Can Two Wrongs Make a Right?
by Jmac99
Summary: Slight Au/ Son Gohan, the defeater of Cell, son of Goku, and a cold hearted super Saiyan. Videl Satan, local crime fighter, daughter of Hercule, and a stubborn human being. When these two teens mix what troubles will lie ahead for them, and will they be able to overcome them? But the real question is, can a frigid Saiyan and a hot-headed human, be together? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Gohan and Videl fanfic, so if it's not what you guys expect then please tell me. R &R plus I can take criticism, so if you have anything like that to say I get it will only help me.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own dbz or any characters just the story itself**

 ** _First Day pt 1_**

It has been three years since the death of Goku and life hasn't been going well. Gohan would often have nightmares often. Gohan would see his father just before he took Cell to King Kai's to save the planet. Then, it would switch to Cell doing his signature laugh and then his father would come in and shout horrible threats at him.

In his dream world

"Hello, Gohan, it's good to see you again," Cell stood in front of our young hero.

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep, if you hadn't noticed," Gohan fired back at the green android.

Cell started to walk towards the young half saiyan, and he had his cocky grin on. "Oh, Gohan, you don't miss your old friend, tell me how many people could say that they've had the pleasure of meeting you?" Cell questioned the teen.

"Why do you wanna know, Cell," Gohan asked with a very serious look on his face.

Cell smirked at the saiyans seriousness. "Because when I come back, I'm going to take my time killing everyone you know," Cell smiled at his statement.

"No you won't, y-you can't, you're dead, I killed you!" Gohan yelled at the android.

"Oh, Gohan, me and you both know that you didn't, so, how about you stop denying the truth and realize that I'm always going to be here in this world as long as you are." Cell laughed maniacally, and Gohan began to grab his head.

"Get out of my head Cell, GET OUT!" Gohan screamed at the evil android. Gohan began to get a pain in his head that was unbearable. Cell then walked up to the teen.

"I will, little man, but before I go, I wanted to show you a little scene I put together." Cell said as the image of him disappeared and the memories of the Cell games flooded in his head.

The images were of Goku just before he died, he had just said goodbye to him, and then he used his instant transmission and disappeared. The next one was when Cell came back, he was grinning at the half saiyan. Suddenly, a very familiar voice popped in his head.

"Hey, Gohan." Goku said with a smile on his face.

"Dad." The half saiyan smiled and started to run towards his father.

"Stop right there, don't come anywhere near me, you disgraceful piece of crap." Goku screamed in his serious voice, which was rarely heard.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Gohan said in a sincere voice.

"You heard me son, wait, I don't even know why I still call you son, you're a disgrace to the saiyan race, and the human race you dirty half breed." Goku yelled at his son, who stood there in shock.

"Father, I-."

"No, don't speak, your voice irritates me how about you let me die again, that seems like the only thing you can do." Goku yelled with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

* * *

In the real world.

The whole ground started to shake and some trees started to sway. Then there was a big shot of lighting and this woke up a mortified Chi Chi. After a few seconds she realized that it was her son, and he was going through another one of his nightmares. Chi Chi sighed and walked in to her sons room.

When she stepped through the door she saw Gohan in a fritz. Gohan's hair was shifting from Gold to black and it wouldn't stop. Anyone outside of the family, not including the z fighters, would probably be scared to death, but this was normal for her. The widow walked up to Gohan slowly. She did the only thing that would calm the young teen down. She started to caress his face with love and care. A few minutes, later the winds started to die down and the teen stopped shaking, and his eyes slowly opened.

"M-mom, what are you doing here." Gohan looked around and he then he sighed and looked outside his window. A few trees had fallen down and he put his head down in shame.

"I did it again, didn't I." Chi Chi regrettably nodded her head, but this only angered the half saiyan even more. "Mother, leave, I need some alone time," Gohan said.

"Gohan, I know you're angry, but we need to talk about something," Chi Chi said to her son with a stern tone.

"Whatever, just make it quick." Gohan sighed and sat up, awaiting the news from his mother.

"Now Gohan, I know you've had a hard time with the death of your father."

"That's an understatement," Chi Chi thought. "But you need to make friends so you're going to high school on Monday!" Chi Chi said with a smile on her face.

"You're fucking with me right?" Gohan questioned her.

"Son Gohan, I will not take that language in my household. Just because your some all powerful super saiyan doesn't mean that you can bitch at me." Chi Chi yelled.

"So you told me to not use that language, but you can." Gohan said with a hint of laughter.

"Gohan, you are going to school and that's the last we will speak of this!" Chi Chi screamed as she stormed out of the room,[ enraged at her son.

The half saiyan just sighed and laid back down, as he prepared to go back to sleep.

* * *

Monday

"Gohan, wake up, it's time to go to school." Chi Chi screamed from downstairs. Gohan just rolled over and dug his head in his bed.

After hearing no movement, Chi Chi was got angry and leaned down, whispering a message into the miniature Goku's ear. Goten smiled and he sped up stairs to Gohan's room, he jumped on his bed.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, wake up, mommy says that if I wake you up, I get extra pancakes, so wake uuuuppp!" Goten screamed.

Gohan grunted and he, picked up the seven year old, who was still very hyper, and he set him outside of his room and then the teen saiyan slammed the door. Goten ran downstairs and he started to talk to his mother.

"I did it mommy, he's awake, so do I get my pancakes?" Goten asked with a sweet and innocent voice.

"You sure do, Goten, you sure do." Chi Chi grinned wildly.

Gohan walked out of his room with anger slapped right on his forehead. "Do I really have to go?" Gohan complained.

"Yes, you do, and you're going to be late, so hurry off." Chi Chi yelled at the super saiyan.

"What, no breakfast."

"No, your capsule is on the counter, so go," Chi Chi ordered her son. Gohan just sighed and grabbed his capsule. The teen saiyan the ran out of the door and flew towards the city.

Gohan was flying, when he heard a disturbance.

"What the heck, I'm already late." Gohan said to himself, as he flew towards the scene. When he landed he saw seven criminals all with large machine guns. The seven men were shooting at the cops and the cops were getting wrecked.

"Might as well stop them, but I really don't wanna make a legend out of myself, so how am I going to do this." Gohan wondered. "Well, I guess they won't notice me if I turn super saiyan..." Gohan gathered energy and turned into the legendary transformation of a super saiyan. He also took off his shirt for good measure.

The teen walked through the police blockade, against the chief and many other spectators pleads. "Hold your fire boys it looks like we have a brave man over here." The largest and toughest guy yelled as everyone stopped shooting to look at Gohan.

"So, big guy, I'm guessing you're the leader. How about you put down your guns and line up so that the police here can take you in." Gohan spoke with a tone that screamed I'm bored out of my mind.

"Who are you calling big guy," The man acctually took offense to that comment. "I'll have you know that the Grave men are a force to be recon with show em boys." The leader ordered as bullets began flying at Gohan at an alarming rate. Gohan saw the bullets going at a very slow motion.

"Okay, how should I stop these bullets, catch them, shoot them, or let them hit me. Definitely the last one, it will look way cooler." Gohan thought. Back in the real world, the bullets started to hit Gohan. But he stood there as he shook his head. When the bullets stopped everyone stood there in awe all except the criminals who stood there in fear.

Gohan smirked at their faces. "My turn," Gohan said with low and cold voice. Gohan punched the first guy through the wall of the bank. The teen saiyan then appeared in front of one of the crooks and then Gohan grabbed the gun and he bent it in half. He then punched the crook in the stomach and the guy doubled over and groaned in pain. The next two to bite the dust were standing next to the leader, they were taken out with a karate chop to the neck.

"Dude, let's get out of here, this guy is crazy." One of the guys said to two of them, they hopped in a car and then drove off. Gohan noticed them drive off, so he appeared to where they were going to be, the truck was coming right at him. Gohan stuck out his hand and the car came smashing into it.

"How should I defeat these guys. A. Open up the car door and knock them both out. B. I could use my ki to blow the truck up. C. I could lift up the car with one hand and look like a bad ass, C, definitely C."

Gohan lifted up the car and phones started to videotape and take pictures of this historic event. Gohan smirked and shook the car, the three criminals fell out. The police quickly arrested them. The last was the leader.

Gohan walked up to the boss and stood there with a cocky grin. "You can't defeat me, I am the strongest of all the Grave man." The boss man shouted. Suddenly, a girl with pigtails show up and she, looked at what was happening.

"Wow, w-who is that?" Videl questioned aloud, her cheeks burning red as the mysterious teen looked at her and smiled.

Gohan turned his attention from Videl and looked at the dumb bald guy."Yea, whatever, let's just get this over with, I have to get to school." The grave man leader whipped out his gun and started to shoot. Gohan used his ki to stop the bullets in mid air, everyone stood in shock.

The golden teen smiled as all the bullets dropped to the ground and Gohan just smirked. He then charged at the man who shot the bullets. The half saiyan elbowed the large bald man in the stomach, making the boss fall over and cry out in pain.

Everyone instantly broke out into cheers and clapping. Gohan just smiled and started to take off when. "You, gold guy, what do you're think your doing?" A raven haired girl said.

Gohan looked in confusion. "Um, saving people, is that a crime?" Gohan questioned the girl.

"Well, being a vigilante is and Hercule city doesn't like vigilantism," Videl told him with anger in her voice.

"Well, I don't care what about what you say, girly." Gohan fired back, as he got ready to blast off. "Oh yeah, and next time I see you try not to stare at me, you broke my concentration." Gohan then flew off to school.

Videl was left there, her cheeks redder than a tomato. "Chief, what happened," Videl questioned the large bulked up man with a mustache.

"Well, Miss Videl, that guy showed up and he was using incredible powers like he could disappear and reappear out of nowhere and then he could lift up cars with one hand and as you saw he can stop bullets with his mind," The chief explained.

"Okay, that's a little fishy, well, thanks anyway chief." After her words Videl threw a capsule on the ground and a jet plane appeared and she hopped in it and she took off.

Gohan dropped in front of the school's entrance and walked in. "Hello miss, I'm Son Gohan, could you tell me where my class is." Gohan talked in his old attitude, he didn't want the staff to think he was a delinquent.

"Well, Gohan, here is the list of your classes and the times you have to be there." The receptionist smiled at him.

"Okay, thank you, and have a great day." After saying that, Gohan wanted to slap, kick, and punch himself in the face.

"Awe, thank you, that made my day, bye honey," The lady said. The super saiyan instantly gagged when he was out of sight and walked to his class.

When the half saiyan opened the door, everyone looked at him, especially a certain blonde haired girl. "Oh, you must be the new student, you know we don't tolerate tardiness."

"Sorry, got lost," Gohan lied in his new sarcastic attitude.

"Of course you did, well, everyone meet our new student, he scored a 100% on the entrance exam." Everyone stood there in shock.

"What a nerd." A long blonde haired teen joked, which made everyone laugh. Gohan just shook his head and stood there, waiting for the teacher to interrupt them.

"Enough, Mr. Sharpner, now kid, tell us your name." The teacher spoke with a smile that screamed "I HATE MY LIFE."

"Okay, I'm Gohan, I like martial arts, and, well, that's it." The teen talked with a look of disinterested.

"Well, it looks like you are a real social kinda guy, well, choose any where you wanna sit." Mr. Bubo said.

"Hey, new boy, up here." A blonde girl shouted.

Gohan sighed and started to walk up the stairs. _"It looks like the people here are so deep."_ Gohan thought sarcastically. The half saiyan took a seat next to the beautiful blonde.

"I'm Erasa." Erasa spoke, as she held out her hand.

Gohan thought about not taking her hand for a second but he decided that it would be messed up not to so he shook her hand. "Hi."

"I wuldn't shake his hand you might catch his nerdiness," Sharpner interjected.

"Sharpner be nice," Erasa said to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it, he doesn't intimidate me."

"What did you say punk," Sharpner said standing up. This caught everyone's attention.

Gohan saw what he did and he stood up too. "I said you don't intimidate me." Gohan said in a loud voice, making everyone oooed.

"Listen here bitch, you better watch who you're, talking to." Sharpner said.

"I'll talk to whoever I want, when I want and how I want to." Gohan fired back, as he took a step forward. Some kid had his phone out and he had an app that had one liners from vine. The next thing anyone heard was "Damnnn."

"Okay, you two need to stop this childish argument, unless you wanna go to the office," Mr. Bubo yelled. Gohan and Sharpner sat down, but Gohan was the only one with a smirk on his face.

Videl busted through the door and everyone turned their attention to her. "Sorry Mr. Bubo I had trouble with the police." Videl told him, while breathing heavily.

"It's okay, Videl, you can take your seat." Mr. Bubo spoke. Videl walked up the stairs and sat in her seat. She looked at Gohan and then the human crime fighter leaned in and spoke to Erasa.

"Who's the new guy?" Videl whispered in her ear.

"He's Gohan, he gets mad easily, so don't push his buttons." Erasa whispered back to her best friend, but Gohan could hear her with his saiyan hearing.

"So, Gohan, do you wanna know something about this girl right here?" Erasa asked.

"Yea sure." Gohan said like he didn't care.

"Well, her name is Videl, and she is the daughter of the famous Hercule Satan." Erasa said in a happy voice.

"Wow I-."

"What, can't believe that my dad is so popular and the strongest man on earth and now you wanna hang out with me just so you can get in with my dad." Videl snapped in a low voice that didn't draw attention.

"No, I was going to say that it must suck to be related to such a buffoon that walks around like he's the greatest in the world." Gohan said.

"Oh well I agree with you on the my dad's a buffoon part, but he is the strongest man on earth, so you better watch what you say about him." Videl told him.

"Yea right." Gohan mumbled under his, breath which, luckily, no one heard.

 **So, it seems like Gohan has already made an enemy on his first day. Well I hope you guys like my new story and I will still be doing Gohan tries to survive high school, so don't worry about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers! Here's another chapter!**

 **Last time on Can Two Wrong's Make a Right?:**

* * *

 **"Don't worry about it, he doesn't intimidate me."**

 **"What did you say punk,"**

 **Gohan saw what he did and he stood up too. "I said you don't intimidate me."**

 **"Listen here bitch, you better watch who you're, talking to," Sharpner said.**

 **"I'll talk to whoever I want, when I want and how I want to," Gohan fired back, as he took a step forward.**

* * *

 **The beginning of Gohan's first day went a little less than perfect. (A lot actually). But there is still a lot of time in the school day, could it get better?Well, you'll have to read to find out.**

 _ **First Day pt 2**_

Second period next day

The sound of the bell rung as everyone started to walk to their classes. Unfortunately for our hero he had forgotten where to go.

"Hey Gohan." A happy voice said from behind the half saiyan. The teen turned to see Erasa standing there smiling.

"Oh great Mrs. Happy is talking to me."

"Sup, um...could you tell me where my classes are?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah sure let me get a look at your schedule." Erasa said as she got extra close to him. Gohan was very annoyed at the girls closeness but it was a price he had pay to get to his classes.

"Omg we have all of your classes together so that means you and I are going to be very close for the rest of the semester." Erasa said while emphasizing very.

"And how long is it until the next semester?" Gohan questioned.

"Oh silly the next semester isn't until January and it's September so we have a good amount of time to get along." Erasa said while she ran a hand over his chest making him slightly blush, only slightly. Erasa gasped as she felt his toned chest and wide grin grew upon her face. "Wow your very toned, do you work out I bet you do." Erasa said with a wink.

"First you dis me then you try to hit on my girl what is wrong with you nerd." Sharpner said as everyone turned to see what was happening.

"Sharpy calm down he asked if I could show him around and I said yes." Erasa said defending the teen.

"Woh Woh Woh I didn't say th-."

"So your trying to get in my girls pants on your second day of school, you just crossed th-." Sharpner started but was cut off.

"Yeah yeah I have crossed the line and now you wanna beat me up blah blah blah." Gohan said stunning everyone. "Now that I have just embarrassed you in front of your girl I will be going to class. Erasa would you please show me the way." Gohan smiled while looking down to the shorter blonde.

"Yes I will, I'll see you after class." Erasa pointed at Sharpner as the two walked away side by side.

"When I get my hands on that nerd he will rue the day he crossed me". Sharpner threatened the half saiyan.

After Class.

The bell had just rang for lunch and everyone who had this lunch period walked in. Gohan looked around for a seat but he didn't want to sit next to weaklings so he decided to go to the roof.

"Gohan over here." Erasa called to the teen. Gohan walked over to her to see Erasa sitting on one side and Videl on the other "Hey cutie do you wanna sit with us today." Erasa said while batting her eyes.

"Sorry I'm not in the mood." Gohan stated as Sharpner walked over and sat next to Erasa. "Plus I don't sit next to weaklings." The saiyan then walked off to what he assumed were the stairs to the roof and walked up them.

"What is that guys problem I think I need to teach him a lesson." Sharpner said as he grind his fist and his palm together. Erasa placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and she looked at him.

"Don't worry about it babe he's new and he seems cool even if he does act distant." Erasa said. While her best friend was calming down her boyfriend Videl was thinking about the half saiyan.

"He didn't even care about my father and who he was. Usually they come at me like a pack of hungry wolves for meat and they only come for my father and his money. But for some odd reason he didn't care." Videl thought but soon she was ripped away from them.

"Videl Videl!" Erasa yelled in the girl's face as she snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry E I was thinking about something, what did you ask?" Videl asked the blonde girl.

"I was asking if you wanted to go to the mall on Friday before school let out?" Erasa asked.

"Oh yea sure, um I'll be right back." Videl said as she headed for the stairs towards the roof and began to walk up them.

After finishing his lunch Gohan sat on the edge of the roof. "Of course my fucking mother is forcing me to go to this hell hole. I mean I don't mind the cute girls but the guys are all imbeciles." Gohan ranted to himself when he felt a power level at the door.

"You know you shouldn't spy on people it's very rude." Gohan said out loud to the peeping Videl. When she heard him say that she quickly hid again but to no avail. "I still know you're there Videl."

Videl was startled by this and she almost fell back and hit her head on the stairs but she caught herself. Finally giving up the teen girl opened the door and walked up next to the saiyan. "How the hell did you know I was there?" Videl asked.

"Well your not really a ninja I heard your footsteps." Gohan said while lying about the last part.

"But that's impossible I was completely silent."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night anyway why are you here?" Gohan asked the girl.

"I w- well I wanted to see what y-you were doing." Videl stuttered out. "Wait why am I stuttering I'm Videl freaking Satan I shouldn't be stuttering I've talked to bank robbers and never stuttered. But why does he make stutter?" Videl questioned herself.

"And why is that do I interest you." Gohan said as he turned around and put on a cocky grin.

"No you don't I just wanted to see what you were doing and that's that so um g-goodbye." Videl yelled as she stormed off back to lunch for the remainder two minutes.

The human teenager sat down in her seat and she grabbed her head in aggravation. "Woo you good there Videl you seem mad." Erasa pointed out.

"Yea I'm fine it's just that new guy he's just, uhhh never mind." Videl said as she slumped in her chair.

"Well don't worry about nerd boy let's just get to gym before we get run over by the seniors." Sharpner said as all three of them got up and walked to gym class.

The bell rung and Gohan heard it with his saiyan hearing. "Mm I don't feel like walking there how about I try out that new technique." Gohan thought as he put two fingers on his forehead and used his father's old technique and appeared in the locker room. Luckily no one was there yet and Gohan got changed into a t-shirt and shorts and just walked out of the locker room and waited in the gym for class to start.

When everyone got dressed and walked back out all of the girls, except Videl, instantly starting fanning themselves and breathing heavily has they looked at Gohan. "Oh my Kami look at his arms they are just wow." Erasa said as she looked at Videl who was even blushing a bit.

"Omg Erasa look at him I just wanna grab him and-

In the wastelands. (Piccolo)

"Sixty nine, seventy, seventy o-."

"One minute just one minute alone with him and that be the best minute of my life." Lisa said as she stared at Gohan as he walked up and got in a line.

"You've got to be kidding me these girls are really fawning over me already." Gohan thought as he looked over and saw a bunch of girls biting there lips and winking at him as the guys girlfriends were getting angrier by the minute.

Suddenly the gym teacher walked threw the door. "Ohhhh no." Gohan said at to the teacher who looked back at him in anger.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me your in this school when the hell did you start class here, Kakabrat?" A spiky haired menace asked

"Today, why are you here Vegeta?" Gohan questioned the prince of all four saiyans.

"Because the woman said I wouldn't get any sex if I didn't do something 'constructive' with my life." Vegeta said while mocking Bulma.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." Gohan said to the last full blooded saiyan.

"Okay class I'm your new teacher and is my name is ugh, Mr. Briefs." Vegeta said with anger in his voice.

"Wait Briefs, are you by any chance Bulma's husband?" Erasa questioned.

"Wow it looks like this school has the brightest in the world." Vegeta said mockingly. Erasa turned to Gohan as she put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"So you personally know the husband of the most famous woman in the world." Erasa said to Gohan.

"Yea I do and I really don't want to get a mob of people asking me questions so let's just get this crap done already."

"Sure brat okay here's what where doing the name of the game is dodge ball all the people who don't wanna play can sit down now but everyone else take a step forward." Vegeta explained.

Most of the girls including Erasa and a few guy nerds sat down and the rest took a step forward. "Okay let's make the teams even, I will judge you solely on what you look like. Mm Okay first Gohan go on the right side of the gym." Vegeta commanded and he did so. "Okay everyone else on the left side now let's go."

Everyone story their dumbfounded at what he said but no one wanted to get on his bad side so they did what they were told. "The rules are don't cross this red tape everything else is legal now GO!" Vegeta screamed as about 13 teens ran to get the balls while Gohan stood their motionless.

"I hope your ready to eat rubber nerd boy." Sharpner screamed as he launched a ball at Gohan but he easily dodged it by moving to the left. Gohan smirked at Sharpner which made him growl. "Okay you three fire at him now and when he tries to dodge it you fire another one." Sharpner said while pointing at the people.

Everyone listened to him and 3 balls came flying at the half saiyan and he was ready for them all. The first 3 came at Gohan in a straight line so he ran towards them and caught the one in the middle and the dodged the other two. Right after another red death ball came at him and he ran towards it and slid under it while nailing the middle linebacker in his gut sending him flying back a few feet.

"Come on Sharpy I thought you had a better strategy then that." Gohan taunted the blonde male. The angry human growled again and he started to order people around.

"You four, two of you go high two go low." The four nodded there heads and chucked the balls at Gohan. Seeing the four balls coming at him the teen saiyan waited till they got close and he jumped up in the air between the balls and spread out his arms and legs like a plane, dodging the balls and stunning everyone.

The savior of the world ran back to where the balls were located and he started to throw them at people. The red rubber balls were going so fast that no one had time to react and just like that only five people were left.

Now angered the captain of the girls volleyball team threw her dodgeball at the super saiyan but it was to high so Gohan jumped in the air and caught the ball leaving four people left. "Okay so four left I want to save Sharpner for last so how about I take out those to jacked jocks and then I'll hit Videl in her shoulder." Gohan thought.

After Sharpner got mad again he threw four dodgeballs at the half saiyan and they were easily dodged. Gohan ran to the back and had two in hand and one on the floor in front of him. The son of Goku nailed the two jocks by hitting one in the gut and another in a place that no man should be hit. All that could be heard was an ear piercing streak that made all the guys grab their privates and Vegeta laugh and point.

After everyone turned their attention to the game Gohan kicked up the ball and when the ball came back down Gohan tapped it with his middle finger and it hit Videl in her shoulder making her drop the ball and grab her shoulder in minor pain.

"Sharpy boy listen I don't want to embarrass you in front of the class including your cute girlfriend so how about you just walk out of here without your pride having a large bruise in it."

The blonde teen looked over at Erasa and girls were trying to fan her off because she had fainted from what he said. "No one tells my girl she looks cute except from me." The star pitcher of the baseball team screamed as he threw the ball at high speeds for a human but at slow speeds for a saiyan.

Gohan held out his right arm and caught it with ease as he had a smirk on his face. "Your out, bitch." Gohan said and most of the teens started to cheer while all of the guys who's girlfriends were cheering stared in angry silence.

After everyone had gotten changed and left for the last class of the day Gohan was walking through the halls. "Hey nerd boy." Sharpner yelled as him and five jacked guys stood in front of him.

"What do you want Sharpy." Gohan said with a bored tone.

"You listen her and listen good you better stay away from all of our girls or were gonna have problems." Sharpner demanded as his goons nodded their heads.

"You listen hear I'm not some little nerd who is going to let you talk to me like that so get out of my way and move on." Gohan said as he pushed two of the goons out of the way and he sent both of them flying into lockers.

The half saiyan kept walking to his new class as people stared at the new kid who just took down two students of Hercule Satan.

Gohan found Erasa and she walked him into the class and then Gohan walked to the only open seat and took it. Unfortunately for him it was next to the daughter of the man who stole his credit from the Cell games.

"So um I'm sorry for how the guys acted when you won the game it was childish." Videl said trying to start up a conversation.

"Wow is the great Videl Satan talking to me should I bow or what?" Gohan asked in a mocking way.

"Oh ha ha I try to be nice to you but I guess you don't wanna talk to me." Videl said.

"Looks like you finally got the message." Gohan spoke with a relief in his tone.

"Why do you act like that?" Videl questioned.

"Oh my Kami, I thought you got the message but for the sake of time what do you mean?" Gohan asked the girl.

"Why do you act like a...ugh I don't know an enigma a mystery why?"

Gohan looked at the girl with a serious look. "Listen, I know people, people that you wouldn't imagine an average high school boy would know but I do. I'd rather make friends for who I am and not who I know and what I can do," Gohan explained.

Videl looked at the ten with a sense of understanding. _"I know how he feels. It looks like we have more in common than I thought,"_ Videl thought.

"I understand you, the same thing happens with my father, and since I know martial arts everyone expects me to be this big tough tomboy. They never even care about how I feel."

"Looks like we're two peas in a pod."

"Yeah, maybe we are," Videl said with a light smile towards Gohan.

 **There is chapter two I hope you guys liked it and I will be posting my next chapter for Gohan Tries to Survive High School today or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad to see you guys here! Here's another one!**

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 ** _"This is a person's conscious."_**

 _This is a note or letter._

Talking on the phone

 **Last time on Can Two Wrongs Make a Right?**

* * *

 **Gohan looked at the girl with a serious look. "Listen, I know people, people that you wouldn't imagine an average high school boy would know but I do. I'd rather make friends for who I am and not who I know and what I can do," Gohan explained.**

 **Videl looked at the teen with a sense of understanding.** _"_ _I know how he feels. It looks like we have more in common than I thought_ _,"_ **Videl thought.**

 **"I understand you, the same thing happens with my father, and since I know martial arts everyone expects me to be this big tough tomboy. They never even care about how I feel."**

 **"Looks like we're two peas in a pod."**

 **"Yeah, maybe we are," Videl said with a light smile towards Gohan.**

* * *

 **Looks like Gohan's day just got a little better. Can he keep up his good streak with the final part to his first day? You'll have to read to find out.**

 _ **First Day pt 3**_

The final bell of the day had rung and Gohan exited the school quickly trying not to socialize with anyone but we all know how that works out.

"Gohan wait." A bubbly girl called out. The half saiyan rolled hi eyes before turning around to the voice. "Gohan why are you leaving so early you don't wanna stay and hang our for a bit." Erasa said while batting her eyes.

Gohan had to admit for a 15 year old girl she was close to the looks of Bulma in her prime. "No not really I'm just gonna go home." Gohan said as he turned to walk.

"Oh that's cool to maybe me you Videl and Sharpy could grab some lunch tomorrow." Erasa asked.

"Maybe as long as-"

"I'm there." A raven haired girl interjected.

"Yea, whatever helps you sleep at night." Gohan said as he rolled his eyes

"So Gohan how will you be getting home?" Videl asked in a suspicious manner. _"I know exactly how, you're gonna fly home."_

Gohan rolled his eyes again already knowing the voice who was talking to him. "Does it really matter." Gohan said to Videl who was accompanied by Sharpner.

"Yea how are you, nerd boy." Sharpner insulted.

"Well I was gonna call your mom to give me a ride but she already did last night so I decided to leave her alone." Gohan fired back which made Videl and Erasa giggle.

The blonde haired man just growled in response. "So Gohan how are you going to get home?" Erasa asked.

" _Luckily I prepared for this exact situation_ **."** Gohan thought has he whipped out his capsule holder and picked out a capsule that read FE (First edition). The half saiyan clicked the top of the capsule and tossed. When the smoke cleared a sports motorcycle appeared. After a few students saw the motorcycle they started gathering around and examining the bike. ( **AN: Sorry I really don't feel like giving an explanation and I don't know how to describe it. So I have a link on my profile it will be Gohan's motorcycle check it out before you continue.)**

Everyone gaped at the black and white motorcycle. After about 30 seconds of staring Sharpner decided to speak up. "D-dude how in the world did you get this master piece." Sharpner said as he examined the bike. The dumb blonde ( **AN: No offense don't kill me with comments.)** looked at the bike with hearts in his eyes and he reached out and tried to touch the master piece.

Gohan slapped his hand away and Sharpner pulled it back and started to shake it while in pain. "Don't touch my motorcycle." Gohan spoke with an angry voice that freaked Sharpner out.

"S- so where do you live?" Videl asked as she slightly blushed at the unusual question.

Deciding to torture the young human girl Gohan said a few things. "Wow Videl you wanna know where I live are you trying to spy on me while I get changed in the bathroom." Gohan said as he put on a smirk.

Videl's cheeks turned a bright red and she looked downwards. After debating with herself she decided to speak up. "N-no I was j-just wondering that's all."

" _This can't be happening I'm turning into a little school girl when I should be interrogating this insanely cute bastard."_

" _ **Did we just think that he was cute."**_

" _Oh Kami this is not happening."_ Videl thought.

After a minute of silence a loud girl said something. "Hi Gohan." The girl said as the crowd let her walk in.

Gohan looked to his left to see a beautiful girl with red flowing hair and gorgeous purple eyes. "Oh um hi do I know you?" Gohan asked in confusion. " _Who is this girl and why is she talking to me?"_ Gohan questioned in his head.

"Probably not but my namee is Angela and we have math together if you didn't know." The red haired human said with a smile. _"Mm look at him even though he's not showing off his arms he still looks completely gorgeous."_ Angela thought a she smirked.

"Oh cool but why are you here." Gohan said harshly.

"I'm sorry if I was bothering you I'll go if you want me to." Angela said as she looked up at Gohan and she had tears in her eyes. Some of the crowd started to get angry at Gohan all except for Videl who was loving this.

" _Ugh dammit even though she seems annoying as hell I can't just leave her hanging. Plus I can't judge a book by it's cover."_ The half saiyan sighed and looked her in her eyes. "No, no I'm sorry but do you um need something." Gohan said trying to act a little nicer but his voice seemed neutral.

"Well I suck at math and I was wondering if we could maybe study together. I mean it doesn't have to be at our houses it could be in the library or something." Angela asked with hopeful eyes. The crowd of girls looked mad and the crowd of guys were still looking at the motorcycle but still happy for the new cool guy of the school.

" _Did she just ask him out."_ Videl growled in her head as she mentally declared war. _"She's no good for him she hits on all of the hot guys at schools and then when they can give her nothing more she dumps them._

" _ **Wait did we just think that Gohan is hot."**_ Her consciousness questioned.

" _Oh my Kami We did what is wrong with us."_

" _ **I don't know but we have to stop thinking about him and focus on the tramp in front of us."**_ Videl shot Angela a death glare but she was just to in to Gohan to notice

" _Okay let's look at my options A. I can totally blow this girl off and be labeled the biggest jerk in school. B, I could tell her I can't because I'm allergic to her._ Before Gohan thought about his third option he looked over at Videl and she looked angry. _Or C, I could totally play with that buffoons daughter and make her jealous. C definitely c._

"Yea sure we can hangout how does tomorrow at lunch in the library sound." Gohan said with a smirk that would make a girls heart melt.

" _Grrr did he just say tomorrow at lunch he was supposed to be hanging out with me. I-i mean us." Videl thought._

"Y-yeah I'll be there cutie." Angela said as she turned to Videl and smirked which made the crime fighter growl. "By the way my capsule copter wasn't working so if you weren't busy could you please give me a ride home."

Gohan looked at Videl and she was even more mad than before. "Yea hop on." Angela smiled and jumped in joy. After she was done that she got on his motorcycle. "Here put on my helmet." Gohan said as he hand her the helmet. Angela put on the all black helmet as she wrapped her arms around Gohan.

"Bye Videl." Angela said with a giggle as Gohan sped off in his motorcycle. Videl was enraged her pupils were literally flames and everyone was scared for their lives.

Videl turned on her heal and walked threw the group of teens while cursing under her breathe. "I wonder what's got her panties in a twist." Sharpner said in a clueless manner.

"Ugh Sharpner your such a boy." Erasa scoffed and went after her best friend.

" _What did I do."_ Sharpner thought.

" _That bitch asks him out right in front of me and then she mocks me. Not only that he blows me off when I'm supposed to be finding out his secrets."_

"Videl wait up." Erasa cried out to the teenage crime fighter who was mad.

The teen turned and looked at her best friend with an annoyed face. "What do you want."

"Woo no need to be hostile I was just wondering if you were okay." Erasa said with concern plastered on her face.

Videl sighed and looked at her friend. "Yea I'm okay It's just that the Gold fighter basically hijacked my job and Gohan is doing weird things to me it's just all so stressful.

"You know what girl you need a relaxing day at the mall so on Friday we are going to the mall's spa and we could also invite Pen when he get's back tomorrow."

"Yea sure." Videl said said a little happier before. Then she got to thinking about him. _"Pen's a cool guy and his muscles are definitely visible but he's a player and on more then one occasion he's been known to two time girls. Including herself."_

"Okay well I'll see you later girl Sharpner is walking me home." Erasa said as she turned and jogged over to her boyfriend.

"Kay bye." Videl yelled to the jogging Blonde.

Gohan was riding is First Edition GS23 with A beautiful red head on his back. "Okay cutie pie make a left right here and I'm the first house on the right." Angela said while holding on to the half saiyan.

Gohan made the left and he turned into Satan avenue slowed down the bike in front of her large house or should he say mansion. The house was a humongous master piece with white coloring and a bunch of property. Actually compared to the house on the property over it was a tiny little thing.

This mansion was even bigger and it was in beige coloring with large white tigers outside of in cages. "Wow these houses are huge." Gohan commented while looking at them.

"Yea they sure are guess who lives there." Angela said while pointing to the house over. Before he could get a word out she just stated talking again. "Videl lives there and she's always outside and training with that sweaty martial arts stuff and I was telling her Girl you need t-."

"Okay Angela I get the message." Gohan said stopping her from going on a rant.

"Oh okay." She said while getting off the cycle. "So you wanna come inside we can study if you know what I mean." Angela said with a wink.

"No not really but I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

"Oh okay." Angela said as she leaned in to kiss the half saiyan. Before she made contact Gohan put his hand out to stop her.

"Sorry I don't really kiss someone I've known for about 20 minutes."

She giggled and smiled. "You like to take it slow I see that's supes abdorbs. Anyway bye cutie."Angela said while running into her house.

" _That girl is crazy she really just tried to kiss me. I'm definitely not telling mom about this."_ Gohan thought as he started up his bike.

"Hello Gohan." angry voice said as she walked up towards the half saiyan. _"Oh I'm going to kill this boy._

" _Well it's been nice living. I'll be seeing you soon father."_ Gohan turned around to meet the pig-tailed tomboy. "Hello Videl."

"So did you have fun ditching me during our conversation." Videl said with angrier written on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that I was having a full on conversation with the great Videl Satan should I be thankful?"

"Oh ha ha so very fun." Videl said as she got even closer to Gohan. "Listen here buster don't think that just because you avoided my questioning that this is over."

"Okay well I honestly could give two fucks about your que-."

"Videl who is that guy." A buffoon yelled as he stepped out side of the mansion in his training gi. The Afro man walked towards the two to where he could here what they were saying.

"No one dad just go back inside." Videl complained.

" _Oh this is going to be hilarious. Uh I love being me."_ "It looks like I got to go but I'll see you later babe." Gohan said while rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

Videl's cheeks flamed as she looked down in embarrassment. Before either Hercule nor Videl could say anything Gohan took off towards his house.

"And who was HE!" Hercule yelled loudly.

"Daddy don't worry he was just playing around don't get your afro in a twist." Videl said as she scurried into her house.

"Nice going 'Vi looks like you royally screwed this one up." Her adopted sister said.

"Shut up Paris." Videl yelled. The young crime fighters' adopted sister was annoying as hell but she loved her like her real sister. Even though she would make fun of her and pull pranks on her what could you expect from an 7 year old. Paris had been adopted 3 years ago by Hercule because her father, her mother, and Paris were in a car accident which gave her a horrible case of amnesia and killed the parents. This event caused her to forget everything about her life before living with the Satan's.

The young human girl wasn't a fighter like her or her father and the only reason he adopted her was because it was good for publicity but she would be damned before she let her know that.

"So were you kissy kissy with the boy on the motorcycle?" Paris asked with her brown eyes beaming with curiosity and wonder.

Videl blushed instantly about the question. "No I was not and I will never be that boy is a jerk."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing I'm red with anger." Videl replied.

"You like him and he looked like a bad boy so that must mean that you like bad boys." Paris said while pointing at the crime fighter.

"No I don't like him." Videl argued

Paris started to skip up stairs. "Videl likes bad boy, Videl likes bad boys." The human girl repeated over and over again.

"Come here you little runt." Videl yelled as the young 7 year old screamed in fear as she was chased around the large mansion.

Gohan had just dropped down in front of his house and he walked in to the door. Before he could say a word Goten came charging in and knocking the older half saiyan over.

"GohanGohanGohan."

"I missed you where were you?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Can you play now?"

"First, yes squirt I missed you too and we can play after I say hi to mom." Gohan said to the youngest of the Son's.

"Okay I'll be waiting outside for you." Goten spoke as he ran out side and started to jump around. Gohan got up and walked over to the kitchen were his mother was seen cooking large portions of food.

"Sup mom." Gohan said as he grabbed a juicy apple and took a large bight out of it.

"Gohan it's Hello I thought I taught you better as a child." Chi Chi said.

"Whatever."

"Gohan Son what happened to you. You used respect and obey me now you act like a rebellious teen."

"Well mother, what happened was when you had Goten from that day forward I became Gohan's father and mother while you sat in you room crying for two years straight that's what happened." Gohan stated.

"Well I'm sorry if I was mourning my husbands death." Chi Chi fired back.

"For two years mom. I under stand for maybe a year mom but two and it's not like you took care of Goten while you were mourning I was taking care of him."

"How, how could you resent me so much Gohan?"

"Mom for so long you've been telling me to study study study. You would lock me in my room days with piles and piles of work sheets and books just so I could become a scholar. You said that it was my dream to become one but we both know now that it was your dream! Every time I would want to go out and train you would stick me back in my room and tell me to "Study my little ass off". And the only way I was allowed to train was when Dad or Piccolo would sneak me out of the house to work on my martial arts." Gohan ranted.

"Well I'm sorry If I didn't want my son to become like his idiotic FATHER!"

That statement enraged Gohan. "MY FATHER GAVE HIS LIFE SO THAT WE COULD ALL LIVE."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME. HE LEFT ME!"

"Not everything is about you and your needs." Gohan yelled back. "You know what I can't take your bull shit anymore I'm going to Bulma's house." Gohan said to his mother.

"And how long will that be?"

"I don't know but this will give you plenty of time to actually look out for your son and be in his life." Gohan said as he walked out of the door and flew away.

"Mommy where's Gohan going." Goten said as he ran over to his mother.

"He's going to stay at capsule corp for a little while but he'll be back." Chi Chi assured her son.

Gohan landed on the grounds of capsule corp and he walked in with his fist clenched. He walked up to one of the security guards and he automatically noticed who he was and let him threw. Gohan saw Bulma on the large couch watching TV.

"Oh he-."

"Bulma can I stay here for a little bit, stuff with mom." Gohan said while looking at her. Bulma nodded and Gohan continued on to the gr room.

The son teen walked in and he saw Vegeta training. "Let's go Vegeta I'm pissed off and I need to blow off some steam."

"Very well Let's put you in a hospital shall we." Vegeta aid with a smirk

On the way to school.

" _Okay first I have homeroom and english with Mr. Budo than I have math Mrs. Cinders then I have my study thing with Angela and after that I could give a shit."_ Gohan thought has he flew threw the sky's in super saiyan.

Gohan flew threw the skies until he heard gun shots. _"So close but not close enough to school."_ Gohan thought as he used his instant transmission to appear behind the two guards.

"Okay I'm going to say this one last time or we're going to kill the little girl." One of the men said. The big buff man was holding a little five year old girl and he had two goons in front of him and behind him.

" _Time for me to go into 007 mode."_ Gohan thought. The half saiyan started sneaking in the shadows to where he was right behind one of the guys. Gohan looked over their heads and he say Videl talking to him. Videl noticed the golden fighter by his eyes and the teen super saiyan started making hand signals and Videl got them all and she replied with a nod.

Gohan covered the first guys mouth and he used it (instant transmission) to beat the guy up a few blocks away. When Gohan appeared behind the next guy he did the exact same thing. Gohan (it'd) back behind thee leader and he looked at Videl and she nodded in agreement. "NOW!" Gohan screamed making the leader and the two others turn around.

The half saiyan grabbed the arm that held the machine gun in it and he broke it making him scream out in agony. Before the two guys could shoot at him the were quickly defeated by two knock out punches by Videl. Videl looked towards the Golden fighter but he had disappeared. "You okay." The crime fighter said to the little girl.

The little girl just nodded and she hugged Videl with tears streaming down her eyes. "Thank you Miss Videl."

"Your welcome now go to your mommy she's probably worried sick." Videl spoke to the girl. She nodded her head and she ran off into her mothers arms. Videl smiled at the reunion. _Now I got to get to school."_ Videl thought as she got in her jet and flew off to school.

End of school

Angela was with her two friends Julia and Nikki. "Julz I don't know want I'm going to do with this thing with Gohan.

"What do you mean girl?" Julia asked.

"I mean he's so hot and he seems like such a bad boy but he does seem innocent like he's never even kissed a girl before. Ugh, I don't know I just wanna take it slow with him but I also want him so bad." Angela complained.

"Well if I were you I would take it slow first be his friend then after a certain time go in for the kill." Nikki prescribed.

"No wonder your the smart one out of our little group. I just can't wait till tomrow." Angela said as she walked out of the school with a smirk.

 **(A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter I'm really sorry for the delay but I just started school again and I moved so I know no one so it's been hectic. Anyway I want you guys to go check out my profile for the links to some people and things in my stories. Las if you guys like this story go check out my other one it's called Gohan Tries to Survive High School I''m sure you'll love it. Well that's it peace.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back at it again with the new chapter. So here we go! By the way I'm not doing a last time on Can Two Wrongs MAke a right because how long the author note is.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews they are all very much appreciated.**

 **Legend of Tomorrow: I promise you this will be different from any GohanxVidel story because I've been doing a lot of reading so that I won't do the same thing. Although there will be the field trips and other things of that nature they will turnout differently.**

 **Also guys I want to inform you and warn you about somethings. First I would like to say that since this is an AU Goten was born right after Mira Trunks had told everyone about the heart Virus. So he's seven years of age and Trunk is 8 This doesn't change much but I just wanted to throw that out there for everyone. Also the dragon balls are more powerful on earth. They can't do something like wish an entire race back to life but they now have another power.**

 **I wanted to warn you that there will be about 3 or 4 oc's including pairings and these people will be main characters. They won't be like Gohan or Videl high but they will be up there. Also Angela will still be in this story until the end. I know that some people hate Angela and everything but this will play a big part in Gohan's friend group and this will separate my story from others. I hope you guys still stick with the story because it is going to be a good one!**

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 ** _"This is a person's conscious."_**

 _This is a note or letter._

Talking on the phone

 **Check chapter 2 for disclaimer.**

Gohan ran as fast as he could to make to school. Of course he had to stop another crime before school. " _Can't these criminals just die in a hole."_ He sighed as he entered the school.

 _"All right, I can make it to homeroom on time if there is no distractions, I'm really not trying to get in trouble with Bulma or my mother."_ He thought as he continued to run to his classroom.

"Hi, Gohan!" Erasa cheered as she saw Gohan sprinting full speed to his homeroom.  
Gohan lost his train of thought and slowed down when he heard his name.

"Oh, sup, Erasa."

She giggled as she walked over towards him. "Are you always late like this?" He shook his head no as he continued to jog in place.

"No not really but if you d-." Gohan started but was interrupted.

"Can we talk just me and you?" Erasa said. She was alone with him and there were no Videl in sight she couldn't wait for him to finish talking.

Gohan sighed as he looked down at his watch. "Right now?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, right now, because to me it seems as if we have all the time in the world." She said in her sweet voice which low key turned Gohan on.

"Oh, well if you say it like that then of course we do." Gohan smiled as he slowly stopped jogging in placed which caused Erasa to giggle sweetly.

She grabbed her backpack off the floor but to Gohan it seemed as if she was struggling.  
He cleared his throat which caught her attention, "Do you need some help?" Gohan said in his suave voice.

"Yeah, these books are just too heavy for me that I need someone strong like you to help me." She slightly winked.

" _Let's think over my options. A, Tell her no and just walk away. B, I could just get some right now or C, I could walk into class with her and make Sharpner and Videl mad. C definitely C._

In Class.

Videl was sitting in class and she was bored out of her mind. The young crime fighter was doodling in her notebook. _"Ugh I hope today is going to be better than yesterday."_ Videl thought but she was sadly mistaken when two figures walked in. When Videl saw Gohan with Erasa's bag she instantly snapped her pencil in pure anger.

" _What does nerd boy think he's doing with my girl."_ Sharpner thought as his face burned with anger.

"And here are your bags." Gohan said as he set her bag down at her seat.

"Thanks cutie." Erasa said as Gohan smiled and he sat down behind her.

Gohan looked over to see Videl and Sharpner steaming as well as some of the football team players who were mad for their star running back. _"Looks like I made Videl jealous again."_ Gohan thought with a smirk

" _ **Wait why are we trying to make her jealous again."**_ Gohans' consciousness butted in.

" _Because we like to see her mad."_

" _ **Are you sure because whenever we get close to her we get that little tingle in our stomach, I mean you feel it too."**_

" _N-no we don't there is no tingle let's just get back to enjoying this scene."_ Gohan said to his conscious who left after his words.

Five seconds later some big jock waked in followed by his crew. They walked up towards where he was sitting and when they did a few nerds quickly scurried away knowing that their seats were going to be taken all except for one. "Hey Josh get a move on or else." The leader said.

Josh was an African American boy who had Green spiky hair along with green eyebrows and he was often made fun of for that. The human teen also had yellow eyes and he was about as tall as Gohan was at the Cell Games. He wore a green sweater and black jeans with black and green sneakers. **(A/N: Check profile for him and his sister.)** The teen just sat there as he flipped open his book and prepared for class to start.

"Are you deaf nerd nerd or are you just to scared to move." The leader said once again and his friends joined in a laugh.

"I would like it if you neanderthals leave me alone." Josh said. His ki spiked and Gohan was taken back a little.

" _Whoa his ki was high there for a second I mean it was close to the level of Krillin and hell he's the strongest human."_

"Neadra what, listen here Josh I don't know who you think you are but you better move till we make you." The leader said again.

Videl got up and walked over to the biggest jock. "Chill Penn just let him sit there." Videl interfered . The jock just chuckled.

"Watch yourself nerd cause the next time you wont have this beauty to protect you." Penn smirked as he took his original seat next to Gohan.

Gohan Looked over to see Videl talking to one of the cheerleaders and then the teacher walked in. "Hello class would you all open your books to page forty-six."

Gohan opened the text book and as soon as he looked at the page he wanted to start laughing. It was a picture of Hercule punching an alien in his face and this short story was titled "Hercule Saves the Universe.".

"Okay class here is a short story about our world savior would anyone like to read the first paragraph." Mr. B said as the whole class except from Gohan and a few students who sat near Josh. "Okay mm Penn you read."

Penn smiled and started to read. "Our savior Hercule was driving down the street in is Hercule mobile."

Gohan was trying to hold in his laughter but it was starting to come out. _"Who was this guy Batman."_ Gohan thought as he let out a snicker.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Son." The teacher said as the whole class turned to him.

"No no but I was wondering if Cat women was going to be in this." Gohan said as he started to laugh and a certain green haired boy and his friends joined in.

"Or, or maybe the Joker might make an appearance." Josh said as it made half of the class laugh and him earn glares from the popular kids and especially Penn.

"Hey who thinks what he just said was funny?" Penn said as he got up and looked around as a bunch of people stopped laughing except for Josh and a certain half saiyan. To piss Penn off further Gohan laughed even louder making the jock turn around.

Gohan stopped laughing and raised his hand. "I do."

"You should be ashamed of your self Hercule saved the world and your ass he shouldn't be made fun of." Penn said as a bunch of kids nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sure whatever you say." Gohan smirked.

"Well I know your new around here but you better watch what you say."

"Well you know what I say. screw you, screw this short story, and screw HERCULE SATAN!" Gohan said as he put up the middle finger.

Everyone gasped except for a few kids who started to clap and cheer. "How dare you disrespect our savior you mister have just earned yourself in detention." The teacher spoke up.

"Um sir I would also like to say something about the great Hercule Satan." Josh said as he stood up.

"Ah one of my smartest students yes please educate us." Mr. B said with a smile.

"I would like to say screw you two, screw this short story, and screw HERCULE SATAN!" Josh screamed out as Gohan and his friends burst out in laughter.

"I'm flabbergasted by your actions Joshua, I'm sorry to say this but you and your friends have detention along with Mr. Son here." The teens just nodded their heads and waited until class was over.

Class ended and everyone started to walk out for the next one. "Hey new kid." A voice shouted out to Gohan. Gohan turned around to see the green haired teen who had joined in with his laughing.

"Sup." Gohan said suspiciously because of his power level.

"I'm Josh." The teen said as he waved his hand. "And these are my friends Sano."

"Hi." Sano was a tall Spanish teen who had brown curly hair and brown eyes. He dressed in a casual blue t-shirt with black cargo pants and black sneakers. He seemed like he was generally happy and up beat and was that guy who always looked on the bright side of things.

"And, this is Mikey."

"Hello." This teen was a little taller than josh and he had a tan complexion. He had deep blue eyes and blonde hair. Despite being a blonde he wore black glasses and looked like he studied as much as Gohan did. He wore a white fitted dress shirt with black dress pants and brown dress shoes.

" _What is he dressed to meet King Furry." Gohan thought._

"So why were you guys making jokes about the great Hercule Satan." Gohan asked.

"Well it's kind of an inside joke." Josh answered.

"Whatever I'm about to go to class see you guys in detention." Gohan waved as he walked out.

"So what do you guys think could it be him?" Josh asked.

"I believe it his highly probable, his height and weight seem to be the same but I'll have to take the glasses to my laptop to make sure." Mikey said as he took off his glasses and examined them.

"Did I ever tell you that those glasses are sick." Sano commented.

"Yea they are great they will definitely come in handy with our investigation." Josh said as the three headed for class.

Gohan walked through the halls as he headed for his next class. "Hey Gohan." A loud perky voice called out.

The half saiyan rolled his eyes and turned to see a red haired girl smiling at him. "Hi" Gohan said with a bored tone.

The human girl walked up to him. "Listen I'm really sorry about yesterday I was being a little slutty and it was supes immature and I'm sorry." Angela said with sad eyes.

" _Ugh why does she always make me feel guilty."_ Gohan sighed and looked at the teen girl. "Hey, don't go crying okay. How about we just forget about that little scene and I'll walk you to class."

Angela immediately perked up and locked her with his elbow and she walked with him towards her class.

In class

"So Videl I heard that Gohan stopped by your house yesterday, did you guys have a little fun?" Erasa asked with a little wink.

Videl's' face flushed but before she could answer someone spoke up. "No way she would be in to that scrawny nerd kid." A brown haired body builder spoke.

"Penn he's not scrawny and he's far away from being a nerd even though he aced the entrance exam." Erasa commented .

"Oh sure he isn't anyone who get's an A on the entrance exam is a loser like Nikki over there." Penn said as he pointed to an African American teenage girl who had teal flowing hair and yellow eyes like Josh. She wore a purple top with an orange forearm sleeve and a red arm band. She wore blue jeans with light and dark brown boots.

Videl just looked at the girl in pitty. "So where is G-." The young crime fighter started but was enraged at the scene which was happening in front of her very eyes. Gohan and just walked in with Angela.

" _You've got to be kidding with me, first he walks in with Erasa basically all over him and then he does this with Angela. Well if he thinks he can make me jealous he has another thing coming. Two can play that game."_ Videl smirked in her head and waited until Gohan was up the stairs till she put her plan into action. "Wow Penn did you work out this weekend I think your arms got bigger." Videl said as she caressed his biceps.

Gohan let Angela sit down in his seat as he sat above the group. Gohan looked at the teenage girl and he clenched his fist in anger.

"Yea I did babe you know you should come over this weekend and I'll show you my workout session." Penn suggested with a smirk totally oblivious to what she was doing. Videl looked at Gohan and she smirked at him as she continued her plan.

"You know maybe I will." Videl smiled at the clueless martial artist.

" _What does she think she's doing with that excuse for a fighter."_ Gohan thought angrily.

" _ **I'm right there with you but I'm more mad at that jock than her."**_

" _Yea so how do you presume we get back at him?" Gohan asked his conscious._

" _ **I don't know what were going to do."**_

In the hall ways.

Videl was loving herself for how mad she made Gohan. _"That was perfect did you see how mad he was."_ Videl thought.

" _ **Well of course I did I'm you."**_

" _Shut up."_

Videl was about to enter class when she felt her self being pushed up against a locker. Gohan was staring at her with a serious look. "What the hell are you doing!" Videl yelled.

"Listen and listen carefully no one is allowed to play with your feelings except me especially that dumb jock." Gohan said with a stern voice.

Videl smirked as he had played right in her trap. "Gohan are you clamming me as your territory." Videl said with a smirk.

"N-no I'm just making it clear that if any guy wants to try to get in my way of making you jealous then he's going to have to go through me." Gohan told her as he let her wrist go and walked to his next class.

" _So he is trying to make me jealous well since he already got me three times it makes the score three to one. Game on."_ Videl thought has she walked into her class.

Josh, Sano, and Mikey were sitting in Software apps. A class that all three of them were literally light years a head of and they were just talking and planning. Mikey had brought his own high tech laptop because the stuff they did would fry the schools computer.

Mikey took off his glasses and took a chip out of the end of it and placed it in the lap top. "Okay Sano hack into the school and disable their ability to look at what were doing." Mikey told Sano.

"Got it piece of cake." Sano said as he started typing it away. This was honestly one of the easiest thing to hack into for him. If he wanted to he could hack into the Hsf. (Hercule special forces. Kind of like the FBI but way better.) About 30 seconds later Sano was in. Mikey returned to the computer and he hit a few buttons and an image of Gohan and the gold fighter showed up. Josh was able to enhance the photo and make it as clear as day and they had also grabbed a picture from Gohan walking towards them and put the two side by side.

When the looked at the pictures they realized a few things. 1st) The two were wearing the same pants. 2Nd ) They were both the same height and weight. 3rd) They both had the same style of hair.

"So does this mean that we have all come to a conclusion." Josh said as the two nodded in response. "Gohan is the Gold fighter."

 **Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Gohan Tries to Survive High School will be out in about an hour or two of posting this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Before I start the next chapter I wanted to ask if anyone who is reading this is a good beta reader and gets straight to the point when telling me my mistakes. Well that's it but I do want to say thanks to xconversegirl99x for helping me out with the last chapter. Well that's all here is the next chapter.**

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 ** _"This is a person's conscious."_**

 _This is a note or letter._

Talking on the phone

 **Last time on Can Two Wrongs Make A Right?**

* * *

 **Mikey returned to the computer and he hit a few buttons and an image of Gohan and the gold fighter showed up. Josh was able to enhance the photo and make it as clear as day and they had also grabbed a picture from Gohan walking towards them and put the two side by side.**

 **When they looked at the pictures they realized a few things. 1st) The two were wearing the same pants. 2Nd ) They were both the same height and weight. 3rd) They both had the same style of hair.**

 **"So does this mean that we have all come to a conclusion," Josh said as the two nodded in response. "Gohan is the Gold fighter.**

* * *

 **Who are these newcomers? Are they out to kill Gohan and his family? OR are they merely inquisitive students? You'll have to read to find out.**

 _ **Backstory's**_

 _Ring_ The bell for lunch had just rung and the son of Goku started to walked to the roof of the school. As his sneakers hit against the newly refurbished tile floor he noticed something was... of. He quickly took a look at his surroundings. He tensed up when he heard footsteps walking towards him and he look forward to see a teen with green hair walking to him.

The hall was empty not a person in sight and Gohan took this as a threat and he got into is flawless fighting stance. "Whoa whoa whoa there's no need to get into a fighting stance I'm not here to fight you. Although I would love a spar later."

Gohan reluctantly got of his stance and eyed the teen. "Then what do you want." Gohan said in a sharp voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that we've got some things to discuss about your p-."

"Listen we've got nothing to discuss and this "talk" is over so I'm leaving." Gohan interrupted as he walked towards the lunch room but heard a voice call out."

"Wait just give me a chance to explain." The teen shouted out but Gohan began to walk. Josh felt no other way out and he quickly called out to the teen. "The kamehameha, wolf fang fist, and drunken fist. I know about all of them."

Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and turned his heal on the white tile and starred at the green haired teen. "Tell you and your friends to meet me at the roof. NOW!" Gohan screamed which made some people in the lunch room jump.

In the lunch room.

"So girl how are you doing with the whole Gohan thing." Julia asked as she sat down on the hard chair. Julia was a short beautiful girl with brown hair and matching brown eyes. She wore a pink and black mini skirt with a tight black top and pink high heels to go with it.

 **A/N: I know that two chapters ago I had Julia as the smart one but I switched it up and now Nikki is the smart one.**

"I don't know I was walking threw the halls because I had forgotten my books in my locker and I saw Erasa and Gohan walking together. I know he's a totally hotie and everything but I think that I might be jumping the gun on this one." Angela explained.

"I think I may have a solution to your problem." Nikki jumped into the conversation. "I think you shouldn't try to get into a relationship with him so soon."

"Are you saying that I should try to be his friend?" Angela asked.

"Well yea but there is something else I wanted to tell you." Nikki said as she hesitated.

"Well go on girl make with the talking." Julia told her as she nudged the teal haired girl.

"Okay okay, so I wanted to say that you shouldn't judge guys so quickly." Nikki said quickly n a shy manner.

Angel was taken back by what the girl had said and she looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just because a guy might look cool and confident on the outside he could be a huge jerk. I'm not saying that Gohan is it's just a guy could be just as cool and good looking as Gohan bu still a smart guy, like Sano." Nikki whispered the last part with a small tint of red on her cheeks.

After Angela had digested what the girl had spoken she had agreed with her in her head. Fortunately before she could tell the yellow eyed girl that she did agree she had to tease her first. "Omg you totally like him."

"I do not I was just using him as an example!" Nikki exclaimed with red on her cheeks.

"Wait is Sano that cute Spanish guy that your brother always hangs out with?" Julia asked. Nikki responded with a nod. "So does your brother bring him around your house a lot."

"Yea he does why do you ask?"

"Well if Josh was away for a few minutes you could totally make out with him." Julia teased as her and Angela laughed. Nikki just blushed and put her hands in her face.

"With the way she's blushing they probably do." Angela said as her and Julia kept laughing.

Nikki stood up and she crossed her arms. "I don't have to take this abuse." Nikki proclaimed as she turned to leave.

Sano was walking threw the lunch room and looking down at his phone. _Josh: Meet me at the roof._ The text read. Sano was abut to reply when he ran into something. Sano and the object fell on the floor and this caused Sano to blush in pure embarrassment. As he opened his eyes he was met with a pair of beautiful yellow orbs and soft teal hair.

Nikki was about to release all of HFIL on the son of a bitch who just did that to her until she looked at the teen who had knocked her over.

The pairs faces her at least a two inches away and to say that there faces were as red as lava, was an understatement. "Oh my Kami I'm so so so so sorry Nikki." Sano repeated over and over again as he jumped up from the teen girls body.

As Nikki got up Sano couldn't help but stare but he was pulled way from his stare as a pissed off brother grabbed his shoulder. Sano's eyes widened in fear as he realized who it wais. The brown haired teen slowly turned to see Josh with a angry look on his face.

"So what are you looking at Sano." Josh asked in a dangerously low voice.

When Nikki had gotten up she looked over at the two and rolled her eyes at her protective brother. Meanwhile Sano was sweating bullets. "Um nothing Josh, I-i mean sir."Sano told him.

Josh and Sano were best friends but when it came to protecting his little sister (by like a few minutes) Josh turned into a dangerous machine. "Oh really because I thought you were trying to grab my sisters boobs."

Nikki and Sano's cheeks reddened while Julia and Angela where about start cracking up. "Jooooosh." Nikki complained. "Get off of him it was an accident."

The green hared teen complied and he released the hacker and Sano huffed as his stress was just released.

There as a moment of awkward silence until Sano broke it. "So you ready to go to the roof. I mean you did text me that."

"Oh yea we got to go meet up with Gohan and Mikey." Josh replied. Sano looked at the teen and he nodded as the two walked to the entrance of the roof.

"Do not kill him Josh." Nikki called out.

"I make no promises." Josh replied as Sano gulped.

A minute earlier.

Videl was walking threw the hall ways and she couldn't help but be happy. She had just outsmarted and made the bad boy of the school blush and it was the greatest feeling in the world. While she was walking like the confident girl she was she saw her best friend.

"Hey Erasa." Videl called out but she just stood there keeping her eyes glued at the scene in front of her. When Videl got closer she was apparently biting her bottom lip.

Videl, now angry, walked up to the girl and began waving her hand in front of her face but to no avail. The crime fighter thought for a moment and a great idea appeared in her head. "Erasa there's a sale at Forever 21!"Instantly the blondes eyes looked back and forth as she looked for a mall but she only found a laughing ebony haired girl.

"Oh ha ha Videl you're so funny." Erasa said as she rolled her eyes.

After Videl wiped away a tear of pure joy she looked at the teen girl. "So what were you staring at."

Erasa's cheeks reddened and she looked down in embarrassment."Um uh nothing I was just thinking about those new shoes that Advari (Famous foot designer) just put out." Erasa lied.

Videl turned to her left and she saw a green haired teen walk up the stairs with some nervous kid in front of him. Videl grinned from ear to ear as she planned to embarrass the blonde teen. "Well Erasa I just saw the cutest boy with green hair walk up the stairs and I was thinking t-."

"STEP OFF OF HIM HE'S MINE." Erasa screamed as she went into full defense mode. Everyone turned to the perky blonde and she quickly came up with an excuse. "Um I mean that cute puppy dog is mine."

Everyone seemed to buy it and Erasa turned to Videl who was smirking wildly. "Shut the hell up." Erasa said as she tried to walkaway but was stopped by Videl.

"So he's yours well what about Sharpener?" Videl questioned.

"I don't know h-, I-i mean I didn't mean to say that I just thought he was cute and I overreacted." Erasa muttered quickly

Videl gave her a disapproving look but shook it off as they walked over to the table with all of the 'populars'.

On the roof.

Mikey was standing there sweating bullets as Gohan was literally shooting glares at the teen _"I bet these guys our at to kill me. I'll have to be on my guard."_ Gohan thought as he eyed the teen suspiciously.

The door suddenly opened up and Josh and Sano walked through. Sano stood to the left of Gohan while Josh stood in front of him.

"So how do you know about all of those attacks." Gohan asked.

"Well to tell that I would have tell you my back story."

"Well, go on we don't have much time." Gohan said.

Josh sighed and he began with his story. "Okay so I'll start from when I was about the age of four. Okay so I had come down with a horrible disease apparently it was genetic and it was the same thing that... killed my father." Josh paused at this as a sting of pain went threw is heart.

Mikey walked over to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, well anyway my mother was at a coffee shop and had been telling a man her problems and apparently this man said that he could help me with my problem. Usually my mother would have kicked him in his nuts and ran away but she was very desperate and wanted to keep me alive at all costs so she agreed.

That night my mother took me away to a room in a cave near south city. When he was operating on me he had taken a break and apparently my mom walked in to see how I was doing. The mysterious man with white hair had left a few images of body with an x-ray and he had apparently mad my heart and a few of my organs robotic and he had enhanced my ki greatly. After seeing those images my mom got scared and she got us he hell out of there with a few copies of his work.

When my mother had done further research she had figured out that he had implanted information in my brain about Son Goku and a few of his friends including Tien Shinhan, Yamcha the bandit, and Krillin Chestnut. When I awoke from the stasis I was in, mom didn't tell me about anything but, from that day on I could fly and shoot ki balls out of my hands. For the rest of my life my mom would always tell me to to never show any of my powers but luckily she would allow me to train regular martial arts.

When I was eleven Cell was attacking. My sister, my mother, and I where hiding in the house because we weren't dumb and assumed Hercule was going to defeat him. We had made it until the Cell games until earthquakes from the battle started to go off and we had to go to the forest to be safer. When I was flying a little cell came at me and we started to fight. Unfortunately I wasn't strong enough and I had been knocked down," Josh clenched his fist in anger as his aura flickered white for a split second."

"Then when the Cell thing was about to kill me my mother jumped in front of me and... she was murdered, right in f-front of me." Josh let a tear slip down his cheek and Gohan could feel his pain. That day Josh and him lost a person important to them and he knew exactly how he felt.

"Dude it's okay if you wann-." Sano started but was interrupted.

"Nah it's okay I can do it. Well I got really mad that my mom was killed and I put all of my power into a punch and I sent the Cell thing flying . After that event I flew my crying twin sister to a nearby village where I met this girl named Lime and my future mentor, Mr. Lao."

Gohan's eyes widened at this. "Whoa you know Lime that's actually funny I had just met here a few days before that." Gohan said with a smirk.

Josh laughed a little and he remembered something that Lime had told him. "So you were the pervert who tried to feel her up." Josh told him with a laugh.

Gohan's cheeks had reddened as Sano and Mikey started to laugh. "Can you guys just shut up and continue with the story." Gohan yelled in anger.

"Okay okay, After that Lime and her family took us in and after the Cell games her parents returned. Sadly my Mother didn't return and um we were forced to move in with my Grandma and Grandpa."

Gohan silently cursed himself for not including the Cell juniors in the wish but let he teen continue with his story.

"Well for the next year I trained with Mr. Lao and I had become significantly stronger, well mostly because when I train I get stronger faster than regular humans. Anyway when I was playing out in the woods alone ,because sister had a cold, I was blind sided and eventually kidnapped by a strange man. He had beaten me up badly and had left me in the woods alone for four months were I had to defend myself against wild animals. Luckily I survived and made my way back home to where my sister almost hugged me to death," Josh said as he laughed at his memory.

"From that day on I promised my self to train harder than they day before to protect my family and never let anything happen to anyone like what happened to me and my mother." Josh said as he finished off his story.

To most people Josh had a horrible life and would highly consider getting him a psychologist. To Gohan he had it fairly easy. Well not technically easy but it wasn't as bad as Gohan's he had seen so many people die that it was a surprise that he wasn't in a mental institution.

"So there's my life story what about yours." Josh asked with curiosity.

Gohan chuckled and looked at the teen. "There's not enough time in the day to tell you my story."

For the next ten minutes Gohan scarfed down his food and The other teens just watched in horror.

"Dude you got issues," Sano said in disgust..

"Yea, now you know why I don't eat at restaurants," Gohan replied as his new friends chuckled at his joke.

The bell had wrung and The four new friends walked from the roof and went to there next class. Gohan walked through the hallways at a slow pace not really caring if he was late or not.

Gohan walked into the class and he sat down next to some random teen. The rest of the school day went very uneventful as Gohan just slept his way through everything.

The saiyan teen walked out of school until he was stopped by something that angered him. Videl was talking to some jock who was apparently the captain of the basketball team.

Gohan clenched his fist in anger as he walked on and he threw his capsule onto the ground and out popped his motorcycle.

Meanwhile Videl was looking at Gohan with a large smirk on her face. But that changed when she looked into his eyes. The teen crime fighter saw nothing but agony like he had been threw a lot but Gohan had shook the look from his eyes.

" _No Videl you can't get lost in his eyes you have to keep your eyes on the prize."_ Videl assured her self. _"Even though he did look sad I could still see a lot of jealousy. So that means 3-2 it looks like I'm catching up with him._

 _IMPORTANT_ MESSAGE: Go check out my profile for a poll that I put up for this story. Please vote and don't forget to R&R for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much. Your support has been great and your reviews mad me feel way better. So to show you my never ending gratitude here is another chapter.**

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 ** _"This is a person's conscious."_**

 _This is a note or letter._

Talking on the phone

 **Okay guys I'm going to give you this for your benefit. This is the main characters who are in the classes.**

 **1st: English. Everyone has that except Angela.**

 **2nd: Math. Gohan, Nikki, Penn, Sharpener, Erasa, Angela, and Videl./ Josh, Sano, and Mikey are in another class together.**

 **Lunch: Everyone**

 **3rd: Gym: Angela, Videl, Erasa, Josh, Gohan, Mikey, Sharpner, Penn./ Nikki and Sano.**

 **4th History. Everyone**

 **This is block scheduling. Each class will be long but I won't be writing about every minute in every class like I may skip over a class sometimes. This is just so that you guys know when I put 1st block or 2nd you know where everyone is. I'll probably put this in for every chapter from now on.**

 **Last time on Can Two Wrongs Make a Right?**

* * *

 **The saiyan teen walked out of school until he was stopped by something that angered him. Videl was talking to some jock who was apparently the captain of the basketball team.**

 **Gohan clenched his fist in ange at the sight as he walked on and he threw his capsule onto the ground and out popped his motorcycle.**

 **Meanwhile Videl was looking at Gohan with a large smirk on her face. But that changed when she looked into his eyes. The teen crime fighter saw nothing but anger in them. Suddenly Videl became washed with guilt.**

 **" _No Videl you can't be guilty in his eyes you have to keep your eyes on the prize."_ Videl assured her self. _"Even though he did look angry I could still see a lot of jealousy. So that means 3-2 it looks like I'm catching up with him."_**

* * *

 **What events could this game bring to the table. Are they good or bad? You'll have to read to find out.**

 _ **Game Time**_

It had been two weeks since the last time we saw our young teens. Neither Gohan and Videl have been able to get one another jealous. But that would all change with the news that is coming today. (Thursday)

In first block.

" _Gr it's been a few weeks since I got Videl jealous and I'm making zero progress,"_ Gohan thought as he snapped his pencil angrily. Gohan was wearing a black hoodie with no sleeves and white sweat pants. He also wore black and white shoes.

" _I've got to step up my game. If I counted correctly then it's 3-2 and I'm winning but she's caching up which is not good."_

The teen saiyan looked to his right to see Videl siting there doodling in her notebook. Videl looked at Gohan and her face instantly reddened at him staring. Gohan turned away as a little pink started to show on his face and he got a little tingly feeling in his stomach.

" _And what is with this feeling in my stomach?"_ Gohan thought with anger in his thought voice... thingy. You know what I mean.

" _ **Only time will tell young one."**_

" _Where did you get that from a fortune cookie?"_

" _ **You ask a lot of questions young one."**_

" _Shut up."_

Meanwhile Videl was sitting next to Sharpner and Penn and she was wearing her normal white t-shirt with a pink under shirt, black finger less loves, and black biker shorts. The two dimwits were talking about sports or something and Videl couldn't care less. The only thing on her mind was a certain half saiyan.

" _Kami he looked so cute with that stupid spiky hair and his big muscles."_ Videl thought has she bit her lip unknowingly.

" _No shut up Videl you don't think he's cute he's a big stupid sexy idiot."_

" _ **You do know you jus-."**_

" _Shut up."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a small note hit her arm. Videl looked to her left to see Gohan staring at the front of the room with a grin on his face. Videl picked up the note and she read it.

 _Gohan: I'm bored aren't you too? I'm bored how about you?_

Videl smiled at the letter and she wrote her own and threw it at him.

 _Videl: You sure do ask a lot of questions._

 _Gohan: Why does everyone say that?_

 _Videl: Who said that?_

 _Gohan: Never mind but I do have one last question._

 _Videl: And that is..._

 _Gohan: What are you wearing._

Videl looked at him in a confused manner.

 _Videl: Well if you hadn't noticed I'm wearing a white t-shirt with a pink undershirt with black biker shorts and black finger less gloves._

 _Gohan: How about under that. ;)_

Videl's' cheeks flared up and she turned away at the question. When Videl turned to see Gohan and the bastard was looking at her with a large smirk on his face. Before Videl could attack him the teacher walked in and Gohan's eyes widened with shock and anger.

"Hello delinquents I'm your substitute and my name is Mr. Shu and I'll be your instructor." A very snobby voice said as he wrote his name on the chalk board. As he wrote the board made a loud screech that made everyone shiver.

" _What the hell is this curly haired bastard doing here."_ Gohan thought has he gritted his teeth.

Videl looked to her side to see anger plastered on Gohan's face. _"I wonder why he's so mad."_ Videl thought.

In front of Videl was Erasa who sat next to Josh and his group. Erasa was forced to move because Penn waned to sit next to Videl and she didn't want to hear him cry about it. Although siting next to the green haired cutie was a bonus.

If there was one thing that Erasa was good at it was that she knew how to flirt and with her supernatural powers she could get most guys.

Erasa looked to her right to see Josh writing down notes and she couldn't help but get nervous.

" _What is wrong with me, I'm usually working my charms by now but I get so nervous around him. God what is he doing to me?"_

" _ **I don't know girl it's a big mystery to me too."**_

" _He's just so cute in a smart guy kinda way. I've never flirted with his type before. What should I do?"_ Erasa thought has she stared of into space.

Erasa was interrupted by a smack to the hand. The blonde winced in pain as she gave out a little cry.

"Pay attention you brat!"Mr. Shu yelled. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and Videl was steaming.

"Prick." Erasa whispered and the teacher heard her. Mr. Shu brought up his whip and smacked Erasa again.

"This will teach you some respect." The curly haired teacher yelled as he brought down his whip.

"W-what." Shu said in a surprised voice. The whole class was surprised except from three students. The green haired nerd had caught the whip and he sent the teacher a murderous glare.

"Let go of my whip this in-." Shu got out until he was slammed into the wall behind him. Most of the students didn't even see him move, all except Gohan.

The half cyborg got into the teachers face with a sadistic look in his eye. "You know only so many things make me wanna kill people and hurting people who are weaker than themselves is high on that list," Josh told him with a dark voice that sent shivers down the classes spine.

"Unhand me you hooligan or I will call the authorities," Shu yelled out in a scared tone.

"I'd like to see you try. It would be fun to see if you could make it to your cell phone before I killed you." Josh smirked as the teacher looked like he was going to cry. Then he started crying.

"P-please d-don't kill m-me," Shu cried.

"Mm maybe not this time but listen to me right now. If I ever see your ass in this city again I will personally make sure that you won't have hands to whip anyone ever again."

"Y-yes s-sir." Shu said with tears down his eyes.

"Now run." Josh said. Mr. Shu took of running and he tripped over some of the stairs but he picked him self up and ran out side screaming bloody murder.

Josh's face turned back to normal and his sadistic nature was gone. He turned around to meet a scared group of teens. "What?" Josh asked innocently.

"What the hell was that?" Sharpner asked still scared out of his mind. I mean who wouldn't be his voice was so chilling Chuck Norris would have peed his pants.

"That was a reminder to never make me mad, now if you'll excuse me." Josh turned away from a creeped out Sharpner and walked over to Erasa who had a little blood streaming down from her hand. When Josh went to grab her wrist Erasa recoiled on instinct but Josh held up his right hand. "I'm not gonna hurt you don't worry," Josh said in a comforting tone.

" _ **Come on Erasa you gotta man up. It won't look good if you act like a little girl when he tries to touch you."**_

" _You're right I gotta man up,"_ Erasa thought. The blonde teen put out her hand and Josh put his around her wrist and electricity shot between the both of them.

"Whoa." They both said in unison. They sat there for about a solid minute until Josh started to inspect her arm. When Josh moved her wrist to the side he saw something that sparked his interest.

Out of nowhere a loud "Ahem." Everyone looked to see the principal standing there tapping her foot with clear anger across her 40 year old face. She was a surprisingly young looking with short purplish coloring in hair with light blue eyes plus an intimidating glare.

The two pulled back, both of them blushing like crazy. The women with violet hair walked into the room making most of the teen guys turned their head as she walked by. Even though she was in her forties she was stunning. The principal walked up to the green haired cyborg with a look of curiosity and anger.

"Someone take this girl to the nurses office. You," The deadly gorgeous woman said while pointing at Josh. "Come with me." In an instance Videl took Erasa to the nurses office and Josh followed The principal into her office.

The woman sat down in her chair and she crossed one leg over the other like a professional. Josh sat down leaning against the back of the chair.

"So you're the one who assaulted and scared the substitute to death." The lady said who was wearing a violet colored paint suit with a white buttoned up shirt that was opened up to where you could see a good amount of cleavage.

"It's because I have the green hair right?" Josh asked in a mocking tone.

"Also because Mr. Shu was screaming about a green haired menace and I took a shot in the dark." The beautiful women said in a sarcastic voice.

"Wow your smarter than you look," Josh said with a smile which earned him a growl and he quickly took back his comment. "In the nicest way possible though."

"Look buster I know that you're a good student, besides mouthing off to some of the teachers every now and then and occasionally getting your fair share of detentions, you have a good track record."

"And your point is..." Josh led on earning a scowl.

"My POINT is that I will not punish you right away. I would however love to hear your side of this story."

"Okay it was a dark and cold night an-." Josh started out but was interrupted.

"The non dramatic version." The Violet haired lady said with a roll of her eyes.

"Aww your no fun. Whatever here's what happened..."

For the next hour Josh had to explain the story in detail and he had to right down what happened and The principal had called in witnesses and they all verified his story.

By the time every thing was done it was the second block and Josh walked to his class where he met up with Mikey and they walked in together. On the second floor was the rest of the bunch and they were currently in Math.

Sharpner was siting in class and he had an angry look on his face. He was thinking about what happened in the first block. Yes I know it seems impossible but he was actually thinking.

" _That stupid green haired yellow eyed bastard thinking he can touch my girl like that. When I get my hands on him he's gonna wish he never even looked at her."_ Sharpner though has a wide grin appeared on his face.

A few seats over was Penn and he was trying to impress Videl. "So Videl like what you see." Penn said as he flexed his muscles at the young crime fighter.

"Not really." Videl replied as she turned around and looked at Gohan who was looking at he bored.

Penn saw this and a scowl appeared on his face. "You want me to deal with that loser?" Penn asked.

Videl rolled her eyes and looked towards the muscled teen. "No, and he's not a loser,"The pig tailed teen replied with a hint of anger. Over the weeks Gohan had been showing Penn up and he had begun to call him a loser which Videl hated.

Penn was about to retort but Videl's watch beeped and a smile spread across her face. "Mrs. Cinders."

A woman with long nut brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes looked towards the teen. "Yes yes go save lives but be back before the end of class."

"Thanks," Videl yelled as she ran out of class. When Videl got out onto the roof she threw out her capsule and flew off towards the scene.

Back in class.

" _It looks like princess just ran off to the ball."_ Gohan thought as a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

" _ **So what's your plan."**_

" _I'm going t-. Wait if your me shouldn't you know my plan?"_

" _ **Well yeah but... um, just tell the teacher your going to the bathroom."**_

" _Whatever."_

"Hey Mrs. Cinders can I go to the bathroom." Gohan asked.

Mrs. Cinders turned around from writing on the chalk bored to face the young student. "You know Mr. Son there's this thing called raising your hand." The brunette teacher said.

It took all of Gohan's might not to say something sarcastic to her. "Yea I know but I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Just make it quick." Mrs. Cinders said. Gohan smirked as he got up out of his seat and ran out of the door. When Gohan got to the roof he powered up to super saiyan and threw of his shirt. The young teen flew off towards the scene of the crime.

At the crime.

Videl was behind the blockade and the cops and robber were having a shootout. There were four of them and they were robbing a jewelry store.

" _Man I really wish I knew how to use a gun right now."_ Videl thought has she ducked between another stray bullet. One of the robbers were reloading and Videl stood up and jumped over the car. She hit the robber with a flying kick that sent him soaring into the building,knocking him out.

"Oh no it's the daughter of Hercule." One of the robbers said as she cowered in fear. The lady robber ran away along with a male and they got into their car and started up the vehicle.

"I'm not scared of some skinny little girl." The biggest and toughest guy said.

Videl smirked at his words and she got into her battle stance. "Then let's fight."

"We will puny girl." A six foot five male said as he dropped his gun and charged at Videl. The male swung his fist but Videl ducked and hit him with a quick jab to the stomach and jumped up and kicked him in his face making him take a few steps back.

"That hurt little girl," The robber wiped off a trickle of blood going down the edge of his lip. "Your going to pay for that."

The man charged quickly at her and kneed her in the stomach and Videl doubled over in pain. "How you like them apples?"

Videl swept his legs and he hit the concrete face first, hard. When he tried to get up Videl stomped on his head and he went unconscious. "I like them that much."

The young crime fighter smirked and she looked at a black pickup truck that was speeding away. "Crap baskets."

The teen grabbed her capsule and was about to throw it when she saw a golden light flash by her and head towards the truck. Videl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course he's here."

The gold fighter flew towards the side of the truck and he turned around and he put his hands on the back of his head like he was laying on a beach. The two criminals looked to the left and they screamed in terror. "So you guys tourist or what?" Gohan asked.

The woman was driving and she started to swerve around in fear and they headed straight for a telephone pole. They both closed their eyes as they awaited death, but it never came. The two thieves opened there eyes to see the gold fighter with his hand blocking them from their death.

"Run!" They both jumped out of the truck and ran for their lives. Gohan shook his head in disappointment. Gohan used his instant transmission and he appeared in front of the male.

"Sup buttercup." The male look terrified but he pulled his fist back and swung a sloppy punch Gohan blocked the punch with his wrist and he sighed. "Really that was pathetic." The teen grabbed his head and smashed it against his knee. The very well built man fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding a little. Okay more like a lot.

" _Looks like I have to be the nice guy."_

" _ **Nice Guy. You just smashed his head into our knee and his power level is obviously under 9,000. So I'm pretty sure you might have killed him."**_

" _No ones perfect."_ Gohan thought. The half saiyan put his hand on the mans back and used his instant transmission to teleport to the hospital.

Meanwhile the female robber named Jackie was running away and she was making good progress. "Nice try losers but Jackie gets away again." The 15 year old red head smirked. Her fun was short lived has she heard a helicopter. The yellow jet landed 5 feet in front of her and a beautiful raven haired teen hoped out.

"You know scum like you are why I do my job." Videl spoke. The teen had a sense of authority and justice in her voice. Videl held her hands on her hips.

"I surrender!" Jackie said as she put her hands up and got on her knees. Videl looked shocked but she walked over to the Lady and proceed to put her cop given handcuffs on and read her, her rights.

" _I can't believe she actually gave up that quickly."_

 _ **Well there's a first time for everything."**_

" _Yea she doesn't even look like a criminal. She probably got in with the wrong crowd ."_ Videl thought. Police cars started rolling in and the chief came out with red in his face. _"This is going to suck."_

"Videl what are you doing," The chief exclaimed. "That women could have had a weapon and you had no back up. Do you know what your father would've done to us if you would've gotten hurt." The chief ranted.

"I'm sorry sir she was getting away and I needed to stop her." The chief sighed and shook his head.

"Your going to be the end of me you know." Videl gave the chief her famous puppy dog eyes and he rolled his eyes. "Go."

Videl threw her capsule onto the ground and took off in her yellow jet copter to school shouting, "Thanks Chief!"

After Gohan dropped off the criminal at Hercule cities hospital he instant transmissioned to school. When he appeared on the roof he saw Videl's jet copter overhead and he dropped out of super saiyan and ran down the metal steps his feet making a clanking sound every time they hit the steps. He dashed down the hallway and he stopped right in front of his class door. The teen saiyan walked in earning stares from the classmates and the teacher.

"Mr. Son I thought you were going to the bathroom." Mrs. Cinders said. She had a death glare on and she looked like she was about to attack him.

"I did but life happens and things got in the way and-."

"Sorry Mrs. Cinders I was out with the police. Videl said as she panted heavily. A smirk appeared on a certain blonde's face as she looked at the two teens.

"Whatever both of you take your seats!" Mrs. Cinders said in a stern voice.

The two dark haired teens nodded and walked to their seats. When Videl took her seat next to Penn and Erasa she was earning looks from both of them. One an evil glare and one a smirk. I wonder who gave which look.

10 minutes later the bell rang and everyone exited for lunch. Gohan was walking threw the halls. The teen looked to his left to see Josh heading for the cafeteria. "Yo Josh." The muscular fighter turned around and he walked past a few people and up to Gohan. He gave Gohan a hand shake and greeted him.

"What's up."

"Nothing much just headed to the cafeteria wanna go to the roof maybe meet up with Sano and Mikey," Gohan suggested.

"Yeah sure let's go. I'm pretty sure I saw Sano in the cafeteria," Josh said. The two walked into the cafeteria and met up with Sano.

Erasa and Videl were both eating there lunches in the cafetiere with Erasa's 'friends'. "So Videl what's up with you and Gohan," Erasa smirked at the teen.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Oh please Videl when you left for the police emergency Gohan left right after you did and you both came back at the same time."

"You were also panting when you came in." Lisa added with a wink. Videl turned her head with a little pink forming on her cheeks but then a thought appeared in her head.

" _If Gohan left after I did and he came back just before me then he must have been fighting as the golden fighter,"_ A smirk appeared on Videl's face. _"I'm coming for you Son Gohan."_

Mikey was sitting in the Library and he was finishing up in Shakespeare's Hamlet. Mikey sat down the book and smiled in delight.

" _Wow what a delight. That book was just to die for."_ Mikey thought. The teen got up and walked into the shelf's to look for another book. As he searched for another Shakespeare book he spotted a frustrated girl with her head down and a hood that covered her hair. Mikey inched over to her and when he was to her right he slightly tapped her on her shoulder and she squeaked and smacked him with a large book. Mickey fell to the ground while covering his head. The girl gasped and started to help him up.

"I'm tots sorry." The girl screeched. The girl helped him up and Mikey was currently nursing his little lump.

"It's okay it w-w-w-." Mikey couldn't finish his sentence as he stared into the girls eyes. They were a beautiful purple and her face, oh her face was flawless. Not one blemish on it. Mikey just stood there looking at her and he didn't realize that he was staring.

The girl who had hit him was blushing like crazy and she looked down in embarrassment. She had to admit that this guy was cute. Even though he looked like a complete nerd. "Um..."

Mikey snapped out of his trance and he started blushing like crazy. "Oh I'm sorry for uh that," Mikey said. The teen got nervous and he started to tap his foot on the rug.

The girl stared wide eyed and she shook her head furiously " No it was my fault I was being my usual klutzy self."

"Well how about you tell me your name and we'll be even." Mikey said. The blonde haired teen had gotten that line from his favorite romance novel book High School Love.

"Wait did you get that line from "High School Love"? The girl questioned.

"Uh yea , I didn't think anyone else in this school read that book."

"Well I have it's my favorite romance novel," The purple eyed girl said but was overcome with sadness.

"W-whats wrong," Mikey stuttered to her not knowing how to handle he situation.

"Well I really like the book but I can't fine the sequel or the one after that. That's actually why I'm here." She replied.

Mikey's face brightened and a large smile appeared on it. "That's all, I actually have both of them at my house. We could go to the library and we could read it together."

Her face beamed with joy until she realized what he had said. She instantly blushed and a small smile materialized on her face. Mikey realized what he said and he started to stutter, "I-i mean if y-you want."

"Yeah how about tomorrow at maybe 7?" The teen asked shyly.

"Okay I'll be there," Mikey said with a large smile. The girl started to walk away and something came into Mikey's head. "Hey you never told me your name.

"It's Angela, see you later." The preppy girl walked out pf the library leaving a stunned teen.

" _Wow, what a girl."_

Final Block.

Gohan took his seat next to Videl while Sano and Josh sat next to Erasa. Mikey was sitting in the front of the class and there was an open seat next to him because who wants to honestly sit in the front. A few seats over from Sano was Nikki who was doodling in her notebook. Last and certainly least are the two idiots and they were sitting on the far left of the top row.

The teacher walked in with a very professional look and she laid her brief case on the desk and looked at the class. "Good morning students if y-," Ms. Norika **(An/ I ran out of ideas.)** was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ms. Norika walked to the door and opened it to see one of the administrators and a student who was half behind the door and half visible.

"No way, i-it can't be _,"_ Mikey thought.

After a brief minute of the two talking the student walked in and Mikey could only gasp at who it was. It was none other than Angela standing in a pink miniskirt and a white blouse with flowers over them. She also had pink flats on and she was wearing a little pink on her cheeks from looking at a certain nerd.

"Well class it looks like we have a new member in our class," Ms. Norika said with a neutral face and tone. Some either nodded, waved, or said hi at the teen since all of them already knew her. "You may take your seat Ms. Anderson."

"Over hear hot stuff," Clip a kid with brown hair and a fairly muscular built with hazel eyes shouted. Along with him were his cronies who whistled at the girl. Angela was about to walk up there but she looked at Mikey and she didn't know what it was but some force made her walk over to him and sit down. Most of the class gasped and the jocks were heated.

"Uh... hey," Mikey said nervously.

"Hi nice to see you again." Unlike Mikey, Angela had experience with talking to the other sex and she was very confident while talking to him.

Above the two was Gohan and he was sitting next to Videl. Gohan was sitting in his chair and he was tapping his pencil in boredom as the teacher talked about something stupid. On the other hand Videl felt like every time that pencil hit the desk one of her nerves disappeared. After a few more moments Videl had, had enough.

"Can you please stop tapping that damn pencil," Videl shout-whispered to him.

"I don't know how about you make me."

Videl growled and grabbed Gohan's wrist thinking she had won.

" _Wait a second I've seen Gohan's reflexes first hand and he's never that slow."_

Videl's eyes widened as she looked at the devious smirk Gohan was giving her. "Oh no." Gohan pulled his arm back which made Videl fall on top of Gohan and Gohan fall to the ground. When Videl opened her eyes she was sitting on Gohan's waist and a sexual position and Gohan was smirking. Videl looked at Gohan and she got lost in his onyx orbs as well as Gohan in her bright blue bulbs. The both of them stayed like that for a solid minute and a half.

"Ahem!" A loud female voice 'coughed'. Both teens looked to see Ms. Norika standing over them. Their faces flared up and they both scrambled of off each other. They both got into their seats and Ms. Norika was not happy but a small smirk fell on her lips as she walked back to the board and began to teach. Gohan and Videl were surprised when they didn't get a detention or at least written up. The class just shook it off and began to look at Ms. Norika teach.

Penn, Sharpener, and Clip were all angry. " What the hell was my Videl is on top of the new kid." Penn gripped his fist tightly together.

"I know how you feel. Erasa and that geek with the green hair were holding hands and getting all lovey dovey with each other."

"I third that, I can't believe Angela turned me down for that blonde nerd."

"Just wait till I get my hands on him." They said in unison

Sano was sitting in his chair and he was half sleep and half awake. You know the usual. He was about to go to sleep when a note hit his tan arm. The teen lifted his head to see a blushing Nikki a few seats over and he gave her a small smile. The teen opened the note and he started to read it.

 _Nikki: Stay awake we don't want Ms. Norika to yell at you._

Sano smirked and he tossed his own letter back.

 _Sano: I didn't know you cared that much._

 _Nikki: Maybe I care maybe I don't, only I know the answer._

 _Sano: I was hoping it was the first one._

 _Nikki: It might just be the first one._

Nikki looked at Sano and she couldn't stop smiling!. _"What is up with me. I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life. He's just so cute and smart and cute."_ Nikki thought dreamily. When Sano was about to toss another note over a strong arm caught his wrist.

"Throw that and you die," Josh sad in his quite and deep voice. Sano gulped as he dropped the note and put his hands up in surrender. After that scene the whole class started to talk loudly and Ms Norkia thought it was a right time to tell them the news.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Everyone quieted down and looked at their teacher. "You all will be pairing up with someone you know that will help you with your work. Because on Tuesday you will have to give give us a small presentation on a war that interest you. You can also write about a time in American history that interest you."

The whole class broke out in whisperers and loud questions to each other. "Quiet down now I will give you the next half an hour to group up with your partner and come up with something. Now Go!." People started Grouping up and Gohan looked to Videl and she looked at him. The teacher than went out of the room to take a call.

" _ **Come on Videl women up and ask him already."**_

"So uh G-gohan do you w-wanna be p-partners?" The dark haired girl blushed at her question and Gohan was trying to keep his cheeks from not doing the same.

" _Please say yes not only will this help me discover his secrets but I'll get to hang out with him alone. Not that I want to."_

"Sure." Gohan answered simply and Videl felt a wave of relief wash over her.

Josh got up to ask Erasa to be his partner and he saw Sharpner do the same. They both eyed each other neither making a move but before Sharpner knew what was happening. Josh was already talking to Erasa.

"So Erasa do you have a partner yet?"

"Maybe," Erasa answered innocently. She was definitely in hard to get mode and she was not giving up an inch.

"So if a green haired nerd were to ask you to be his partner would you say yes?" When Josh said that he moved closer to Erasa but not to close.

"No." The yellow eyed teen felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. "I would say yes to a green haired yellowed eyed teen who basically stopped a man from assaulting me." Erasa smiled as Josh's face brightened.

Mikey looked at Angel who looked back at him and they kept doing that for a solid minute. Clip came up and he walk towards Angela. "So sexy thang you wanna be with me." Angel looked at him with curiosity.

"She can't because she's working with me." Mikey stated and the two looked at him with confusion until Angela got a little tingly feeling in her stomach and she smiled at him.

When Angela was about to agree with him Clip spoke up. "Say that again nerd."

"First my names Mikey and second I said she's my partner so how about you go sit down and leave us alone!" Mikey yelled and everyone looked at the scene. Mikey didn't know what came over him. When he saw that guy hitting on her he wanted to beat him up and he just started saying things but he was liking it.

"You trying to start something geek because you don't want to fight me." Sharpner walked up to Clip's side.

"Yay so you better leave. Or else."

"Or else what?" Josh waked over and he stood by his friend.

"Or else we're going to have to give you and your friend a beating," Penn said to Josh.

" Well how about we make it a three on three." Gohan walked up to the left of Mikey preparing to face off with the other three. The schools line backer walked up to side with Penn.

"Hey don't count me out," Sano said wile joining the stand off.

Videl watched them staring at each other and she was worried about what was about to happen next. "What in the world is going on."A voice yelled and it was the one and only Ms. Norika.

"Nothing mam we where just having a disagreement and it got out of hand," Clip said.

"That better be it now go back to your seats and write down who your partner is," Ms Norita ordered and everyone did as she said. Sano walked over to where Nikki was and he whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

Nikki nodded and she wrote down their names on the paper and handed it to the teacher when she collected the names. "Okay Class since this is a fairly important project I would like to see you give great effort in this project. And No fooling around at each others houses," Ms. Norika warned.

After her statement everyone returned to their regular seats all with smirks on their faces. It was definitely game time.

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Please go to my profile and check out the poll I have up there. I know it wasn't up their the last time but it is now so go check it out. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back hope you'r ready for some good reading because here it comes.**

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 ** _"This is a person's conscious."_**

 _This is a note or letter._

Talking on the phone

 **Okay guys I'm going to give you this for your benefit. This is the main characters who are in the classes.**

 **1st Mr. Bubo: English. Everyone has that except Angela.**

 **2nd : Math. Gohan, Nikki, Penn, Sharpener, Erasa, Angela, and Videl./ Josh, Sano, and Mikey are in another class together.**

 **Lunch: Everyone**

 **3rd Vegeta Gym: Angela, Videl, Erasa, Josh, Gohan, Mikey, Sharpner, Penn./ Nikki and Sano.**

 **4th History. Everyone**

 **This is block scheduling. Each be long but I won't be writing about every minute in every class like I may skip over a class sometimes. This is just so that you guys know when I put 1st block or 2nd you know where everyone is.**

 **These images are owned by Owc478 on deviant art.**

 **Josh: art/Daiku-V1-399139159**

 **Nikki : art/Myou-V1-395864925**

 **Beta read by : AwesomeA909**

 **Meet the Androids**

Gohan was walking outside of the school. The poor saiyan was a little angry because he had to literally escape a large group of fan-girls that were trying to molest him. The teen was about to pull out the capsule for his bike when he noticed Videl. She was screaming into her phone and Gohan couldn't help but chuckle.

" _Even when she's angry she still looks cute."_ Gohan smirked, until he realized what he had said. _"I-I mean she looks weird... yea weird, that's what I meant to say."_

" _ **Yup, whatever you say young one."**_

" _Shut up."_

Gohan brought himself back to reality and looked at Videl, who had her hand on her forehead. The teen saiyan walked over to Videl and sat on her bench.

"Sup," Gohan said. Videl jumped and got into her battle stance, preparing to fight. She had her arms in a boxing form and her fist balled up, ready to fire.

"Did I scare the almighty Videl?" Gohan said with a chuckle.

"I'm not in the mood Gohan."

"How about you sit right here and tell Gohan all about your problems." Gohan patted his hand on his lap. He smirked at Videl which caused her to blush in response.

" _If he thinks he's going to get me to be one of his fan girls that easily. He's sadly wrong,"_ Videl thought.

"Wow Gohan, I didn't realize you wanted me that badly, " Videl replied with a large grin. Gohan started sweating nervously, as he tried to calm himself down.

" _Come on Gohan, compose yourself, you can't let her win."_

"I don't," Gohan said in a calm voice. Videl just smiled at him, because she knew he was lying. "So who were you screaming at."

"Trying to change the subject Gohan; wow I didn't know you would give up that easily." Gohan started to panic a little. "However, I will throw you a bone and tell you. My idiotic father can't pick me up because he's at hooters with some slut."

Gohan chuckled. "So, why don't you just use your jet copter?"

"Because I have to get the oil changed in it and if I fly it might breakdown in the middle of the air." An idea came to Gohan's head, and the young saiyan smirked.

"How about I give you a ride?" Gohan asked. Videl's eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, unless you wanna take another ride." The demi saiyan put on a playful grin. Videl rolled her eyes and she punched him in his arm with a small laugh. Gohan let out a chuckle followed by a warm smile.

" _Kami he's so cute. Why can't I resist him?"_

"Fine, I will. Only because I have no other ride though," Videl told him not wanting to boost his ego.

Gohan stood up and he rummaged through his string back pack. The bag was red and black with the Nike symbol on it. The teen pulled out his capsule holder and took out his capsule. He walked over to the street, clicked the button and threw it. His bike popped out and Gohan hopped on it.

"Come on." Videl smiled, as she walked over to the bike and she hopped on the end of it. Gohan handed her his helmet and Videl put it on.

Videl wrapped her arms around the saiyans toned stomach. She snuggled into his back, as she felt all her worries wash away. Gohan smiled as he felt her warmth against his body. The teen saiyan took a deep breath and smelled Videl. Her smell was intoxicating, despite of her fighting crime, she smelled like a homemade pumpkin pie.

Gohan revved up the engine and then sped off, kicking up dust as he rode towards the Satan household.

Meanwhile, Josh was in his home.

Josh sat on his blue covers that were neatly placed on his bed. He had a white night stand with a golden lamp on the left side of the bed. He had various pictures of sports figures on his walls and a 39 inch insignia TV on a stand in front of his bedroom. The walls were colored a plain gray and the rug was a dark blue. There was also a clock in above the tv.

The teen cyborg dropped his homework onto his night stand and he laid back on his bed.

" _That was easy,"_ Josh thought.

" _ **Now if we only had an idea on how to handle our study date with Erasa."**_

" _Yea that would help me big time,"_ Josh thought. The warrior scratched his chin. He couldn't come up with anything though.

" _I've got nothing,"_ Josh looked at the clock above his tv. The clock read 4:00 pm. _"We should go train."_

 _ **"Might as well."**_

Josh stood up from his bed and walked to his closet. He opened the blue closet door and started to rummage through it. He pulled out his fighting gear and he started to put it on. The cyborg wore a orange and blue jacket with a yellow crest on the bottom left of the jacket. He had a blue belt, that when put on, it made a yellow heart. The teen wore gray gi pants with boots that had white going up the middle and blue on the sides.

Josh walked out of his room and peeked into his sister's room. She was currently sitting on her purple covered bed that had flowers all over it. She had a large bookshelf to her left and a computer with a white desk in the front of the room. The place was purple in color with a white rug.

"Hey Kiki." Nikki looked up from her book and she rolled her eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Nikki complained.

"Whatever sis. I'm going to train so if Grandpa and Grandma ask where I went tell them that."

A smirk appeared on Nikki's face. "You sure you aren't going to hang out with that blonde who you were talking to."

A warm blush worked it's way onto the teens face. "Shut up."

Nikki laughed a little as she watched her younger brother walk out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"What like kiss someone."

Nikki's face turned red and she charged out of the room after her brother. Josh laughed as he ran out of the house and flew off into the sky leaving a white trail.

"Come back here!" Nikki screamed.

Josh was flying thorough the sky with a smile on his face. The teen was ecstatic. He had a study date with Erasa and he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a crush on her since middle school, but he was too afraid to ask.

 _"I can't believe she said yes to be my partner."_

 _ **"Well you are a stud. Well technically I'm a stud."**_

 _"Wow brag much."_

 _ **"Well it's your fault I do."**_

 _"How is it my fault?"_

 _ **"Uhh… w-well, it just is."**_

Josh rolled his eyes at his inner-voice, _"Whatever."_

The cyborg looked at where he was and he stopped in mid air. Josh slowly descended onto the ground and looked at his surroundings. There were rocks all over the place and small mountains around this area too.

"Let's go," Josh said. The teen cyborg took deep breath as he closed his eyes shut. A few seconds later images of Goku, Tien, and Krillin appeared in front of him. Dr. Gero had given him this ability so he could practice fighting the people he was supposed to kill. (All of them are about the same power Krillin is so a little lower than Josh.)

"Nice to see you all again." All three of them nodded and Josh smiled at them. "All right come at me!"

Goku smirked at the teen and he charged at the cyborg. Josh quickly got in his battle stance as he waited for the attack. Goku's' image disappeared and Krillin appeared with a low kick that took Josh by surprise. Josh snap vanished from Krillin's' kick and he appeared behind him.

Josh took a swing at the bald human but he had already turned around and he blocked the punch. Josh kneed Krillin but he block with his elbow. Out of nowhere Tien came at Josh from his back with a battle cry. Josh sensed him and flipped over the attack. Before Tien could react Josh punched him in his back, sending him flying into Krillin and then into a small mountain. The teen cyborg smiled, but it dropped when he turned around to a mad Goku. Dr. Gero had gave Goku that mad setting so when Josh would hurt his friends, he would be prepared to fight against an angry Goku.

"No holding back Goku!" The father of Gohan put his hands to the side and started to power up. Josh stared in awe as his power exceeded his own and kept rising. When Goku stopped powering up, his power was around when he fought Frieza in his final form. Josh looked at him in shock and fear but regained his composure and started to power up too. A white aura surrounded the cyborg as his power rose and kept on going. His aura turned a bright green and he stopped powering up. Josh's power was now around Goku's, but he was still a little weaker than him.

Josh charged at Goku and he did the same. They both clashed together, there forearms hitting each others. They both disappeared from sight and their bodies kept clashing together, their bodies turning into sonic booms as they went at each other. Josh tried to kick Goku in his head but he ducked and sent a kick to Josh's side which landed and sent the teen flying to his left. Goku flew a few feet away from him and Josh started to fire ki blasts at the saiyan. Goku did the same and the blasts clashed together. Goku charged up a large yellow ki blast and he threw it at Josh. The ki ball flew at Josh but he dodged it in time.

"Nice try." Josh smirked at Goku.

"Think again." Josh's smirk fell when he was hit in the back by the ki blasts that Goku shot at him. Before he could recover Krillin flew from under Josh and he kneed him in his stomach making the cyborg cough up a little saliva. Krillin punched Josh in his right cheek which sent him flying backwards.

" _ **Destructo Disk."**_ Josh's eyes sprung open, as he saw the yellow ki disk flying at him. Josh sidestepped the disk but not before a medium sized cut appeared right arm. The teen grabbed his arm in pain, but before he could recover, he sensed a large power level above him. Tien was staring at the teen with a triangle in his hands.

" _ **Neo-Tri Beam."**_ The attack came full force at Josh and the hit sent him crashing into the ground. Pain was everywhere in the cyborg's body and his left arm was in the worst shape. Josh tried to stand up, but he got hit with another tri beam and it sent him down into a large crater. The pain was unbearable and Josh closed his eyes.

"Off." The battle before him slowly faded away until he was brought back to the real world. When he returned, his body had received minor damage from the training in his mind. Josh put his head down in shame while he shook his head angrily.

"WHY!" The teen yelled to the heavens, as he dropped to his knees. Josh clenched his fist and slammed them into the rocky ground, making a decent sized crater around himself.

"Why am I so weak!" Unknowingly, Josh's power started to rise, and it started to become uncontrollable. "Every point in my life every time I needed to be strong I've failed those who counted on me." Flashes of his battle against the cell junior and the mysterious man who attacked him passed through his head.

"I've trained every day of my life to become stronger, but I can't even compare to the other Z-fighters." Josh's aura was now green and lightning was striking the ground near him. "There has to be a way for me to get stronger."

A deep and gruff voice was heard, "I believe I have a way brat."

Gohan pulled up in front of Videl's home, but Videl was still cuddled to his back. "Um, Videl we're here." Videl snapped out of her trance, and a blush was warm on her face. She got off of the motorcycle and handed Gohan his helmet.

"So um, I'll see you tomorrow at school, then we're going to my house after," Videl said, as she looked down at her feet.

"Yea that's the plan."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow," The teen crime fighter yelled, as she ran into her house.

Gohan smiled to himself and he prepared to leave until he sensed a power level near the bushes. Gohan sent a small ki blast near the bush, the blast made a male reporter jump up into the air and scream like a little girl. The guy dropped his camera and took off. Gohan revved up his bike.

"Excuse me Mr. Bad boy," A cute little voice iterrupted the teen saiyan. Gohan looked to his left to see a little girl with brown eyes and equally brown curly hair looking up at him.

"Uh sup kid." Gohan didn't really know how to handle kids. Well, except the two Devils who were technically not normal.

"Are you the Gohan that my sister, Videl, goes on and on and on about." The demi saiyan smirked at this new information.

" _Never gonna let her live this down."_ The teen shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Cool, so are you the gold fighter?" Gohan looked at her with curiosity.

"Your sister put you up to this didn't she."

Paris laughed nervously. "Maaaayyybeee."

"Well, I'm not."

"Oh yeah, well how could you do that explosion thingy." Paris smirked at the teen.

"I'll give you a twenty if you don't say anything." Gohan pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Deal. Thank you for your services," The girl said as she grabbed the money and ran inside.

"Too easy." Gohan took off on his motorcycle.

Paris walked through the door with her twenty in her pocket. Videl ran up to the girl.

"Did you find out anything."

"Nothing, your boyfriend is really stubborn." Paris smirked, as she walked past Videl.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Gohan drove through the streets on his black and white motorcycle.

" _That girl is just like Maron. Maybe I should go visit them, it'd be nice to see Krillin and 18."_

" _ **Wait, isn't Josh technically a cyborg created by Dr. Gero."**_

" _Yeah, so what."_

" _ **Well, wouldn't him and 18 be half brother and sister in a weird kinda way." Gohan's eyes widened in shock.  
**_

" _Oh shit they would."_

" _ **I think that we should take them there."**_

" _Yea, that's a good idea."_ Gohan put two fingers to his forehead and he sensed Josh's power. _"His power is getting out of control,"_ The teen saiyan sensed another power level too. _"Damn, he's there too. I better get over there."_

"P-prince Vegeta."

"Control your power brat," Vegeta told the teen. Josh shook his head furiously, his green aura flaring around his body.

"I-I can't, I'm too weak." Vegeta growled, and he slowly descended towards the teen.

"You can and you will," the saiyan yelled. The cyborg slowly stood up and he tried to control it but it wouldn't work.

"I'm trying to bu-."

"There is no try, you either do or do not." Josh put his hands to the side, as his power started to decrease. That is until he thought about the Cell juniors again, and his power started to become uncontrollable again.

"No I'm to weak just like against the Cell juniors." Vegeta stared at the teen not saying a word. Gohan appeared next to Vegeta and he looked at the scene before him.

"What's up with him."

"His mental barrier is weak so his emotions are getting the best of him," Vegeta explained.

"Do you have a plan to stop him?" Gohan asked. Josh lost control again and a lighting bolt came down and struck near Gohan.

"Yes this," "Vegeta turned to Josh and he stuck out his hand. "Brat, if you don't block this attack then the earth will be destroyed. 1" Josh's head shot up and looked at Vegeta's hand as it started to glow a bright blue.

"Please don't!"

"2!"

"Vegeta you sure you got this?" Gohan asked. A smirk appeared on the full blooded saiyan's face.

"3," Vegeta said in a cold whisper. "Big Bang attack!" The attack came straight towards Josh.

" _I have to block this or the Earth will be destroyed."_ The blue death ball flew at Josh and it made contact with his hands. The ball started to push Josh back and the teen was trying with all of his might to push it forward.

" _I-I can't I'm too weak. I'm sorry everyone I failed."_

The ball enlarged and it started to absorb Josh,"No!" Josh's hands turned green and a metallic ball surrounded the teen. "I will protect the ones I love!" Josh punched the big bang attack back at Vegeta. Two green balls of light surrounded Josh's hands.

" _ **Protector Beam."**_ Josh thrust his hands forward and a large green beam came out. The blast headed for Vegeta along with is big bang attack. Vegeta smirked and he powered up a little and swatted both the attacks away. The two attacks flew up into the sky and exploded.

Josh fell to the ground as he felt all his power had been drained. Vegeta floated down towards the teen and Gohan did the same.

"You did it, Brat." Vegeta tossed Josh a senzu bean and he ate it. The teen's wounds healed and he stood up.

"Yea, I know, but I'm still weak," Josh said with disappointment.

"Yes, I know boy. That's why I will train you." Josh looked at him with wonder.

"Y-you will," The teen said.

"I did just say that didn't I."

"Thank you Vegeta, I won't let you down."

"See to it that you don't," Vegeta turned to leave. "You will meet me at the women's' house at 2:00 am." Vegeta took off without another word while Josh and Gohan were left there.

"That was interesting." Gohan chuckled.

"That's a normal day with Vegeta." Josh laughed a little too.

"Looks like I'm going to be having a bunch of those," Josh aid. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, I have someone you should meet."

"Oh, oookaaay, where at?" Josh asked a little skeptical.

Gohan chortled. "Don't worry, it's at Kame house."

"Okay then let's go." Gohan walked up to Josh and put his right hand on Josh's shoulder. The half saiyan then searched for Krillin's ki and he instant transmission there.

When they both appeared, at Kame house and they landed on the grass of the island.

"Wait for me to call you over." Josh nodded. Gohan walked over to the house and knocked on it. The door opened and a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Uncy Gohan!" The little girl jumped into Gohan's arms with a loud squeal. Gohan hugged the girl back and he chortled at her happiness. Gohan sat her down gently and smiled at her.

"Hey Marron, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, me and Daddy were baking cookies."

"That's good h-."

"Marron, I thought I told you not to-," The voice saw who it was and the person smiled. "Oh hey Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, sup Krillin, I was just coming here to see 18." Krillin scratched his chin in question.

"Well, that's a first. Hey 18!" Josh gasped at the name, he felt like he had heard that name before. 18 walked to the door and she saw Gohan.

"Hello Gohan, why are you here?" 18 asked in her dull voice.

"Hey 18, I'm here because I've got someone for you to meet." Gohan motioned for Josh to come over and he did. Josh stood next to Gohan and he looked at the little family.

"Hi everyone, I'm Josh Wilson." 18 gasped as she looked at Josh sideways.

" _It can't be."_ 18 inspected Josh and she made the realization. _"It has to be him, the green hair, the yellow eyes."_

"Josh, it's good to see you again."

"Again!" Krillin and Gohan said together.

"Mommy ,who's this?" Marron asked as she tugged on her mother's jeans.

"Marron, I want you to meet your uncle Josh."

"Uncle!" Krillin shouted.

"Yay! I get another Uncy," Marron cheered. She jumped into Josh's arms and the teen caught her.

"Uh, nice to meet you Marron."

Marron looked at the teen cyborg. "Nice to meet you too uncy Josh." Josh set her down and looked at 18.

"It's nice to see you again 18. It's been a long time."

"It sure has," 18 said.

"Okay I'm lost," Krillin said.

"Same here," Gohan chimed in.

"Well, when Josh was being operated on, so was I," Krillin looked like he was about to interrupt, but 18 stopped him. "Wait until I finish. So when we were there, I was about to get operated on when I saw Josh. We talked for a while and so did him and 17. Sadly, Josh was the first to get taken away, and when we tried, to stop him Dr. Gero knocked us both out and we never saw Josh again. Until now." 18 finished with a small smile.

"Okay, I'm satisfied with that explanation."

"Me too." Gohan said.

"Uncy Gohan, Uncy Josh, can you come play with me?" Marron asked with her puppy dog eye.

"Sure." Both of them replied. The two walked inside and bean to play dolly house with Marron.

Well, that's a rap. Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to vote on the poll I put up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter!**

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 ** _"This is a person's conscious."_**

 _This is a note or letter._

Talking on the phone

 **Okay guys I'm going to give you this for your benefit. This is the main characters who are in the classes.**

 **1st: English. Everyone has that except Angela.**

 **2nd: Math. Gohan, Nikki, Penn, Sharpener, Erasa, Angela, and Videl./ Josh, Sano, and Mikey are in another class together.**

 **Lunch: Everyone**

 **3rd: Gym: Angela, Videl, Erasa, Josh, Gohan, Mikey, Sharpner, Penn./ Nikki and Sano.**

 **4th History. Everyone**

 **This is block scheduling. Each class will be long, but I won't be writing about every minute in every class like I may skip over a class sometimes. This is just so that you guys know when I put 1st block or 2nd you know where everyone is.**

 **Review Q/A:**

 **Guest: Androids don't have a detectable aura, so I'm a little confused.**

 **Me: I'm really sorry about not explaining this further, I know I should have. In chapter 5 when Josh is explaining his backstory, he basically says that his Mom stole him before Dr. Gero could finish his work. So before Dr. Gero could add the non sensing ki attribute, he was taken away. I hope this helps you out and again, I'm sorry.**

 **Dark Jaden: Goten is seven years old. Only three yeas have passed?**

 **Me: I'm sorry, but this really isn't all my fault. If you read further into the book in chapter 4 in the author's notes I state, "** **Goten was born right after Mira Trunks had told everyone about the heart Virus. So he's seven years of age and Trunk is 8."** **Next time, please read ahead into the story.**

 **Guest: This story has Gohan and Videl together. Just wondering when you are going to get Gohan and Videl together? You said it was going to be GohanxVidel. Not Gohan with someone else and not Videl with someone else. Gohan and Videl are my favorite couple. Sorry about the misspelling here. Great Story.**

 **Me: Okay, I know this question is probably on everyone's mind, so I'll answer this for all of you guys. The reason I haven't put them together yet is because I don't want Gohan and Videl to get together in a few weeks. I think that's kind of unrealistic for two people who just met. Plus, the special circumstances with Gohan being the Gold fighter and Videl trying to figure out his identity. I don't want to spoil but Gohan and Videl won't be an official couple for a little while. I'm not saying that they won't have a lot of cute moments where something steamy happens, but they won't be going public for a while.**

 **That's all the questions I've seen so far. If anyone has anything else to ask, please feel free to put it in the review section.**

 **These images are owned by Owc478 on deviantart.**

 **Josh: art/Daiku-V1-399139159**

 **Nikki : art/Myou-V1-395864925**

 **Poll results: Super saiyan 3- 12: Mystic- 11. Thank you for voting people.**

 **Sorry: I'm really sorry guys, but I won't but I won't be able to write for like two weeks. My school gave me two packets of work, (because I was out for two weeks after my dad passed)and said, "Have it do by the end of Christmas break." My brother and my mom are basically forcing me to stop writing, so I can get the work done. So, I really won't update until like January 2nd . Hopefully I'll knock the work down fast and update sooner, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **I know this is an extra long A/N, but this is all important stuff. Now on with the chapter.**

 **Last Time on Can Two Wrongs Make a Right?**

* * *

 **"Hi everyone, I'm Josh Wilson." 18 gasped as she looked at Josh sideways.**

" _It can't be."_ **18 inspected Josh and she made the realization.** _"It has to be him, the green hair, the yellow eyes."_

 **"Josh, it's good to see you again."**

 **"Again!?" Krillin and Gohan said together.**

* * *

 **Along with the reveal of 18 and Josh having met before Vegeta has decided to train Josh. How will this go for the cybirg, will he die, you'll have to read to find out.**

 **The Struggles of a Saiyan**

Today was a beautiful day at Capsule corp. The birds were chirping, people were sleeping, the sun wasn't... out. Wait, why are we here again?

" _ **Galic Gun, Fire."**_

Oh yeah, that's why. It is 4:00 am and a teen cyborg is currently getting his ass kicked by two saiyans.

Josh skidded across the floor after getting hit with his master's blast.

"Get up you maggot." A grouchy voice commanded. Josh opened one eye slightly while breathing heavily. The teen looked at Gohan with a scowl.

"When… you said that... my training… was going to be… difficult," Josh panted heavily every time he paused. "You didn't say I was going to get beat to death."

Gohan chuckled and said, " I didn't want to spoil my entertainment."

The teen slowly rose to his knees and looked up at the two, " I fucking hate you two."

Vegeta smirked he stuck out his hand, "I know." The prince shot a yellow energy beam at Josh it exploded on impact, sending him flying into the gravity chamber's wall. Josh hit the ground with a thud and was knocked unconscious.

"Looks like we over did it a little," Gohan commented.

Vegeta scoffed, "There's no overdoing it in training. Maybe he shouldn't be so weak."

"Well, he hasn't really had the best places to, train and he's never had a good teacher."

"That's why I'm here brat." Gohan smirked at Vegeta, knowing that he would be a good teacher for Josh.

"So, who's going to take him to the regeneration chamber?" Gohan asked. Vegeta looked at him and Gohan looked back.

"I-." Before Vegeta could say anything else, the teen saiyan instant transmitted out of the room. "Son of bitch."

Vegeta walked over to the cyborg, picked him up by his collar, and proceeded to drag him outside. The saiyan turned off the gravity and walked slowly towards the regeneration room. The prince opened up the tank and he tossed him in. The water started to rise up and it soon overtook his whole body.

Vegeta examined the teen. _" He has potential._

A few hours later

Gohan looked around at his surroundings. He was in his room at capsule corp. The room was white in coloring with a poster that read "23rd Budoki". He had a maroon nightstand that held up a picture of him, his father, and Goten before the Cell games. To the left, was a picture of him and his mother on his 13th birthday.

When he looked under his gold and maroon covers, he realized that he was naked. Before he could scream, another voice yelped which startled the young saiyan. He slowly looked to the left to see…

Videl slowly began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room anymore.

 _"Where the hell am I."_

The crime fighter looked to her left to see a picture of a boy and his mother. Before she could see the other picture, she felt her body brush against the covers. She looked under her covers to see that she was naked. When she moved her feet she felt another pair of legs brush up against her. She screamed and turned to the person next to her. Their eyes met and the recognized each other.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," They screamed in unison. Gohan looked at Videl in surprise until his eyes traveled down a little lower to see a bit too much of Videl. Well, at least too much for her. Gohan's face reddened and Videl covered herself up. Videl lunged at him, going for the kill.

Videl's eyes shot open, and she basically leaped out of her bed. She looked to her right to see an empty space where a teen saiyan used to be. She then looked around to see herself back in her room. _ _"I'm home,"__ The crime fighter looked under her covers to see herself dressed in her pajamas. _ _"Good, I'm not naked."__

Videl looked at her clock, which was on her black nightstand and it red 7:02. _ _"Time to get up,"__ Videl thought. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and she stood up stretching her arms and legs out. The teen then grabbed some clothes and got into the shower. **(A/N: No shower scenes for all you pervs.)**

Videl dried off and she started to put on her clothes. _"That dream was too weird,"_ Videl contemplated.

" _**Yea it was. Although, seeing Gohan naked was a plus. Only if we would've looked a littl-**_

" _Moving on!"_ Videl thought with a slight blush. _"I don't know how, but that dream felt so real."_ Videl thought about it and she got shivers as she remembered seeing his rock hard abs. She shook her head throwing the thought in the trash. She continued to dress herself for the day.

When she was finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. _"I wear the same clothes every day,"_ She frowned in disappointment. _"M-maybe, I should try something, different."_

Gohan woke in a furry. He looked to his right and he saw nothing but a pillow. The teen saiyan sighed and laid back down. A knock came at his door.

"Come in!" The door opened and a blue-haired beauty stepped through. "Hey Gohan can we talk?"

"Sure Bulma, weren't you and Vegeta supposed to be getting it on by now." Bulma blushed in embarrassment.

"You heard that," Bulma said, as she walked into the room.

Gohan smirked, "How could I not, you guys sound like to hawks fighting over a fish." Bulma rolled her eyes at the teen.

"We do not! Anyhow, I didn't come in here to be pestered by you."

"Then what did you come in here for?" Gohan questioned.

"Well, I came to tell, you to see your mom," Gohan huffed and rolled his eyes but Bulma stopped him. "Gohan I'm serious, you have to see them, it's been two weeks."

Gohan looked at her in thought for a moment. It had been a while since he'd seen Goten, he did miss the kid saiyan. The thought of him being alone with only his mother saddened his heart, and he looked down in shame.

Then another mental object entered his brain. That object was his mother, she was a bitch and a stubborn idiot to no extent. She was, however, his mother and, although she abused him with books, she always wanted the best for him. The woman also loved him to death and would take a kamehameha for him.

The teen crossed his arms. "You know, I hate it when your right."

Bulma smirked at the teen and walked over to him. "I know kid," Bulma said, as she ruffled his hair. "I'll see you when you get home from school."

The heiress walked out of the room, and Gohan decided it was time to get up. He hopped out of his bed and went to his closet and grabbed his clothes. He got his shower and preceded to get dressed. Today he wore a plain white t-shirt with black and white Hollister joggers, on the left pant leg, it read California in black. He also wore back and white Adidas.

The defeater of Cell then walked out of his room and he saw an angry Josh walking in the hallways.

"What's up my cyborg brother." Gohan said while throwing up his hand. Josh growled at the saiyan. "Wooh, no need to be hostile."

"Says the man who beat me to the brink of death." Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his, neck.

"Yea life sucks." The teen cyborg growled and charged at the saiyan. "Bye!" Gohan said, as he quickly put two fingers to his head and instant transmitted to a random ki.

Josh cursed under his breath. _"I really hate instant transmission."_

After flying away from where he appeared at, the teen flew to his home. The teen saiyan dropped from the sky and he landed on the grass outside of his home. When he landed, a blur headed straight towards him and knocked him down. The blur turned out to be a happy Goten.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan! Oh my gosh, it's been forever!" Goten shouted, as he hugged his brother. Gohan hugged him back and smiled.

"Goten!" A voice yelled. The young kid got up and ran back to the house. Gohan had already recognized the voice and he, took a deep breath, standing up. The teen looked at his mother and she looked back.

"Hello, Mother," Gohan said to her.

"Goten, go inside." With the strength and authority in her voice, Goten scurried away quickly, not wanting to get a frying pan to the head. "So, what are you doing here?"

Gohan could feel the coldness in her voice. "I'm here to talk about what happened before. Mom, I'm sorry for how I bugged out on you. I shouldn't of screamed at you like that, and I was being really disrespectful. So again, I'm sorry."

Chi Chi looked at her son with curiosity. "Thank you for apologizing." Gohan looked at her with a mix of anger and frustration.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

Chi Chi scoffed at the teen. "For what?" Gohan stared at her for a minute. She can't be serious?

"I don't know, how about for calling my father an idiot!"

"I was just stating my opinion," Chi Chi replied.

"You basically called out the man who saved my life. Hell, you called out the man who saved the world."

Chi Chi looked at her son, tears forming in her eyes. "Look at you, what's become of my little boy. You used to obey me all the time, we had the best times while studying. But now, you act like a delinquent and it's all Piccolo and Vegeta's fault, and I can't allow you to affect Goten!"

"W-what are you saying?" Gohan asked.

"I'm saying... I'm saying that you are no longer allowed to stay here." Gohan's eyes widened in shock and he took a step backwards. He felt like his whole world had been shot down.

"S-so y-you're kicking me out." Chi Chi looked at her son with a straight face.

"Yes," Chi Chi said in a harsh tone. "You will also not be allowed in 439, and you can no longer see Goten." Those last words took Gohan's breath away. Chi Chi walked into the house and came out carrying a suitcase. She tossed the suitcase in the middle of them. "I already packed your belongings so there's no going inside."

Gohan looked at the suitcase. The black and blue case that held his memories from that house. Without even thinking, Gohan held up his right hand and blasted it. The teen closed his eyes, a tear escaping. " If you want me out of your and Goten's life then I'll be fully out. I want no memories of this house! I want no memories of you!" A tear came from each of his eyes that slowly streaked down his face.

"Good." The teen saiyan felt like blasting the woman, but he just shook his head. He put his had down with a mix of many emotions. The teen blasted off, leaving a crater with his power.

While the saiyan was flying, a white aura bursting around his body. How could she? No more like, how dare she?

" _I cared for Goten every day of his life! I'm the reason why he balanced studying and training!"_ Gohan shouted in his mind. The teen landed near his school, in an alleyway. He tried to clear his mind, but he was to clouded by anger. The teen sent a punch on the cement sidewalk. The punch made a small crater in front of him.

"Gohan," A voice said in a whisper. Gohan turned around to see a black haired crimefighter looking at him. The girl slowly walked closer to him until they were only inches apart. Gohan looked at her eyes, a few tears escaped his eyes, and Videl felt her heart break. She instinctively grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her and Videl did the same. Gohan cried into her shoulder and Videl even let a tear fall from her left eye. She didn't know why, but she felt Gohan's pain inside her body, and she couldn't help but cry too. A few minutes passed until Gohan broke away from the hug.

Videl had two tears in her eyes and Gohan put a hand on her cheek and quickly wiped them away. "You're too pretty to cry." Videl felt her heart pound rapidly at his touch.

Riiiiinngg.

They both quickly backed away, their cheeks on fire.

Gohan wiped away his tears and he sighed. "I'm really sorry for being a pathetic sap."

Videl shook her head."Don't be, I'm actually glad you opened up to me."

Gohan smiled at her. "Me too." Gohan couldn't help but be happy when he looked at those beautiful sapphire eyes.

Videl smiled too until she looked at his shirt. "Oh no, I ruined your shirt!" Videl exclaimed. Gohan looked to his right to see a few wet stains on it.

"Don't worry, I have extras." Gohan took off his shirt and threw it to the side He reached into his Nike string bag and pulled out his capsule holder. While he was doing this, Videl looked at his body. She wasn't as nervous as before, but she still had a little blush on her cheeks. Gohan had put on another plain white t and looked at Videl.

" _Wow, she's not even that flustered."_

Gohan laughed a little, causing Videl to turn her head to the side in confusion. "What's so funny," Videl said with an edge.

"I thought you would be more flustered to see me with my shirt off." Videl tensed up when he said that. She couldn't tell him about the dream she had. "Like in a... dream maybe."

Videl's eyes widened at what he said. Did he have the same dream?

" _No that's impossible, but what if... he did"_

 _" Maybe she had the dream too,"_ Gohan thought.

The son of Goku shook his head of the thought. He'd sound crazy if he told her that he saw her naked in a dream. Then she'd try to kill him.

"Hey we better get to class before Mr. Bubo gives us detention," Gohan said, breaking the awkward moment between the two.

"Y-yeah sure," She stuttered The teen girl really didn't want to go to class, but she knew she had to.

The two left the alley and walked back. As the two walked to school, Gohan finally saw her clothing. She was surprisingly not in her normal attire. She wore a pink tank top with black outlines and matching pink and black fighting gloves. For bottoms, the teen chose to wear long skinny jeans that fit her perfectly. Lastly, she wore pink and white shoes.

"I like your new outfit, it fits you," Gohan commented. Videl blushed and gave him a disapproving look.

"No it doesn't. My shoes don't match with my pants and this shirt makes me look fat an-." Videl stopped when Gohan stood in front of her.

He smiled and laughed, "Videl, you look fine. Besides, if anyone says that, I'll personally beat them up for it." Videl smiled and took this opportunity to get him back for making her blush.

"There you go Gohan, claiming me as your territory again." Gohan blushed and looked away.

"Mm." Both teens looked behind them to see the principal. Gohan and Videl both reddened with embarrassment. "Mr. and Mrs. Son I wonder why you're both not in class." The two blushed furiously at the thought of them married.

"Uh... it's Miss Satan mam." The teacher took a few steps further and looked at them both.

"Well, with how you two are acting, I'm surprised you aren't married," Mrs. Violet said with a smirk.

Gohan and Videl started to stuttered and blurted out random excuses. Gohan scratched the back of his neck and Videl rubbed her right arm as their faces got even redder.

"Skip the excuses and get to class." Gohan and Videl nodded and both ran off to class. The two walked up to the door and Gohan knocked on it. The chatter in the room ceased and footsteps headed for the door. When the brown, wooden, gateway opened, Mr. Bubo appeared. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you two late?"

"Sorry Mr. Bubo, we were helping Mrs. Ruz with her bag," Videl lied.

"Mrs. Ruz is out sick today." Videl began to sweat nervously. Gohan stepped between Videl and looked the teacher dead in his eyes.

"I'll tell you why we were late." Gohan pulled out a card from his pocket and he handed it to the teacher. The teacher read the card and his eyes widened in surprise and he began to sweat.

"I'm sorry to ask you Mr. Son," Mr Bubo said worriedly. Gohan walked past Mr. Bubo and Videl followed him. While they were walking, they were earning evil glares and whispers from most of the students. Although, a few of them were giggles and chuckles from the friends of Gohan and Videl.

The two ignored them and took their seats. "So, Videl, how was your morning quickie." Videl flushed and punched Erasa in the arm, making her yelp in pain.

Sano turned around from his seat and looked behind him. "So, Gohan, where did you and Videl hav-," Sano was cut short when a pebble of a ki blast hit his arm, causing him to rub his burn.

"Stupid powers," Sano whispered. The teen turned his back towards the front of the room. Gohan slowly closed his eyes and took this time to reflect on what had happened today. He thought about how his mother threw him out and how sad and angry he was. He contemplated about how he was kicked out banned from seeing his younger brother, how furious he was.

Then this girl. The girl with cerulean eyes made him feel happy again. Just by her touch, she made the world stop for him. Her touch, oh Kami her touch, the feeling he got made him unsure about everything in the world. This girl made him look at the world in a different perspective. The teen got so much into his thoughts that he accidentally fell asleep.

"Now, that is how you classify angels. Mr. Son, would you like to do the first example." A few people looked at Gohan and saw him leaning on the chair with his eyes closed. Erasa was one of the ones who looked and waved her hand in his face. He still sat their, no movement, with a slight snore.

" _Aww, how cute,"_ Videl thought, as she heard his snore. When she realized what she had thought, she shook her head of the thought.

" _No Videl, he's already made you act like a little girl in love don't let him win again."_

" _ **I hope he will be able to hold out long enough for someone to wake him up."**_ Videl's prayers were answered when a snooty teenager got up.

" _That little pest thinks he can hang out with my girl and get away with it,"_ Penn smirked, as he stood in front of the teen. _"He's got another thing coming."_

Videl looked at Penn curiously, until he pulled back his fist. "I'll wake him up." Most of his jock friends started snickering. Penn swung his fist with all his strength hoping to knock the saiyan clear out. The snobby teens fist made contact, but not with a face.

Gohan stopped the punch with one finger. Everyone's mouths dropped, except from Gohan's friends. "How did he stop one of Mr. Satan's top students' punch," One of the kids whispered to another. The other kid shrugged in response.

Penn's face burned red. "How the hell did you do that?"

Mikey looked at Gohan. He started snickering, and Penn looked at him with anger. "What are you laughing at nerd?"

Mikey stopped laughing for a second and looked at him. "He's still asleep." Most of the class started cracking up at Penn's expense. Penn balled up his fist and he looked at Gohan.

"That's it!" Gohan stirred for a moment at the screaming and laughing. His saiyan instincts sensed an attack coming towards him so he flared up is ki a very, very little. Videl got worried and she got up to check on him when she heard a girlish scream. She saw Penn drop to the ground as he clutched his broken wrist in pain.

Sharpner got up from his seat and walked over to Gohan and said, "You're gonna get it now punk." Sharpner threw his fist at Gohan, but it was caught by another hand. Somehow Josh had appeared in front of the two and had caught the fist. Erasa stared at how fast he moved.

" _How did he do that?"_ Erasa asked in her mind. _"I'm not any fighter but I've seen Videl train and she's never that fast,"_ Erasa smirked as she looked at the green haired cutie. _"You interest me, Josh Wilson."_

"I suggest you drop your fist," Josh said with a stern voice.

"That is enough out of you four! You will all be seeing me for Saturday detention." Mr. Bubo yelled. Sharpner dropped his fist and helped Penn up and took him to the nurses office.

Gohan sighed and closed his eyes again. He really hated some of the people at his school.

The next classes and lunch passed smoothly. Of course, in gym class, Vegeta had to embarrass his Josh because it was his "initiation" into his teaching. The day soon passed and everyone was getting ready to leave to each other's homes.

Gohan and Videl were walking out of the school, side by side. "So, you ready to go?" Gohan asked.

"Yea, let's get going," Videl answered. Gohan nodded, as he pulled out his capsule and threw it. The two of them got on. Videl wearing Gohan's hemet and snuggled in his back again.

"Well let's go." The two rode off. Heading for whatever adventures would await the two at their house.

 **SHOUT OUT. This story is amazing. Its about Gohan, listen to this, geetting trapped in the past. The story is called, Searching in the Past: A small incident can change a person's life forever. During the final battle against the bio-android known as Cell, Gohan is sent back in time on a journey that will change him and everyone around him forever.**

 **Listen to that summary! It's got me so hype and I already know what is happening. Anyway, if you haven't folowed, faved, or reviewed. I suggest you go do all those things right now.**

 **Well that's it, until next time.**

 _ **Jmac99.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**T**_

* * *

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 ** _"This is a person's conscious."_**

 _This is a note or letter._

Talking on the phone

 **Okay guys I'm going to give you this for your benefit. This is the main characters who are in the classes.**

 **1** **st** **Mr. Bubo: English. Everyone has that except Angela.**

 **2** **nd** **: Math. Gohan, Nikki, Penn, Sharpener, Erasa, Angela, and Videl./ Josh, Sano, and Mikey are in another class together.**

 **Lunch: Everyone**

 **3** **rd** **Vegeta Gym: Angela, Videl, Erasa, Josh, Gohan, Mikey, Sharpner, Penn./ Nikki and Sano.**

 **4** **th** **History. Everyone**

 **These images are owned by Owc478 on deviant art.**

 **Josh: art/Daiku-V1-399139159**

 **Nikki : art/Myou-V1-395864925**

 **Last time on Can Two Wrongs Make a Right?**

* * *

 **Gohan and Videl were walking out of the school, side by side. "So, you ready to go?" Gohan asked.**

 **"Yea, let's get going," Videl answered. Gohan nodded, as he pulled out his capsule and threw it. The two of them got on. Videl wearing Gohan's helmet and snuggled in his back again.**

 **"Well let's go." The two rode off. Heading for whatever adventures would await the two at their house.**

* * *

 **Finally** **the day of the class project begins. What could await our young teens and could their feelings come out to play? You'll have to read to find out.**

 **Chapter co written by: xconversegirl99x**

 **Beta Read by: AwesomeA909**

 **Moments and Projects**

"All right, let's keep our cool together," Nikki mumbled to herself as she entered her cafe. She and Sano agreed that they were going to meet up at the cafe and just study for school. She thought he was very cute and the coolest guy in the world. The only thing she feared she was going to do was going to make a fool of herself.

Nikki searched around and saw no sight of Sano. She decided she could wait a couple minutes for him because she came ten minutes early in the first place. The teal haired girl decided it wouldn't hurt to get a cup of coffee and a muffin and take a table. As she was sitting down a familiar face entered the cafe.

"Sano!" She screamed which caught the attention of everyone in cafe. Nikki's cheeks turned a shade of pink as she tried to hide her face. Sano couldn't help but chuckle a little as he made his way over to her.

"Hey, sorry that I was late," He mumbled as he sat across from him. She took a sip from her coffee and shook her head no, "I was early anyway," She mumbled still not trying to face Sano from her embarrassment.

"So..." He started saying as he pulled out a notebook, math book and a pencil. "Let's get studying."

She nodded her head and grabbed her bag she brought and pulled out a notebook and pencil.

"Nikki," Sano asked.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't looked at me since you screamed my name," He muttered hoping she would look at him.

Praying that her cheeks were no longer red she looked up at him, "See...I'm looking at you now. Can we just get studying for math?" She asked slightly harsh.

"I guess we can." He said slightly chuckling "So, let's get started," Nikki giggled slightly and started to copy the problem down.

 _"Man, she is so beautiful..."_ Sano thought to himself. He couldn't help but stare at her as he watched her work on the math problem. _"Kami Sano, control yourself,"_ He thought to himself. He decided that he needed to get working on the problem so that they could work together.

Nikki continued to work on the problem as she began to hide her face. She was feeling shy but she also felt that everyone was still looking at her from the incident that had happened earlier.

"I finished the problem." She said, "I got ten, so all we have to do is divide that by the circumference of the basketball I told you to bring."

Sano looked up at her and smiled, "Sure I'll get the ball." Sano leaned down and stared to get the basketball. Nikki heard a commotion and she looked to her left to see people standing and arguing.

A guy with brown curly hair was yelling at two other people. One was a girl with long blonde hair and a guy with black hair that was parted to the right. The girl with blonde hair had blue eyes but the guys had brown ones.

"So you think you can take my girl and get away with it," The man grabbed a muffin and glared at the two. "You got another muffin coming." The guy threw the muffin hard and it soared past the other man.

Meanwhile Nikki was taking a sip of her coffee.

" _This is going great!"_ Nikki couldn't help but smile threw her coffee. Out of nowhere a muffin hit Nikki as she was drinking her coffee causing her to spill it all over herself.

"Woah, what the hell happened?" Sano said once he heard her scream. He noticed she dropped her coffee onto herself. He ran and got her some napkins and helped her clean up the mess.

Sano growled as he glared at the guy who threw the muffin. "That guy is so going to get a beating," Sano said as he cleaned the coffee off of the table.

She giggled and looked away, "You don't have too."

"But I want to," The teen whined.

"Sano... I'm okay don't go fighting because of me," She said.

"But he-."

"I know what he did but it was an accident." She unexpectedly ran her hands threw his thick locks. Nikki was still sitting in her chair and Sano was standing, so they were at eye level. "Besides I prefer softy Sano than the abrasive I'll beat you up Sano."

The hacker smiled and looked into her eyes. "Well I guess I'll be a softy for now." Nikki smiled too.

 _Sirens!_

Nikki and Sano jumped away from each other, both with pink and red cheeks. Nikki then looked outside of the window to see the police. She sighed as she realized that someone from the store called the police.

" _We're never getting this project done."_

The blonde smiled as she saw the boy the boy she wants to see. Josh. She adored over the fact that she was going to be alone with one of the most cutest boys in school.

Josh was already working on a problem as Erasa sat across from him.

"Hey, Josh," She said with emphasis behind hey.

Josh looked up at her and smiled. He was pleased that she agreed to work on the project for school.

"Erasa, you made it," He said smiling.

"I wouldn't miss spending time with you," He smiled at her as she winked at him. The green haired teen felt that he had butterflies in his stomach so we went to looking at the problem in their science book.

Erasa sat down in her chair and grabbed out her notebook and pencil. Even though she invited Josh to the library 'to do the project' she still had to act the part. Even if she wasn't planning on working.

"So, how are you today?" Josh asked to get a conversation started.

Since Josh didn't look up from the book he didn't see the smirk that came across Erasa's face.

"My day started off pretty bad, but right now it seems to be getting a lot better," She said softly. Josh nodded his head glad to hear that her day was getting better.

"How about you?" She said reaching to hold his hand.

"My day has been great." He said nervously.

He thought to himself, _"Come on, Josh, let's not be nervous. I'm just hanging with a pretty girl."_

He took a deep breath as he tried to continue on the problem. He was so dumbfounded over the fact he hasn't attempted to move his hand. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm really glad that we did this project together." She said smiling with a flirty eye. Josh was relaxed on the outside, but he was internally screaming.

"All right...let's get started on this project." He said trying to calm himself down.

Erasa nodded her head, but kept holding hands with Josh. She noticed that he had brought a sweatshirt with him, so she knew she could pull the damsel and distress card.

"Okay so we're going to start with the, hey are you shivering?" He fell for her trap. She knew if she would start to fake shivers he would give her his sweatshirt.

"Do you want my sweatshirt?" She nodded her head yes and give him a flirty smile

He got his sweatshirt and handed it to her. "Thank y-." Erasa was speechless at what she was witnessing. Nerdy, cute Josh was a ripped, sexy, man.

The teen was wearing a short sleeved Armani exchange shirt. The shirt was gray in color and had AX on it. He also wore dark jeans.

Meanwhile Erasa was in a state of shock and love.

The green haired teen noticed that Erasa wasn't speaking or taking his jacket.

"You okay?" He asked.

Erasa nodded her head nervously

Josh ran his thumb over the back of Erasa's hand. The blonde felt a shiver go down her spine. When Sharpner held her hand, which he rarely did, she never felt the kind of spark like she did with Josh.

Josh smirked at Erasa and she felt her body melt into a puddle.

 _"What is he doing to me?"_

Josh released his hand from the blue eyed girl and opened his science folder.

"Let's get to work on this project," Josh said to her.

Erasa inwardly frowned at his hand being away from hers, but she smiled nonetheless.

"I'm ready to work on the project." Erasa said slightly giggly which caused Josh to smile.

"I'm glad that you are." The teen cyborg smiled at the human, which caused her to smile back.

A few hours later Erasa dropped her pencil and put her head on the table.

Josh chuckled at her antics. "I'm guessing you don't wanna work anymore."

Erasa shook her head no.

"Okay then, how about we go get a cup of coffee." The blonde picked up her head with her cheeks on fire.

"Y-yeah sure." Josh stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Well, come on," The teen cyborg said as he held out his hand. Erasa stared at his hand for a moment. The blonde slowly stretchered her hand out until it was firmly in the cyborgs grasp.

"Let's go then." Erasa got out of her seat and grabbed her bag. The two walked out of the library and began there walk to the coffee shop.

A few minutes later, the two teens were walking side by side, their shoulders close together. Erasa had Josh's coat around herself because of the weather. It was currently 30 degrees and the blonde was cold.

"Josh it's freezing out here, are you sure you don't want your coat back?" Erasa asked. Josh chuckled and he shook his head.

"For the tenth time no, you need it more than me." Erasa awed at his kindness.

"You're really sweet you know." Josh blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's no big deal."

"Well, to me it is. What you did was the nicest thing any guy has ever done for me." The two continued to walk and they rounded a corner.

"Really?" Erasa nodded her head. "Well, what about Sharpner?" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"The only sweet thing he's ever done was take me on a date."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Josh said.

Erasa scoffed and chuckled, Yea it doesn't, too bad it was at a school football game. And he was playing in it!" Erasa screamed in frustration.

"That's not even the worst part. When the game ended I walked up to him I asked him if he wanted to go get pizza. Instead of him replying he ignored me and went out with his stupid friends!"

"He sounds like a selfish asshole." Erasa laughed at what he said.

"He kinda is."

Josh shook is head in disappointment. Sharpner had a smart and beautiful girl to call his own, and he treated her like a piece of meat. "Then... why are you dating him?

The 14 year old girl looked at herself for a moment. "Well, we've always been expected too," Josh looked at Erasa in a confused matter, "Let me explain, my father is a big stockholder and owns a large building corporation. Sharpners' dad is a contractor and he has big money. So when they both figured out that both of their kids were 10 they instantly forced Sharpner and I to hang out, in hopes that one day we would get married and make big money."

Erasa shook her head and she sighed. "It's like my Father's planning out my whole life and he hasn't even asked me what I want to do with my life." The blonde snapped herself out of her trance. The girl chuckled and said, "Look at me, telling you all my problems like a sick puppy."

"Don't worry; I actually like hearing you talk." Erasa put her head down and blushed.

" _Wow, he's so polite,"_ Erasa thought. _"And he actually listens to me."_

" _ **Yea, two things our boyfriend doesn't do."**_

" _That's for sure."_

Erasa kept walking and she unknowingly strayed from the path of the sidewalk. A large car horn sounded and Erasa looked up and saw a 14 wheeler coming at her at full speed. The blonde screamed for her life as the truck closed in. Erasa waited for death to come but it never came. She felt he body in the arms of a strong man and she opened her eyes to see Josh's yellow orbs staring into her blue ones.

Josh smirked at her shocked expression, "You okay." Erasa didn't say a word; she just wrapped her arms around the cyborg and held him close. A few minutes later Erasa let him out of the hug but they still held each other.

"You saved me," Erasa said in a whisper.

"No big deal."

"Well, when someone saves my life; I think it's a pretty big deal." Erasa smiled at Josh and he smirked at her, which made Erasa's legs go numb.

"Excuse me but my daughter and I are trying to walk here."The two turned to see a soccer mom with blonde hair and green eyes standing there with a little girl who had dirty blonde hair in short curls, with the same green eyes.

"I'm s-sorry, Mam." Erasa said. Josh narrowed is eyes and he looked at the women.

"Mrs. Angelo?"

The woman's scowl turned into a smile as she looked at the green haired cyborg. "Oh, hi Josh, I barely even recognized you without a long sleeved shirt on."

"Yeah, my friend needed it." The middle aged woman looked to her left to see a pretty blonde haired girl. Mrs. Angelo suddenly felt embarrassed as she realized that she interrupted the two's moment.

"Oh, I didn't know that I was interrupting something. Mia and I will just be on our way." The mother of Mikey walked past the two with her daughter holding on to her hand. The green eyed girl let go of her moms' hand and she ran over to Erasa.

"You're so lucky that you have Josh has your boyfriend." The girl commented as she giggled and skipped back to her mom. Erasa blushed even more at what the girl said.

"S-so you ready to go?" Josh asked. Erasa nodded her head and the two continued to walk to the coffee shop. Although Erasa kept thinking about what the girl had said. Even though she had only said four words she couldn't help but think about one of the words.

" _Boyfriend."_ Erasa thought in her head.

Angela and Mikey walked up to Mikey's brick house. The house was gray in color and it was two stories. The outlines of the windows were white in color. Mikey walked to the door and he opened it saying, "H-here's my house," Mikey stuttered.

Angela walked through the house and she smiled at it. "Wow, your house is beautiful," Angela commented. The foyer was beige in color. The room had stairs leading up to what was most likely the bedroom part of the house.

"Ah it's nothing, but it fits us four well."

"Four?" Angela questioned. Mikey shut the door and he walked to the redhead side.

"Yea, my parents, my little sister and I live here."

"You have a little sister." Mikey nodded.

"Yea I do, and she's a complete nuisance. She's 9 her names, Molly and all the little tyrant does is copy and mess around with my stuff." Angela giggled.

"Awe, she sounds like she looks up to her cute big brother." The teen girl's eyes widened at what she had said. Angela blushed and she brushed some of her hair in front of her face, to hide the blush.

Mikey's was also red. Luckily the door creaked opened and a woman with a girl walked in. The woman looked up and she saw Mikey. "Mikey why a-." The paused when she saw Angela sanding there.

" _I'm just interrupting moments left and right,"_ Mrs. Angelo thought.

"Hi you must be Angela," The woman said as she walked up to the read haired teen and shook her hand.

"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs…" Angela led on hoping for an answer. Mrs. Angelo shook her head in disappointment.

"Mikey, you didn't tell this wonderful girl your last name?" Mikey started to sweat a little.

"N-no." Angela raised an eyebrow at Mikey and she looked at the mother of Mikey.

"What is your last name Mrs."

"Well, it's Angelo, Mikey always gets mad when I tell people that but I don't have the slightest clue why." The little girl smacked her hand on her forehead and Mikey started to get antsy.

"Wow look at the time, Angel andtalkign I have to start our project so bye," The blonde said, as he grabbed Angela's arm in a hurry and began running upstairs. Angela let out a loud shriek as she tried to keep up with Mikey.

"See yah later," Angela said as Mikey pulled her into his room, slamming the door in the process.

"Why is that boy always so embarrassed by his last name." Mrs. Angela thought. Molly sighed and she pulled her mother into the kitchen.

"Mommy, I'm gonna teach you about something called the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Mikey shut the door and he sighed heavily, the teen then looked over to Angela to see her about to burst. Mikey rolled his eyes, "Go ahead." Angela burst out laughing and she held her stomach.

"Haha your names haha Mikey Angelo, haha like the ninja turtle." Mikey nodded is head like he expected this to happen.

"Yea ha ha laugh, just like everyone else," Mikey said nonchalantly. His words caused Angela to stop laughing and look at him with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" The teen shook his head and looked away.

"Nothing." Angela walked over to Mikey and she looked at him. The two of them were about the same height so their eyes were directly in front of them.

"Mikey," Angela grabbed his wrist and her eyes pleaded for answers. "Mikey tell me." Mikey opened his mouth to speak but words weren't coming out. The blue eyed teen closed his eyes and walked away from her.

"Why should I, no one cares enough to know." Mikey looked at the cream color of his wall as he spoke to her.

Angela turned around and walked to his back and she turned him around."Well listen here bub, I care and I'm not like everyone else so you better start talking."

"We just met, so why should I tell you."

"Just because we just met doesn't mean that we can't be great friends," Angela walked over to his bed and she sat down. "So tell me what's bothering you."

Mikey sighed and walked over to the bed and placed himself next to Angela. "Okay, so when I was a kid I wasn't the most popular. I was nerdy and uncoordinated and all the kids made fun of me for it. Then when I hit 3rd grade it got worst. People started making fun of me for my name and I would get teased 24/7. Funny thing is when I told my dad, he told he to suck it up and be a man. I always hated him for it, that is until he passed away when I was 10." Angela gasped and she covered her mouth.

"Mikey I'm so sorry." The teen geek shrugged his shoulders but he still ad a sad look on his face.

"It's okay it's been a while so the wound healed," Mikey regained his composure before he bean again. "Well when my father passed our family was devastated. My mom was so used to having a man with her and my little sister missed her daddy. Then two years later Mom remarried John, he was the man that we needed in our live. Well the man my Mom needed. Molly and I were fine with out John but we wanted Mom to be happy so we went along with it. I don't know how my sister feels about him now but I still haven't warmed up to him like my mother says I should."

Angela looked at Mikey with sorrow in her heart. "Wow, I-i didn't know that you had this hard, I guess you don't let people in because you don't want them to know about your life." Mikey nodded.

"I guess our lives aren't that different." Mikey raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" ( **A/N: When you nod your head yes but you wanna say no. Oh come on I was not the only one thinking that)**

"Well, my father left my Mom while she was pregnant," Mikey had a shocked look on his face but Angela continued on. "So when I was born my Mom took care of me by herself. That is until she met my step dad and a year later they married. Lance is a great guy and good father but he's not the real thing." Angela looked out the window next to Mikey's bed.

"I guess that's the reason why I always want to have a lot of male friends and boyfriends."

"So you problem is that you let to many people in your life and I don't let enough people in." Angela chuckled a little.

"Yea that sounds pretty crazy, two people with two opposite problems find each other." Mikey looked at Angela and he smiled.

"Maybe if we play our cards right, we can help each other out." Angela smiled back at him.

"Yea maybe."

Gohan pulled in front of Videl's house and he got off of the bike along with Videl. "Come on let's go," Videl said. The two walked into the house. "Your lucky that my Dad's away on business for the week."

"Of course I am," Gohan said sarcastically. The two then walked inside of the house.

"Wow," Gohan said. The inside of the mansion was spectacular. The tile was so spotless that it looked like you could eat off of it. There were very expensive chandeliers hanging in various places, a brown stair case that swirled around and led to the up stairs, and a few maids dusting around the place.

 _"He got all this from stealing from me,"_ Gohan thought.

The maids noticed the two standing there and they quickly hurried in front of them. There were two of them and they looked like twins in their twenties. The two were both pale and they both had red hair but the one to the left had a light pinkish red hair and the one to the right had a more darker type of red.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you." The two of them said in a polite and nice manner. The two bowed to Gohan and he was a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, hi," Gohan spoke with awkwardness. Videl chuckled at the scene before her.

"Guys he's cool, you can drop the act." The two girls dropped the shoulders and relaxed a little.

"Good, I was hoping your first boyfriend wouldn't be a prissy twerp," The one to the left said. Videl blushed deeply and Gohan turned his head to the right, trying to hide a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend," Videl said in a tiny voice. The one to the right laughed.

"Oooooof course he's not your boyfriend," The the girl with dark red hair held out her hand for Gohan to take. "By the way the names Jerie."

Gohan shook her hand and said, "My names Gohan." The girl smiled at Gohan as she kept feeling his hand. Gohan began to feel awkward as she gave him a flirty look. On the other hand Videl was seething with anger.

 _"What does this bitch think she's doing with my Gohan."_

 _ **"Your Gohan?"**_

 _"I-i mean Gohan, just regular Gohan."_

 ** _"Of course you did."_**

Videl snapped back to reality and she did the only reasonable thing that came to her head. Videl walked up to them and she forcibly tore Jeri's hand from Gohan's.

"So Gohan, meet my other maid/friend," Videl said in a hurry. Gohan smirked at Videl before he turned to the other girl and stretchered out his hand.

"Hey it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl stretched her hand out too and she shook Gohans.

"Same here, I'm Karrie." Out of nowhere Jerie moved in between Gohan and Karrie and she gave Gohan a flirty smirk.

"So Gohan, how old are you. I mean with your height and that broad chest of yours, you have to be an older man." Gohan smiled awkwardly at her and he swore he heard a growl. **(A/N: Gohan's 5'10.")**

Sure Gohan was an alien from another planet, and he could transform into an all powerful super form which could destroy the planet. But Girls were a whole other league. It was like talking to a hormonal Vegeta at sometimes and then talking to a prostitute. You never know what your gonna get.

"Umm, I'm actually 14." The girls went wide eyed.

"You're 14," They both said at the same time.

"Ya I'm turning 15 in May." Jerie put this in thought and she smiled at him. The redhead grabbed a napkin from a stack that was on the table and she got a pen from her pocket book. The girl scribbled something down and she walked closer to Gohan.

"Call me in a few months." The girl said with a wink. Jerie began to walk into the kitchen.

"You know he still wont be legal." Karrie called out.

"I know." Jerie yelled back. Karrie rolled her eyes and she looked at Gohan.

"I apologize for my sister, she's a big flirt."

"Ya I noticed." The three chuckled and the moment then became awkward.

"So I'm going to go help Paris with her homework, if you guys get hungry then call me and I'll make you something." The woman then walked to the kitchen to help Paris.

Videl turned to Gohan. "So follow me and we'll get started on the project." Gohan nodded and they headed up stairs.

"Oh yea," The two turned back to see Karrie poking her head out. "You guys better not be doing anything naught, unless you have protection." The two teens cheeks were as red as a tomato.

Videl rushed Gohan up stairs and she slammed the door behind her. Gohan started laughing at Videl.

"I love your maids."

"Ha of course you do," Videl said with a little edge in her voice.

"What's that suppose to mean," Gohan asked as Videl walked over to her bed. "Oh I get it you were jealous of Jerie."

Videl folded her arms. "I'm not it's just that I was mad that she was being rude and cutting in to are work time." Gohan smirked at her.

"Of course you weren't, so what was up with does prissy boys that they were talking about." Videl turned around with a smirk.

"Look who's jealous now." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Well if you must know my Father believes that if he brings around some muscle heads or maybe some bitch with a turtle neck, that I'll magically fall in love with them and their rich parents will be with my rich Dad so our money will double."

"Wow, that sounds awful." Videl nodded in agreement.

"It is." Gohan felt like walking up to Mr. Satan and punching him in the face. But when he thought about it more, a punch from an angry him would kill Hercule.

"But enough about me, let's get started." Gohan smiled and they began to work.

About 5 hours later the two were done their project.

"Finally!" Videl screamed as she fell back on her bed.

Gohan was on her orange couch and she smiled as he tossed his pencil to the side. Unfortunately for Gohan he was half saiyan and when a half saiyan didn't eat for 5 hours the person was bound to be hungry.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" A large grumble shook the house and that grumble came from Gohan's stomach. Gohan blushed as Videl's chuckled at his .

"Seems like someone's hungry."

"Yea," Gohan said.

"I'll get us some food." Videl reached for a land line and she picked it up. "Hey Karrie can you tell the chef's to make a feast for me and my friends."

"Sure." A cheery voice sounded.

20 minutes later a feast was brought up into Videls' room. There was food up to their heads and Gohan's mouth was watering. Gohan looked like he was a tiger getting ready to pounce on a unsuspecting deer.

"Uhh Gohan are you o-." Videl couldn't finish her sentence because a blur of Gohan rushed past her and started devouring food.

Ten minutes later Gohan was done most of the food and he was down to two plates. Videl on the other hand couldn't eat her plate of food because she was to busy watching Gohan eat.

Gohan looked back at Videl and he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Uh, I was hungry." Videl shook her head of the image she just witnessed.

"Have you eaten before, watching you eat was like watching to lions fight over the last piece of food in the world." Gohan chuckled.

"I've heard that before." Gohan noticed that Videl had food left. "How about I eat at a normal pace and we enjoy dinner together."

Videl smiled and she began to eat her food and so did Gohan.

For the rest of the night the two laughed and talked as they ate their dinner. By the time they stopped talking it was 10:32.

Gohan looked over at the clock."Oh shit, it's 10:30. I gotta go." Videl sighed in disappointment. She really wanted to spend more time with him but she understood that he had to go.

"Wait you can't leave." Gohan looked at her with question.

"And why can't I?

"Well because it's dark out and you could get hurt on your motorcycle." Gohan sighed. Even though he knew that he would be okay his words wou;dn't change Videl's mind.

"Fine if I matter that much to you I'll stay." Videl smiled at Gohan.

"Good, you can sleep in the room down the hall, just so you don't get any ideas."

"Who knows, I might want snack before I go to bed." Videl rolled her eyes and she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. Gohan laughed as the small puple throw pillow it him and Videl laughed along with him.

"Good night," Gohan said.

"Night," The crime fighter replied back as the teen saiyan walked to his room. Videl bit her lip as she thought about what Gohan said.

 _"Well see Son Gohan, we'll see."_

 **That's the end. Guys I'm so sorry I hadn't updated for a while. I know your all probably mad at me but life got in the way. The work my teachers gave me was more than I expected and I had to study for exams and many more things got in the way. Luckily I took my final exams today so my scheduled is now open and I'll be able to write more. Well that's it and for all you action lovers the next chapter is going to be awesome. I call it: _A fight between legends._  
**

 **Next update: February 4, 2016.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! Here's the next chapter**

 _A_

* * *

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 ** _"This is a person's conscious."_**

 _This is a note or letter._

Talking on the phone

 **Okay guys I'm going to give you this for your benefit. This is the main characters who are in the classes.**

 **1st Mr. Bubo: English. Everyone has that except Angela.**

 **2nd : Math. Gohan, Nikki, Penn, Sharpener, Erasa, Angela, and Videl./ Josh, Sano, and Mikey are in another class together.**

 **Lunch: Everyone**

 **3rd Vegeta Gym: Angela, Videl, Erasa, Josh, Gohan, Mikey, Sharpner, Penn./ Nikki and Sano.**

 **4th History. Everyone**

 **This is block scheduling. Each be long but I won't be writing about every minute in every class like I may skip over a class sometimes. This is just so that you guys know when I put 1st block or 2nd you know where everyone is.**

 **These images are owned by Owc478 on deviant art.**

 **Josh: art/Daiku-V1-399139159**

 **Nikki : art/Myou-V1-395864925**

 **Last time on Can Two Wrongs Make a Right?**

* * *

"Who knows, I might want a snack before I go to bed." Videl rolled her eyes and she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. Gohan laughed as the small purple throw pillow it him and Videl laughed along with him.

"Good night," Gohan said.

"Night," The crime fighter replied back as the teen saiyan walked to his room. Videl bit her lip as she thought about what Gohan said.

 _"Well see Son Gohan, we'll see."_

* * *

 **Beta read by: AwesomeA909**

 _ **Love and Vengance**_

The prince of all saiyans was on his knees in the gravity room. He had the gravity up to 290x earth gravity and he was currently in his ascended super saiyan state. Even though he was in that form the gravity was doing major damage to him.

Vegeta then thought about Gohan and him defeating Cell and him achieving super saiyan 2.

 _"No I can't give up, I won't, I will not let some half saiyan garbage surpass me and become the strongest saiyan in history."_ Vegeta powered up some more and he slowly began to stand up.

"Just... a lit-t-le... more," Vegeta grumbled out as he was stating to stand up. Unfortunately Vegeta's body had run out of power and energy and he lost his super saiyan form and he fell face first on the ground. The gravity room automatically shut off and Vegeta sat their lying on the ground.

"I.. will prove that... I-i'm t-the strongest... super s-saiyan, ugh." Vegeta mummered until he passed out.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Videl groaned loudly and she rolled over towards her alarm clock. The girl smacked the alarm and the black machine stopped making noises. Videl growled and she looked at the clock and it read 5:20. Since it was Saturday, Videl usually got up early and she worked out and trained so she set her alarm to earlier.

Videl picked herself up and she walked towards her bathroom and up to her sink. The girl ran some water and splashed it in her face to wake herself up. She then walked out of her bathroom and to her walk in closet. Even though Videl was a tomboy at heart she was still a girl and a large walk in closet had it's perks. The teen picked out her training outfit and walked back into her bathroom.

A few minutes later Videl came out with a hot pink sports bra and a smaller version of her black biker shorts. The girl also had a towel slunk over her left shoulder just in case she got to sweaty. She walked out of her room and she looked across the hall way towards the room where Gohan was staying in.

 _"I wonder if he slept okay,"_ Videl thought. The ebony haired teen walked towards the room where Gohan was at. When she peeked her head in she she didn't see him. The room was clean and the bed was made with Gohans' clothes stacked on the bed.

"He's probably eating downstairs," Videl said to herself with a laugh. The teen then walked towards Paris' room and she slowly moved the door inwards to check on Paris. The little girl was sleeping under her pink fluffy covers and she was snoring loudly.

Videl chuckled and she closed the door. The crime fighter then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw Jerie flipping pancakes, eggs and various foods all ready on the table.

"Morning Jerie." Videl said as she grabbed a piece of toast. Jerie looked up and smiled.

"Hey Videl," The maid replied. "So how did you sleep last night?"

Videl shrugged her shoulders and she bit into her toast, "It was okay, although Gohan kept me up late last night," Jerie smirked at Videl and she wiggled her eyebrows.

The teen blushed and she rolled her eyes, "Talking! We were only talking."

"Videl were friends, you can tell me if you boyfriend put the good ol-," Jerie said until she was interrupted by Videl who shoved a pancake in her mouth.

Jerie swallowed the pancake and she put on a pout, "You're so rude Videl, if you didn't know it's a free country and I should be able to say what I want without having a pancake smashed down my throat." Videl smiled at her.

"Well, to bad, it's my house and my rules," Videl said in a prissy manner. A few seconds later the two busted out in laughter at their jokes.

"You're pretty good at acting," Jerie commented. Videl sat on a high stool and she flipped her right pig tail.

"I know, I've been told." The two then shared another laugh. Jerie cracked a few eggs and she put some cheese on them. Videl started to swivel in her chair.

"Soooo do you know where Gohan is?" Jerie made an audible scoff.

"No but I know he's eaten well." Videl gave er a curious look.

"How?"

"Well, you know how I get up early to make the family and the workers breakfast," Videl nodded in response. "Well, when I was halfway done with the breakfast your boyfriend decided to stop by and eat all the food."

Videl tried to hold in her laughter, but she ended up pointing and laughing at her. "HA HA you had to Ha make another breakfast Ha."

"I hate you."

"I know," Videl said as she gave the maid a hug and began walking out. "I'm going to train so I'll see you later," Videl said as she walked out.

"See yah." The black haired girl walked to a door and she opened it and started to walk downstairs.

Since her Dad was rich and a martial artist, he obviously got a full sized gym with a martial arts ring in their basement. When Videl was half way down she heard a voice. The crime fighter instantly put her back to the wall and she started to sneak down the stairs. Videl rolled behind a punching bag and she looked past the bag to see a certain spiky haired teen lifting weights.

Videl sighed and she walked closer to him. "Sup Videl, glad you could stop by." Videl was a few inches away from him and she was surprised he knew she was their.

"How did you know I was here?" Gohan lifted the bar up again and he chuckled.

"We already went threw this, your no ninja." Videl rolled her eyes at him. When she did that she finally took notice to how many weights he was lifting. Videl's eyes widened at the weights and she gasped. Gohan was lifting about 700 pounds, and he was doing it with minimal effort.

"How the hell are you lifting that much!?" Gohan breathed and he held the bar with the weights in the air.

"Because I am," Gohan answered simply. Videl growled and she put her hands on her hips.

"That's not a good enough answer, and when I speaking to you, you listen," Videl demanded. Gohan immediately stopped lifting and he put the weights down on a bar. The teen saiyan stood up and he stood over Videl.

Gohan wore is fathers gi but instead of having his symbol he had Piccolos. Gohan's lone spike drooped over his face as he looked down at Videl. The daughter of Hercule noted that Gohans' gi had no sleeves and his muscles were all out, which wasn't a problem for her at all.

"No,"Gohan answered. The two stared each at each other. There eyes were locked in range and neither one of them were moving. Gohan suddenly inched forward to Videl so that their bodies and foreheads were almost touching. The teen saiyan slowly snaked his arms around Videl so that his fingers were meeting at her back. Videl heart started to beat faster and her body started heat up.

Videl suddenly snapped out of her trance and she realized how close they were. The teenager kneed tried to knee Gohan in his stomach but Gohan grabbed her knew before she could hit him. Videl pried Gohans' hand off of hers and she used her heel to to kick Gohan in the back of his knee which gave her the opportunity to push him downwards and they fell on the ground.

Videl was on top of Gohan and she had her hands on his chest. Gohans hands were placed right above Videls butt and she unexpectedly didn't remove them. Videl leaned in and their noses were inches apart,"Hows it feel to not be in control."

Gohan smirked at Videl and he leaned past her cheek. "I don't know, how about you show me how it feels," Gohan whispered. Videl shivered at his words and how he said it.

"Maybe I want you to show me," Videl said back in a seductive tone. Gohan smirked and he slowly leaned in and kissed the pulse of Videls neck and she let out an audible moan.

"VIDEL WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" A loud and angry voice yelled. Videl looked over at the door to see her father standing their with rage plastered on his face. Videl got off of Gohan and she stood up and Gohan got up too.

"Dad I- uh, what are you doing here?" Mr. Satan took a few steps forward so he was a few feet away from them.

"I came home early because they canceled my tour, my question is why is this low life touching my daughter!" Mr. Satan screamed. Videl grew angry and she stepped up to him.

"He's not a low life Dad he's my friend," Videl yelled back. The 'champ' took a step forward and he was in front of Videl.

"Don't talk back to me!" Mr. Satan raised his hand and he swung at Videl. Videl prepared to feel the force of her fathers hand but she felt nothing but air. When she opened her eyes to see Gohan in front of her and holding Mr. Satan's fist. Gohan growled at him.

"Go-han," Videl whispered. In a flash Gohan had Mr. Satan pinned up to the nearest wall, and he was not happy. Gohan had one hand on the front of Hercules shirt and he had him lifted off the ground.

"You know old man I have two rules, one, don't ever touch Videl,"Gohan lightly punched Mr. Satan (which is like a steamroller running into you). "And two don't ever hurt Videl." Gohan then punched Hercule again which made him cough up blood. "Know this if you ever do those things, then I will come here and I will kill you, straight up no side quests I will just flat out murder you. Now that you've learn this you will never tell Videl what I've said to you, got it?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, I'm going to leave now so, don't forget what I told you." Gohan quickly punched a whole in the wall to prove is point. Gohan then released Mr. Satan and he dropped to the ground. The saiyan then turned around and he walked to Videl and he stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry this ended the way it did, but I gotta go," Gohan said. "I'll see you on Monday alright, maybe we can do this again?" Videl smiled and blushed.

"Yea I'd like that a lot." Gohan smiled at her and he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

Gohan backed away and said, "See yah."The teen walked towards the stairs and up them until he disappeared from view.

Videl couldn't help but be in la la land as she still felt the kisses that Gohan planted on her. Videl sighed loudly as she skipped up stairs, leaving her father on the ground. Videl walked up the stairs and she walked towards her room. That's when she spotted something in the room where Gohan was staying. The girl walked into the room to see a white piece of paper.

The teen grabbed the note and she opened it.

* * *

 _Dear Videl,_

 _I had a great time last night. It's been a while since I've laughed like that and since I've actually had a deep conversation with someone. Wow I probably seem like a complete loser right now, but I just wanted to tell you that talking to you made my day hell it made my month. I'm just really glad that our little date happened and I can't wait for the next one. Call me when you wanna do this again at the number below._

 _Bye ;)_

 _465-786-7980_

* * *

Videl felt like she was on cloud 9 and she wasn't coming down anytime soon. She just had her first ever date, and it was amazing. Videl then dumbly walked across the hall and then back to her room, when the teen got in there she fell on her bed with the biggest smile on her face.

Videl shook her head and she gave herself a few slaps to her forehead.

 _"God Videl stop acting like a twelve year old. I still have to find out if he's the Golden fighter, and what he pulled off today just furthers my suspicion."_

 _ **"Okay, but what happens after you find out that he's the Golden fighter."** _ Videl smirked and bit her lip.

 _"Well then we can talk about us."_

Gohan had capsuled his bike and he was now flying threw the air, in the wastelands. The teen saiyan smiled and he started to do loops. "Woohoo!" Gohan screamed. Gohan was just to happy to be in his normal cold attitude. He had just had his first date, and it was with one of the most beautiful girl in the world.

Nothing on earth could stop the teen super saiyan. Out of nowhere a kick hit Gohan in the side of his head which sent him flying into the ground. When the dust settled Gohan was standing and he was more mad than hurt.

"That was a dirty move Vegeta," Gohan said. Vegeta appeared threw the dust with a smug look on his face. The prince lowered himself onto the ground and he was standing a good distance away from Gohan.

"I'm sorry brat did I make you upset." The half saiyan growled a little.

"No, you mad me mad," Gohan said as he clenched his fist.

"I apologies for that Brat I really do, Is there anything I can do for causing you trouble?"

"Cut the act Vegeta and tell me why your here." Vegeta smirked at Gohan.

"Well, Brat I'm here for a fight one on one no strings attached."

"And why is that Vegeta I know you wouldn't fight me out in the open for no apparent reason."

"Well if you must know the reason why is because I'm here to make a statement. And that statement is that I Prince Vegeta am the strongest being in the universe!" Gohan began chuckle as he shook his head.

"You really are a fool if you think that you are stronger than me Vegeta." Vegeta snarled at Gohan.

"I am stronger than you," Vegeta clenched his fist as he remembered seeing Goku transform into a super saiyan when Trunks arrived and then he saw Gohan going ssj2. "For so long I've been in the shadow of Kakkarot for so long! I've watched him reach new heights in his power and become stronger than me. And when he died I felt that I had lost my drive to become stronger. But, then I I saw you train even though you watched Father die in front of you. And I thought that if you could surpass Kakkarot than I could. But you just kept growing, you kept getting stronger and I just sat there and watched you put my power to shame. Well No longer I'm tired of sitting in your shadow and now I Vegeta will defeat you and I will become the strongest super saiyan this world has ever known!"Haaaaa," Vegeta yelled as he began to transform.

A stunning yellow aura began to whip around Vegeta as he powered up. His muscles began to expand and his power increased drastically. Vegetas hair began to turn yellow and his eyes turned teal. With one final yell a blinding light flashed and Vegeta had finished his transformation. When the light died down Vegeta was in his ascended form (for those who don't know it's Super Vegeta when he fought semi perfect Cell).

"Now brat witness your downfall because I will be dethroning you, and I will place myself as the strongest saiyan that ever lived."

"I don't know why you think that your power is close to mine, but since you want me to kick your sorry ass then I'll oblige," Gohan said as he put his arms to his sides. "Haaaaaaaaaa!" The saiyan screamed as his hair started to stand up and his muscles buffed up. The ten saiyans eyes turned teal and his hair turned the color yellow as he let out a final yell." When Gohan was done he was in his super saiyan 2 form and his power was amazing.

"It's a shame Vegeta, but I always knew that one day we would fight to see who was the strongest in the world, I just thought that it would be more formal then this." Gohan said as electricity shot around him. The teen got into his fighting stance. ( 6535/f/2012/185/a/f/gohan_super_saiyan_bt2_by_ )

Vegeta smirked and he rose into the air and he got into his. "So brat are you ready to fight the strongest being in the world?" Gohan put on a confident look.

"I don't know Vegeta, are you?"

Centuries- Fall out boys

 _Doodo dododo doodoo dodoo._

 _The End._

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter, I know I promised that I would put the fight scene in here but the fighting is going to be so big that I had to put it in another chapter. One other thing, I noticed that some writers on here have twitters and I thought that it might be a good Idea if I made one for the story and future ones. It would primarily be for update notices and if anything is going on that you guys want to know about. Comment if I should.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glad to see everyone, now on with the next chapter!**

 _ **O**_

 **"This is a persons inner voice."**

 _"This is a persons thoughts_ ** _."_**

 **This is a note or letter.**

 **Okay guys I'm going to give you this for your benefit. This is the main characters who are in the classes.**

 **1st Mr. Bubo: English. Everyone has that except Angela.**

 **2nd : Math. Gohan, Nikki, Penn, Sharpener, Erasa, Angela, and Videl./ Josh, Sano, and Mikey are in another class together.**

 **Lunch: Everyone**

 **3rd Vegeta Gym: Angela, Videl, Erasa, Josh, Gohan, Mikey, Sharpner, Penn./ Nikki and Sano.**

 **4th History. Everyone**

 **This is block scheduling. Each be long but I won't be writing about every minute in every class like I may skip over a class sometimes. This is just so that you guys know when I put 1st block or 2nd you know where everyone is.**

 **These images are owned by Owc478 on deviant art.**

 **Josh: art/Daiku-V1-399139159**

 **Nikki : art/Myou-V1-395864925**

 **Last time on Can Two Wrongs Make a Right?**

* * *

 **A stunning yellow aura began to whip around Vegeta as he powered up. His muscles began to expand and his power increased drastically. Vegetas hair began to turn yellow and his eyes turned teal. With one final yell a blinding light flashed and Vegeta had finished his transformation. When the light died down Vegeta was in his ascended form (for those who don't know it's Super Vegeta when he fought semi perfect Cell).**

 **"Now brat witness your downfall because I will be dethroning you, and I will place myself as the strongest saiyan that ever lived."**

 **"I don't know why you think that your power is close to mine, but since you want me to kick your sorry ass then I'll oblige," Gohan said as he put his arms to his sides. "Haaaaaaaaaa!" The saiyan screamed as his hair started to stand up and his muscles buffed up. The ten saiyans eyes turned teal and his hair turned the color yellow as he let out a final yell." When Gohan was done he had electricity swirling around him like a super saiyan 2 and his power was amazing.**

* * *

 **The battle has begun. The fight for the title of the strongest saiyan has started an only one will come out as victor. Or maybe only one will come out of the battle at all. You'll have to read to find out.**

 **Twitter: Jmac99_ (If you want the link go to my profile, please and thank you)**

 **Beta read by: AwesomeA909**

 _ **Gohan vs. Vegeta**_

Gohan and Vegeta stared each other down. Neither of them making a move."Kaka," A bird sounded. Gohan and Vegeta then flew at each other, their aura's flaring. The two clashed together as the battle between two super saiyan legends began.

Deep in the desert in the dragon ball universe was a green man sitting on top of a mountain, in meditation. Piccolo suddenly felt two power levels clash together. The Namekian turned his head slightly and he began to feel the battle of two high power levels.

 _"Mmm, it seems like Vegeta finally snapped, I'm surprised it took him this long."_ Piccolo kept his senses on the battle until he felt another clash. Piccolo heard the boom and his face scrunched up.

 _"This isn't good, Gohan and Vegeta are to strong to be fighting in their super saiyan forms, especially Vegeta in his second grade form."_ **(AN: Clue!)**

 _"And, If you add up Vegeta's anger then they could both cause major damage to the earth,"_ Piccolo slowly stood until he was standing straight up, the Namekian cracked his neck and his knuckles.

"It looks like I have to make sure they don't destroy the earth." Piccolo was surrounded by a white aura and the green skinned warrior flew off towards Gohan and Vegeta.

In the outskirts of Satan city.

Vegeta powered up and he sent a a large ki blast at the saiyan. Gohan slapped the blast downwards and he charged at the prince. Gohan pulled back his fist and he swung at Vegeta and made contact. The force of the punch sent Vegeta flying backwards and Gohan chased after him.

The teen flew above Vegeta and he brought down his foot. Vegeta grabbed the foot and he started to swing Gohan around. The prince spun around at high speeds until he let go and Gohan was thrown backwards and into the mountain area. Gohan smashed into a rock with great force.

The super saiyan lifted his head to see Vegeta charging at him with golden aura surrounding him. Gohan powered up and took the full force of Vegeta. The prince grabbed Gohan by his shoulders and he forced him threw several mountains. Vegeta latched on to Gohan's shoulders and he threw him into the surface on the sandy ground and Gohan slid threw the ground, making cracks in the earth with his body.

"Enough!" Gohan powered up and he stopped himself from moving. Gohan flew at him with his golden aura flashing. Gohan kicked Vegeta in his head but, before Vegeta could start flying towards his left Gohan was already there and Vegeta was met with an elbow to the chest.

Vegeta backed up as he tried to catch his breath. Gohan stood there with a serious look and he slowly stuck out his hand. _**"Energy wave!**_ " A yellow wave of ki smacked Vegeta and it sent him soaring with his back to the ground.

The prince adjusted himself for the hit to the ground. He smacked the surface, his body skipping and rolling of the ground. In the middle of one of his rolls he stuck out his hand.

 _ **"Big Bang Attack!" **_ The blue ball came at Gohan at high speeds. Gohan smacked the attack to his side which smashed into a mountain which caused a loud explosion that could be heard from south city.

After the explosion Vegeta charged at Gohan and he threw and uppercut. Gohan used both of his hands to throw away the attack and Gohan swung at Vegeta which the prince blocked. The two began throwing quick punches, neither one of them gaining the upper hand.

Vegeta backed up and he made a yellow ki ball then he threw it at Gohan. The teen saiyan tossed it to the side with his left arm and he made a blue ki ball and propelled it at Vegeta. The husband of Bulma swung his foot and kicked the kid away. When he turned around the saiyan flew at Gohan with another ball of ki in hand.

Gohan produced a blue ki ball as Vegeta charged at him with a battle cry and a ki orb. Gohan put his hand forward and Vegeta's blast collided with his which caused a large explosion.

Currently, at Kame house, Krillin was playing with Marron and he was moving one of her toys in front of her face. Marron giggled wildly as her dad made a funny face.

"Daddy, hehe you funny," Marron said as she grabbed her dad's cheeks. Krillin laughed at his daughter.

"Krillin," A smooth cold voice sounded. Krillin looked up with his cheeks still being pulled on.

"Uh, hey 18 what's up." 18 cracked a very, very small smile as she looked at how silly her husband looked. Her facial expression turned serious as she remembered what she came in there for.

"Have you been sensing anything... strange," 18 said with a motion towards Marron. Krillin looked at her dumbly for a minute until he realized what she was saying.

"No, I haven't, Marron can you go into your room for a second." Marron tilted her head to the right in curiosity. The blonde haired girl then saw her dad's serious face and she got up and waddled into her room.

Krillin closed his eyes as he sensed for anything suspicious going on. The ex-monk stopped when he felt to very familiar and very strong power levels going at it.

"So, I'm guessing you sense those two idiots fighting."

"Yea I do but, something seems off" Krillin replied.

"What do you mean." Krillin put his hand on his chin and he investigated the two.

"I mean that there's something up with the feel of their power, all I can say is that this is no normal spar, they are actually trying to hurt each other.

"You're correct Krillin," Master Roshi said. The turtle hermit walked into the room with his staff in hand.

"And if Gohan and Vegeta's fight turns reckless, they could end up destroying the earth."

"So how are we going to stop them," 18 asked. Master Roshi sat down in a chair and he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"We cannot stop them, we can only prevent the destruction of Earth."

"He's right, I'll go, you stay here and protect Marron," Krillin said with a strong voice.

18 smiled with a nod. The cyborg leaned in and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Be safe."

"I will." Krillin turned and walked into his room, trying to change his clothes quickly.

While getting changed Krillin started to think about the problem. "If this is a battle between two saiyans then I'm going to need more help. The bald man ran to his house phone and he picked it up. Krillin then dialed a number.

"Hello," Someone said.

"Yamcha, put on some gear and follow my ki, when you sense me you'll understand why." Krillin then hung up the phone. The ex-monk ran out of his home and he flew off to the fight.

Back at the scene of the fight Gohan and Vegeta were going at it.

The two were standing still on the surface, both of them facing each other and only a few feet away from each other. Suddenly a bird sent out a loud chirp. After that the two ran at each other.

Gohan jumped in the air and kicked Vegeta in his gut which made the saiyan gasp. Gohan pulled back his fist and swung for Vegeta but, he disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. The teen saiyan turned around and was met by a large yellow blast Vegeta.

The attack sent him flying backwards and the prince chased after him. Vegeta flew past Gohan and he picked up a large rock formation and he swung it at the approaching Gohan. The force of the rock sent him into a large mountain.

Vegeta smirked and levitated over to the front of the mountain. Vegeta landed on another tall standing rock.

"It looks like your weak, just as I predicted." A moment past and there was nothing but silence.

"Aaagghhh," A voice yelled between the mountain. Golden lights started to flash out of the mountain until the mountain exploded. When the light died down Gohan was standing there with a serious look. He slowly rose to Vegeta's level.

"Your power is pathetic," Gohan simply stated. Vegeta growled loudly and his aura flashed yellow.

The full blooded saiyan charged at Gohan and he went for a punch to his face. Gohan ducked the punch and he returned it with a sweep of Vegeta's legs. Gohan made a ki ball and he threw it at the stomach of his opponent. The ball sent Vegeta into the ground and when he hit the ground the saiyan detonated.

Vegeta flew out of the crater with a few cuts and burns. The prince charged with his forearm and Gohan sent a kick to him. After the attack the two's bodies began to clash together. The two were going so fast that their bodies turned into to little flashes of light.

When the two were see able Gohan punched Vegeta in his gut and then he gave him an uppercut which sent him into the air. Gohan then followed it up with a kick towards the dirt.

Gohan stuck out two of his hands and they turned blue. _**"Kamewave!"** _ A blue energy wave shot out of his hands and smashed Vegeta into the ground.

Seconds later Vegeta rose from the destruction and he flew for Gohan. The teen saiyan responded to Vegeta's action by flying downwards and pulling back his fist. "Aggghh!" The saiyans collided and a loud explosion rang through the area.

Trunks walked into his kitchen and he saw his mother sipping on coffee. "Hey mom," The tired saiyan said with a yawn.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Bulma asked.

"Yea I guess, have you seen Dad, I'm surprised he hasn't woken me up for training yet." Bulma chuckled a little.

"No I haven't but, to be honest I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh I'll try sensing him then." Trunks focused on his power and he searched through earth. The kid saiyan's eyes went wide when he sensed his father fighting Gohan.

"Dad's really going all out," Trunks sensed some of his dad's 'friends' heading towards the fight. "It seems like a lot of people are going to watch dad fight, I better tell Josh about this."

"Hey Mom, have you seen Josh around?"

"Yes he's in the gravity chamber, he had me set it to not being able to sense ki while inside, so don't surprise him," Bulma explained.

"Oh okay I'm going to go see him," Trunks said. The son of Vegeta ran out of the room and down a few stairs until he was in front of the gravity room. Trunks opened the door to the gravity room to see Josh holding his arms in a powering up form.

"Agghh!" The teen yelled as a wind swirled around him and a white aura came forth. With the more power he produced his aura started to change color. "Agggghhhh!" The ground began to shake and Trunks fell flat on his face.

"Josh!" Trunks screamed. Josh's power started to drop and his aura died down. The teen turned around to see Trunks standing there.

"Trunks what are you doing here, I'm training right now." Trunks "hmphd"

"Well, Josh, I was going to tell you that Vegeta and Gohan are fighting but I guess you don't want to know." Josh raised an questioning eyebrow.

"Wait what, Gohan and Vegeta are fighting but tha-," Josh stopped as he felt two power levels going at it. Josh's face turned serious and he looked at Trunks.

"Trunks, look after Capsule Corp and your mother, call my sister and tell her to bring all of our friends here." Trunks nodded quickly and he ran out of the gravity chamber.

"Mr. Vegeta, what have you done now," Josh said. The male cyborg powered up and he flew of the chamber and out of Capsule Corp.

At the fight.

Vegeta charged at Gohan with a punch. The prince fazed from sight and he appeared behind Gohan with a kick to the back of the head. Gohan was sent deep into the dirt and there was a large burst of then flew out of the crater and he flew towards the west.

"You won't get away from me that easy," Vegeta said as a his aura surrounded him again and he charged for Gohan.

Vegeta made a yellow ki ball and he threw it at Gohan and Gohan retaliated by throwing a blue one. The two fighters flew over South city and they flew threw out the streets dodging cars and skyscrapers.

Gohan dropped from the sky and he landed on a curb. The teen started to run as fast as he could threw the streets and, he was followed by Vegeta. Gohan saw Vegeta chasing him and he turned around and fired a few ki blasts. Vegeta saw them and he knocked down the ki orbs and continued to chase the teen saiyan.

Vegeta ran on the other side of the curb and The full blooded saiyan looked at Gohan and Gohan looked back. The ten saiyan jumped on the side of a building and he jumped over a bus and a few other cars.

The teen punched Vegeta threw the building and a few others. Vegeta caught his balance and he flew upwards. He pulled an arm back and he started to yell.

 _ **" Maximum Flasher!"**_ A golden blast fired out of his right and hand it came directly at Gohan and the city.

 ** _"Mansenko, Haaaa!"_** The golden attacks flew at each other and they mixed together and exploded. The explosion rang threw out of the city and it caused a little damage to the area.

When the dust settled Gohan was standing still with a cut on his lip and his clothes torn. Vegeta's body was in bad shape also and the armor on his clothes was gone. The prince saiyan was floating very far away from Gohan.

"This pathetic half breed destroys my armor, and he thinks that he can get away with this," Vegeta thought. **(A/N: A royal saiyans armor is like it's child.)**

"You wretched half breed, how dare you destroy my armor, how dare you disgrace me," Vegeta yelled. "I'll end you!" Vegeta pulled back his arms and he they glowed yellow.

 _"Dammit, If Vegeta does what I think he is then this won't end good. I'll be okay but,"_ The teen looked around and he saw helpless faces standing around, _"They won't."_

"Haaaaa!" Vegeta started firing energy blast like crazy. The sky was literally lit up with energy blast, all of them headed for Gohan.

"Oh no." Gohan powered up as he prepare to stop the attack. Before the teen got a chance to fly he was cut off by a green blur. The figure stopped in front of Gohan and he was floating with his back turned to him.

"J-Josh what are y-."

"Stand back, I'll stop the attack," Josh said as a white aura came upon him and was well above his hair. The ki orbs were coming closer and the people of South city looked scared for their lives.

"Haaa!" Josh began to power up and his white aura started to shift colors. The teens eyes changed into a bright green and his hair matched his aura. "Aaggggh!" A green metallic dome surrounded Josh as the ground began to shake. The Z-fighters had shown up by now and they were witnessing the event.

Vegeta's attack slowly closed in on the city and the citizens looked upon the attack and they began to scream.

"I will protect this world!" Josh pulled back his arms as two green balls appeared on his hands. _ **"Protector Beam!"** _ Josh thrusted his hands forward and a gigantic green blast shot out of his hands and they headed straight for the ki balls.

"What, that green brat is going against my attack." Josh's blast met with Vegeta's attack and the both exploded causing a bright light flash. When the light died down Vegeta was floating with anger plastered on his face while Josh stood there with a straight face.

"Gohan if you're going to fight Vegeta I suggest you take it out of the city." Gohan smirked and nodded at his friend.

"Alright Josh, I'll see you after I win." Gohan fired up his ki and he flew past Gohan and Vegeta.

The prince of all saiyans growled and he followed after Gohan. Josh breathed slowly and his aura green aura disappeared. His eyes also turned yellow again plus, his hair turned back to his normal green. Josh levitated and over to the Z-fighters.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all," Josh said politely, "Well formally." The Z-fighters looked at this newcomer with caution, all except Krillin.

"Who are you supposed to be." Piccolo asked.

"My name is Josh Puro Wilson, and I'm a cyborg created by Dr. Gero." Everyone gasped and they got n their fighting stances. Krillin flew in between then and he waved his hands.

"Whoa guys chill out, he's a friend of mine, and my brother in law." The Z-fighters went wide eyed .

"You're related to 18?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, she's my sister, robotically I guess." The protectors of earth relaxed a little but, Tien was still unsure.

"You guys are actually believing him, what if he was sent to kill us?" Josh got a little angry at what Tien was implying.

"I can assure you I was not," Josh responded.

"And why is that?" Tien asked skeptically.

"Because if I was, you would've all been dead by now," Josh said with a smirk. "Well, all except from you Piccolo." Piccolo chuckled as he looked at the teen.

"You bette-." Tien was cut off by Piccolo putting a hand in front of him.

"Okay we believe you kid, all I want to know is what form you just used." Tien had an angry look but, Josh had a smile on his face.

"Well, I call that form Inferno but, we can talk about this later, right now we need to find Gohan and Vegeta." The Z-Fighters nodded and they all flew off towards Gohan and Vegeta.

At the fight.

Vegeta was now on the offensive and he was not giving up an inch. The prince charged at Gohan and he hit him with a punch to the stomach. Vegeta did a 360 and he kicked Gohan in his face. The teen slammed into a rock and he stood there as he coughed up saliva.

Vegeta smirked and he stuck out his hand. He repeatedly fired ki blasts into Gohan and there had to be a hundred of them. When the dust settled gohan was in the same place but, he was in bad shape. Gohan had cuts all over his body and the whole top his gi was ripped off. The teen had his head down in anger and shame.

The spiky haired saiyan laughed loudly. "How pathetic, but I guess I can't put all the blame on you, you are the spawn of an idiotic and weak saiyan.'' Gohan's body shook but he didn't make a move.

With Z-Fighters.

"Wow I can't believe Vegeta beat a super saiyan 2 Gohan," Tien said. Josh then chuckled loudly. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that you think Gohan's in super saiyan 2." Most of the Z-Fighters looked at him surprisingly.

"He's right, Gohan is only in super saiyan 1," Piccolo said.

"But how, he has the lightning and everything," Yamcha chimed in.

"Yes he does but, it seems that Gohan has learned to create lighting around himself without being in super saiyan 2." Everyone looked shocked but they turned their attention towards the fight.

The fight.

Vegeta was now standing in front of Gohan with a wide smirk plastered on his face. "You are weak," Vegeta said with a punch to the stomach. Gohan coughed up a lot of blood.

"You are a disgrace to the saiyans!" Vegeta punched Gohan in his gut again and the teen coughed up more blood. Vegeta floated upwards and he smiled mischievously. The prince spread his hands as he prepared his attack

"It looks like it time for me to place myself as the strongest saiyan ever." Vegeta smirked at this. "You know what Gohan, maybe after this I could pay your little girlfriend a visit. I could show her the true power of a saiyan and tell her of how her little boyfriend failed to protect her."

 _ **"Final Flash!"**_ The golden blast flew at Gohan. All of a sudden the round started to shake and lightning shot around Gohan.

"Haaggghh!" Gohan's muscles pumped up and his hair grew even spiker. A bang appeared over Gohan's face and lighting swirled around him. The Final Flash hit Gohan with amazing force. Out of nowhere Gohan flew threw the attack and he sounded a battle cry.

Gohan broke threw the attack and he appeared in front of Vegeta and he grabbed him by the collar of his spandex. Gohan's eyes were filled with anger and Vegeta was now, afraid. Gohan threw Vegeta and the prince flew backwards.

The teen saiyan flew after him with a golden aura surrounding him. The teen made it to Vegeta and he grabbed him by his throat and he flew towards the ground and he dragged him threw the ground leaving a 50 foot trail.

Gohan threw Vegeta by his throat and he fazed out of sight and the prince of all saiyans was met with a back of the knee to his spine. Vegeta cried out in pain as he felt and heard a large crack.

Gohan grabbed Vegeta by the back of his spandex and he threw him upwards. Gohan flew upwards and he used his **_Soaring Dragon Strike _** to punch Vegeta even further towards the sky. Gohan bicycle kicked Vegeta and he was sent flying above the clouds.

The son of Goku grabbed Vegeta by his collar. The two were way above the clouds and they could see the sun from where they were.

Gohan looked Vegeta dead in his face, his teal eyes looking at Vegeta's teal ones. "I am the strongest saiyan in the world." Gohan raised up Vegeta and he put him above his head. Gohan then threw Vegeta towards the earth. Vegeta descended as fast as a rocket.

Gohan tilted himself side was so his side was to the earth. Gohan moved back his right hand only, and it started to turn blue. _**"K amehameha!"**_ A large blew energy wave came out of the hands of Gohan. A figure of Goku also appeared behind Gohan as the blast was fired.

The attack soared downwards as it headed for Vegeta. The prince slightly opened his eyes to see the attack coming. Just as Vegeta was about to hit the ground the blast hit Vegeta and it sent him into the earth as a bright light was shined leading to a large explosion.

The Z-Fighters put their elbows in front of them to protect themselves from the wind. When the light and the wind finally died down Everyone could see a large crater. In that crater was a black haired Vegeta gasping for air. Gohan descended from the sky and he landed on the ground.

Gohan walked over to Vegeta and he looked down at the saiyan. "Listen to me Vegeta, and listen good. You are not stronger than me Vegeta! Get that through your thick skull. Maybe one day you will be able to match my power, but not today," Gohan turned away from the prince. The saiyan looked back at Vegeta with a cold stare.

"Oh and If you ever threaten or hurt Videl, I'll destroy you." With those last words Gohan took off into the sky.

The Z-Fighters looked at what they just witnessed and most of them looked shocked.

"I can't believe Gohan had that anger in him," Krillin said.

"Well, he does and there's a lot more of it," Piccolo chimed in.

"Good to know, now that his is over I'm leaving, I'll see you guys when the next life threatening person or people come to earth," Josh said as he waved and blasted off. Tien looked at the teen with anger.

"I don't trust him," Tien scolded.

"You should he's a good kid," Krillin said.

"And a powerful one," Piccolo whispered to himself.

Late that night.

Gohan sat up in an alley way in Satan city. The teen refused to go home so he had stayed in the shadows of Satan city for the whole day. Gohan didn't want to see any of his friends for the reason that they would either yell at him for be reckless, or give him a speech about being more responsible.

There was only one place where Gohan knew he would be safe. Well probably. Even if it was a long shot it was the only spot and she was the only person who would help him right now. Gohan slowly stood from his position and he stood up.

Gohan was very injured from his battle with Vegeta and his energy level was very low. The teen saiyan then lifted off into the night.

Videl was currently sitting in her room on her laptop. She was tweaking a few things with her and Gohan's project. Suddenly, a tapping sound came from her window. Videl looked to her left to see a battered and bruised Gohan. Videl gasped and she ran over to her window.

The teen crime fighter helped him in and she laid him on a bean bag chair in her room. "Gohan what the hell happened." Videl screamed as she scanned his body for any fatal wounds.

"I tripped and fell," Gohan replied with a chuckle. Videl on the other hand was not in the mood for jokes.

"Gohan I'm serious, what happened," Videl pleaded.

"A... fight." Gohan said as he groaned from the pain. Videl felt her eyes swell up as she watched him in pain. "Don't cry... all... I need is... sleep." Videl nodded and she grabbed a few pillows and a few blankets.

Videl lifted up Gohan's head and she put a few pillows behind him. Videl layed down a blanket over him. Surprisingly, Videl slid under the blankets next to Gohan.

"What ar-."

"Sshh, you need to rest, and I'm going to protect you from whoever hurt you." Gohan chuckled a little.

"I didn't know... you cared," Gohan said.

"I do," Videl replied. Videl moved closer to Gohan and she snuggled into his shoulder. "Goodnight, Gohan."

"Night... Videl."

Somewhere deep in space.

A tall man walked through his ship and into the communications room. The man looked at a power level reader they had made on the ship.

"Mmm, so it seems a large power level has been spotted on earth." The guy smirked and looked behind himself. "You, set a course for earth, I have a debt to... repay," The man said as he laughed maniacally.

The man looked at a big holographic screen and it mapped out their course to earth. _"Prepare your self earth, I'll be there soon."_

 **I hoped you guys loved the chapter. I hope I can get the next one out soon. I also took down all of the update chapters since I'll now be updating from my twitter account.**

 **Twitter: Jmac99_ (link on my profile).**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I didn't update but, I've been trying to get my grades up and for those of you in school you know how hard it is to balance school and a whole bunch of stuff. I hope I fulfill your greedy needs for this story; well here is the next chapter.**

 **I also encourage everyone who couldn't review from last chapter to tell me how I did on chapter 11.**

 _ **Tao**_

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 ** _"This is a person's conscious."_**

 _This is a note or letter._

Talking on the phone

 **Okay guys I'm going to give you this for your benefit. This is the main characters who are in the classes.**

 **1st Mr. Bubo: English. Everyone has that except Angela.**

 **2nd : Math. Gohan, Nikki, Penn, Sharpener, Erasa, Angela, and Videl./ Josh, Sano, and Mikey are in another class together.**

 **Lunch: Everyone**

 **3rd Vegeta Gym: Angela, Videl, Erasa, Josh, Gohan, Mikey, Sharpner, Penn./ Nikki and Sano.**

 **4th History. Everyone**

 **This is block scheduling. Each be long but I won't be writing about every minute in every class like I may skip over a class sometimes. This is just so that you guys know when I put 1st block or 2nd you know where everyone is.**

 **These images are owned by Owc478 on deviant art.**

 **Josh: art/Daiku-V1-399139159**

 **Nikki : art/Myou-V1-395864925**

 **Last time on Can Two Wrongs Make a Right?**

* * *

 **Videl lifted up Gohan's head and she put a few pillows behind him. Videl layed down a blanket over him. Surprisingly, Videl slid under the blankets next to Gohan.**

 **"What ar-."**

 **"Sshh, you need to rest, and I'm going to protect you from whoever hurt you." Gohan chuckled a little.**

 **"I didn't know... you cared," Gohan said.**

 **"I do," Videl replied. Videl moved closer to Gohan and she snuggled into his shoulder. "Goodnight, Gohan."**

 **"Night... Videl."**

* * *

 **It seems as though Gohan and Videl are growing close. But, we all know how Gohan is basically a mine field just waiting to explode. Will Videl get close to Gohan without anything happening, or will it all blow up in her face. You'll have to read to find out.**

 **Twitter: Jmac99_ (If you want the link go to my profile, please and thank you)**

 _ **This Magic Moment**_

The sun shined bright through the window of a sleeping Videl Satan. The black haired teen slowly stirred as she let out a small yawn.

The teen crime fighter slowly rolled over on the ground and she patted the ground beside her. "Gohan?" Videl questioned. The teen opened her eyes to see a blank space on her bean bag chair.

" _Where did he go?"_

"Videl stood up and she stretched out her arms and legs. Videl walked over to her door in a white t-shirt with pink shorts.

Videl walked out of her room and she walked over to Paris' room. When she peeked in the brown haired gir wasn't there.

"What did everyone go to a leave Videl convention?" The daughter of Hercule put a hand on her chin, wondering where everyone had gone.

"Hehe." Videl's ears perked when she heard the giggle. The teen girl followed the sounds of joy until she walked into the kitchen. When she opened the door she saw Gohan flipping pancakes and Paris cheering him on. There were also various amounts of foods lying across the counter top.

Gohan and Paris looked at Videl with a smile. Gohan still had most of his bruises and cuts but some of them had gone down and healed. He was wearing a gray t shirt and blue jeans and Paris was still in her teddy bear pj's. "Morning sis," Paris chirped with a smile.

"Morning 'Del," Gohan said with a smirk. Videl had a dim blush on her cheeks.

 _"Omg he has a nickname for me."_ Videl squealed a little. Yes, I know what you're thinking thee Videl Satan squealing but, she actually did.

"Good morning," Videl responded. The black haired girl walked to an open chair and she sat in it. "So what's going on here?"

"Well, Gohan was cooking breakfast and he asked me if I wanted to see a few tricks so he started flipping the pancakes, it was awesome." Paris said in one breath.

"Wow that does sound awesome but, you have to go upstairs and get ready for martial arts class." Paris pouted at her sister and she leaned over and grabbed her arm.

"Pwease Videl, just one more." Videl looked at the clock and it read 10:45.

"Paris you only have fifteen minutes to get there, you have to get dressed now." Paris was even sadder now.

"But, I want to see one more tr-."

"Pairs you have to listen to your sister, she's the boss," Gohan said with authority. Paris folded her arms and she turned away.

"Humph."Gohan sighed at the little girl.

"Okay, let me make a deal with you. If you, Paris Satan, get dressed and go to your karate class I, Son Gohan, will make you the best lunch you've ever eaten in your life," Gohan said as he spoke into a spatula.

Paris immediately perked up and she nodded quickly. "I will but, you better make me the superiest most duperiest lunch ever."

"I will," Gohan responded with a smile. Paris smiled and she dashed out of her room and upstairs.

After Paris left, Videl and Gohan realized they were alone. "So Gohan, I didn't realize you were good with kids and cooking." Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well, I have a little brother and my father always taught me to protect him and care for him. With the cooking thing my mom kinda' helped with my cooking when I was younger," Gohan explained. The teen started putting eggs, bacon, and has downs on a plate.

"Cool, does your mom still help you with your cooking?" Gohan immediately stopped working while face turned sour. Gohan put some pancakes on the plate with the food and he placed it in front of Videl.

"Enough about me, let's eat and talk about you."

"About me, well my story isn't anything special, it's just my Dad, Paris, and I. Mother died when I was 5, it was pretty hard on me," Videl said as she looked downwards.

Gohan felt an odd sensation in his heart but he ignored it. "So what about your father and Paris, how did they deal with it."

"Ha, my oh so great Father didn't even care; he just kept doing whatever he wanted to do."

"And what is that?"

"Drinking, sleeping, sleeping with random whores, and completely not caring about me or Paris."

Gohan gripped the pan he was holding, he tried not to search for Hercule 's small ki and destroy him where he stood.

"Are you okay?" Videl asked in a worried tone. Gohan snapped out his trance and he focused on Videl.

"Yeah I'm okay, it's just that I get... emotional when parents don't fill their responsibilities," Gohan said holding back his true feelings.

Videl looked at the teen with curiosity. On the outside it looked like Gohan was telling all that he felt but, something in Videl's heart told her that he was not telling her the truth.

Videl surprisingly reached over and secured her hand over Gohan's which was holding onto the pan. The human looked the half saiyan deep into his eyes.

"Gohan you don't have to hide your feelings from me."

Gohan closed his eyes as he remembered painful memories. "O-okay, it's about my father. Now don't get me wrong, Dad was a great man and father but, he wasn't really there for me a lot. He was always out in the world training to get stronger, to defend earth.

Videl's eyes widened at the information Gohan gave her. "Wow, who was your father?"

"S-."

"Videl I'm ready so we have to go!" The two teens retracted their hands with blushes on their cheeks.

"Okay Paris I'm coming now!" Videl yelled back. She took a few bites of her food and then walked out of the room with Gohan on her tail.

Paris skipped down the stairs in a black gi girl with a brown belt.

"Okay let's go," Videl said as she grabbed Paris hand and black and pink jacket. The two walked out of the door while Gohan followed them and shut the door. Videl threw her capsule and her plane jet appeared.

Videl got into the driver seat and Paris got in the back. "You're coming to watch me Gohan."

"I don't know I was pl-," Gohan started but he was interrupted by Paris' puppy dog eyes. "Uh, fine I'll go."

Paris jumped with joy and Videl smiled a little. Gohan walked into the passenger's seat and he looked at Videl.

"Where was your Dad at?"

"He's in the hospital because of yesterday," Videl whispered so Paris wouldn't here.

"Wow I guess I hit harder than I thought." Videl laughed a little at Gohan.

"Come on I don't want to be late again," Paris complained. Videl just rolled her eyes and she levitated the plane and they flew towards Satan city's kid dojo.

Josh was currently walking through the halls of Capsule Corp. Vegeta had called him to the gravity chamber for something important.

The teen walked into the room and Vegeta was standing in the middle of the room, his arms folded tightly. "Mr. Vegeta, you called," Josh said as he looked at his teacher.

"Yes I did," Vegeta said. "Josh sighed and he walked up to Vegeta.

"I'm assuming it's about yesterday." Vegeta nodded.

"Yes it is. I had to ask brat, are you going to continue to be my student."

Josh looked at his master with a serious stare. "What you pulled yesterday was irresponsible, dangerous, and plain stupid. But I understand why you did what you did. As long as you don't almost destroy the earth again, I will be your student," Josh said as he got on one knee and bowed.

Vegeta looked down at Josh and he smirked at him. "You've passed." Josh stood up with a confused look on his face.

"What... did I pass?"

"You've passed the test of loyalty, so now, we move on to the next part of your training," Vegeta said as he walked to the back of the room.

Vegeta grabbed an item that was leaning against the wall and he brought it to Josh. The prince tossed the item and Josh caught it. The teen examined it.

"A sword?"

"Not just any sword, this sword is legendary, it has been used to slay enemies that have had unimaginable power," Vegeta proclaimed.

"So why are you giving me this?"

"Because this weapon needs a successor and you are worth enough to wield it."

"W-wow... thank you Mr. Vegeta," Josh exclaimed.

"Whatever brat," Vegeta said. "So, have you ever used a sword or do I have to start from the beginning."

"No sir. One of my previous teachers taught me the basics of using a sword and even some advanced techniques."

"That's good," Vegeta said as he walked over to the controls. "So how about we get started." Vegeta turned the gravity up to 150x and Josh instantly fell to the ground.

"W-what the h-hell?"

"Since you know the basics you're going to need to know how to make your sword an extension of yourself," Vegeta said as Josh struggled to get on one knee. "And the only way to know how is to be under extreme pressure."

"T-this i-is bull."

"This is the only way for you to get stronger, with and without the sword," Vegeta said as he stepped up to him. "Now you will either get up in the next 10 seconds or I will kick you even further into the ground!" Vegeta screamed.

Videl landed her jet plane in front of the martial arts school and she climbed out of it. Paris unbuckled her seatbelt and she exited the vehicle along with Gohan.

Gohan, Videl, and Paris walked into the school. It was a large facility and there were men and women teaching the kids. Paris smiled and she ran over to her group of friends and they all greeted her.

Gohan looked at the gi's that the teachers were wearing and they all had Hercules symbol on it. The teen saiyan thought for a moment and he looked at Videl.

"Hey 'Del I'm gonna' go do something I'll be right back," Gohan said as he looked at a sign and walked down the hallway.

"Sure, just be back in enough time for Pari's exhibition match!" Videl called out as Gohan entered a room.

Videl sighed and she walked into the parent's side and she sat on a chair. Many of the parents started whispering about Videl being there. The human teen just shrugged off the stares and she looked at Paris as her and her class warmed up.

Videl's attention was shattered when she turned her head to see Gohan walking in. The teen wore a replica of his father's gi with his symbol. Most of the parents there were mothers and their eyes widened at the boy.

The teen saiyan walked with a serious look on his face as he made his way to the open seat next to Videl.

"Hey why'd you put your gi back on?" Videl asked.

"Idk we're in a dojo and I thought I'd want to represent my father's school," Gohan replied.

"Your father did martial arts?"

"Yeah he was one of the greats," Gohan said proudly.

"Wow, if he was one of the greats he should have participated in the world martial arts tournament." Gohan chuckled at the girl.

"Videl have you ever studied the people who won the world martial arts tournaments?"

"Well yeah I had to do it for a school project. The guy who won the 20th was named King Chappa, 21st was Jackie Chun, 22nd Tien Shinhan, and the guy who won the 23rd was some amazing fighter. I remember he was the runner up in the 22nd and 23rd tournaments and he was the youngest to ever win," Videl said in awe.

"For some odd reason though I can't remember his name. It was something like Sa... no Su."

"Son Goku," Gohan finished for her.

"Yeah that's it, Son..." Videl looked at Gohan and her eyes widened.

"Your name is Son Gohan and his name is Son Goku so..."

"Yes Son Goku was my father," Gohan told her with a hint of sadness

"Wow tha-."

"No try again!" One of the teachers screamed. The teacher was a male roughly in his 30's and he was tall with tan skin and he had shortcut brown hair with brown eyes. The male was currently yelling at Paris.

"I-I'm sorry I jus-."

"There are no excuses in this dojo, you will do what we taught you right or you will not be a part of this dojo!" Paris looked down in disappointment and she walked over to Videl and Gohan.

"Um Sis Gohan can we just go I don't feel good," Paris said as her lip quivered a little.

Videl looked at her sister and she turned to the teacher and she began to walk over to him when Gohan stopped her. Gohan shook his head no and Videl growled but she sat down.

Gohan kneeled down so that he was at eye level with the small girl. "Paris what's going on?"

"Well, Mr. Rono told the class to break a board in half. I could break one in half but Mr. Rono said that since my daddy is who he is that I should do more than the class and he gave me three boards to break. I tried b-but I couldn't d-do it," Paris said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying? You're a strong girl and you tried your best," Gohan said to her.

"No I'm not. I'm weak." Gohan thought for a moment and he smirked at Paris.

"Paris look, strength comes from many places. It comes from your muscles and it comes from your power. But your true strength comes from the heart. The greatest fighters in the world didn't fight with their muscles; they fought with their heart so that's what you have to do."

Paris wiped a tear from her eye. "You really think I can doit."

"Paris you have the biggest heart I've ever seen, I know you can do this," Videl said to her kid sister. The small girl smiled and she hugged the both of them.

"Thank you, you guys are the best," Paris said as she released them and she went to the three boards.

Paris looked at the wood and she slowed down her breathing. _"Strength comes from the heart,"_ Paris thought as she took a deep breath.

Paris pulled back her arm and with a quick swoop she let it go, crushing the boards in half. Paris opened her eyes to see the boards crushed and her face brightened.

"I did it I did it!" Paris yelled as she ran over to Gohan and hugged him. "Thank you Gohan."

"Your welcome kiddo," Gohan said. Paris released the hug and she ran over to Videl and hugged her.

"Thanks sis, for believing in me." Videl smiled and she held onto her sister.

"Your welcome little sister," Videl replied.

"Looks like you've finally done something right. Now you will do 4 boards." Gohan stood up and he looked at the teacher.

"Look sir, I don't mean to be rude but, Paris has done 3 all ready and I th-."

"I didn't ask for your advice boy, I'm demanding that she do it NOW," The man said as he reached for Paris. Before he could get to her Gohan grabbed his hand and he looked at the teacher.

"I'd advise you to never do that again," Gohan spoke with a cold voice. The teen saiyan let go of Mr. Rono's wrist and the man nursed it.

"Let's go Paris, I think you've done enough training for today." Gohan said in a serious manner. Videl and Paris nodded and they began walking out. The teacher looked at Gohan and he saw the symbol on his back.

"It would be in your nature to run. Yes I know that symbol it's the sign of the turtle hermit school. A school of a bunch of fakes and ph-," The man was interrupted when he gasped largely for air.

Gohan had moved faster than the eye could see and punched Mr. Rono in his stomach. The teacher's eyes had popped out of his skull and he was frozen in pain.

"How does that pain feel right now?" Gohan questioned but was only given a screech. "Oo I bet it hurts, now take that pain and multiply by ten if you ever try to touch Paris like that again and if you ever talk badly about my martial arts school. You understand?"

The man let out another noise and Gohan smirked. "Good." Gohan removed his fist from his stomach and Mr. Rono dropped to the ground.

Gohan turned around and he walked over to Paris and Videl. "So you guys wanna go out for ice cream." Videl deadpanned but Paris became excited.

"Yeah let's go," Paris said as she grabbed Videl and Gohan's hands and rushed them out of the dojo.

Erasa was currently sitting in her home. She was lying on her snow leopard printed sheets and pillows. The teen was just staring at her phone and she had a look of distress on her face.

Erasa picked up her phone and she dialed a number. The phone rang and then a voice answered.

"Hello," The voice said.

"Videl! I need your advice now!"

Videl was currently at the ice cream parlor and she had to leave the store so that she could hear Erasa better.

"What do you need advice on?"

"Well, remember that cutie Josh that I told you about." Videl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah the one who took you out for coffee and saved your life."

"Yeah him. I wanted to see if I should call him because he said that he would call me 4 hours ago and he hasn't." Videl thought for a moment until an idea came to her head.

"Erasa you are a strong woman and you shouldn't wait for any guy to call you; you should call his ass and find out where he is." Erasa smiled and she suddenly felt a rush of confidence.

"You're right Videl, I'm going to call him and give him a piece of my mind."

"Good but, there's another thing Erasa."Videl said.

"What is it?"

"Well, Erasa you can't just keep flirting with Josh while your dating Sharpner. I know you and Sharpner have a history, but it seems like this Josh guy isn't some fling and that you have feelings for him. Look I'm just saying you need to make a decision, it's either Josh or Sharpner, and the choice is yours."

Erasa thought about it for a minute. "I know, I'll think about." 

"Okay E' I gotta go, I'll see you later." Videl said. The teen hung the phone up as Gohan walked outside.

"Hey what's going on?" By this time Gohan had changed into his regular clothes that he had on before.

"Nothing it was just Erasa asking me about some boy named Josh who didn't call her." Gohan became curious and he looked at Videl.

"Wait, does this guy Josh have green hair and he's built?"

"Yeah that's him exactly, do you know him?" Videl asked.

"Yes actually ,he's a friend. He said he was talking to a cute blonde but I didn't know he meant Erasa."

"Wow what a small world," Videl said with a smirk. Paris suddenly burst through the door.

"Hurry up you two, I want chocolate chip ice cream," Paris said. Gohan and Videl looked at each other and sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

Erasa looked at her phone after Videl hung up. The blonde called Josh and the phone rang.

"Hello?" The person who spoke had the voice of a woman. Erasa suddenly became a little angry and she developed an attitude.

"Who is this?" Erasa asked with an edge.

"I think the right question is why are you calling Josh's phone?" The woman asked.

"I'm calling him to see where he is and how do you even know Josh."

"That depends on who you are." Erasa began to get annoyed.

"Listen lady I don't know who you think you are, but Josh is not available, so you better bring the phone to him before things get ugly," Erasa said with anger.

"Available! I'm Josh's mentor." The woman replied.

"M-mentor?" Erasa said nervously.

"Yes mentor. Josh was offered an intern position here at Capsule Corp." Erasa's eyes widened and she mouthed "oh shit".

"Ma'am I'm so sorry I thought you were some whore that Josh was with."

"Uh… it's okay," Bulma said, a little confused about the situation.

"Well since you're his mentor tell Josh I'll be there in 10 minutes." Before Bulma could say anything Erasa hung up the phone.

Bulma stood there as she put Josh's phone down.

"Well Josh is fucked."

10 minutes later.

Erasa got of her Mom's car and she angrily stomped over to the building. The blonde walked over to the door and she rang the doorbell.

Seconds later someone opened the door. Erasa looked down and there was a kid with purple hair looking at her.

"Hi lady, who are you?"

"My names Erasa and could you tell the green haired bitch to come out," The blonde replied with anger evident in her voice.

Trunks thought for a minute until he realized who she was talking about. "Oohh you mean Josh, okay I'll go get him." Trunks turned and walked off into the house.

In gravity room.

Josh slashed the sword at a super saiyan Vegeta but the prince dodged it. Vegeta put his hand on the floor and he kicked Josh in his stomach making the teen fly into a wall.

Vegeta prepared a Ki blast and he fired it at Josh. The cyborg saw it coming and Josh brought up his sword and cut the blast in half.

Vegeta smirked at this. "Not bad brat, but you're going to have to do better than that." The prince was about to continue his assault when Trunks voice came over the inter com.

"Josh there's some angry blonde girl at the door for you!"

The teen thought for a moment about who it could be.

"Hold on, blonde hair ang-." Josh's eyes widened when he remembered a certain blonde."Oh shit. I forgot about my study thing with Erasa!"

Josh thought about how mad she was going to be. "She's gonna' kill me," Josh said as he dropped his sword.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his student's dilemma. "This'll be good."

The teen cyborg snapped out of his thoughts and he jogged over to the door. Vegeta slowly followed him as the teen exited the gravity room.

Josh walked towards the front of the house and he saw an angry blonde.

"I wonder how it's going to feel to die." Josh approached Erasa and he had a nervous look on his face.

"H-hey Erasa."

"Hey Erasa, HEY ERASA! YOU DON'T CALL ME FOR 4 HOURS AND ALL I GET IS HEY ERASA!" Josh backed up from Erasa but, the blonde kept pressuring him. Eventually Erasa backed him up to a wall.

"You little bastard do y-." Erasa stopped when she looked at Josh's body. The teen had cuts and bruises all over his body and he was bleeding out of his right arm. "J-Josh what happened to you."

"It's nothing Erasa I was just training," Josh said but Erasa was still worried.

"Josh I have to clean up your wounds." Erasa tried to bring Gohan to the couch but he stood there.

"Erasa I'm telling y-."

"Josh I don't give a shit if it was just training, you are hurt and I'm helping you and that's that." Erasa pulled Josh to the couch and she sat him down. The blue eyed girl found a first aid kit and she grabbed a few wound pads and she began to wipe some of his cuts.

Erasa climbed on Josh and she began to clean his right arm up. As Erasa cleaned up his wounds she looked at Josh. The teen was already smiling at Erasa and it made her blush.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The cyborg chuckled.

"It's just that, I've never really saw how beautiful your eyes were, until now." Erasa couldn't help but smile at his kindness.

"Being nice isn't going to get you out of your but whooping."

"I know but, it's just hard not to complement your beauty," Josh said. Erasa just smiled as she looked at Josh's eyes. The blonde slowly felt herself leaning in and so did Josh.

"So Josh ho-," Bulma started but she immediately regretted when she saw the scene in front of her. Erasa jumped off of Josh and she landed on the other side of the couch.

"Uh I'm s-so sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something." Bulma walked out of the room, leaving to blushing teens.

"I-I'm sorry about that," Josh said with an embarrassed tone.

"No don't be." The two teens stayed there like that for a moment.

"So since I forgot to call you, you wanna' hang out.?" Erasa jumped with joy inside of her head.

"Yeah s-sure," Erasa replied with a stutter.

"I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something?" Josh proposed.

"Yeah that'd be cool." The Z fighter smiled at her.

"Cool, I'll show you to the guest side of Capsule Corp." Josh led Erasa to the guest part of Capsule Corp and when they got there they entered into the living room.

The room was huge and it had a 60 inch plasma screen television. There was a beige colorful rug that filled the room and there were 2 matching beige and brown couches with a reclining chair.

"I'll get us set up," Josh said as he walked into the kitchen part of the guest side. The teen grabbed a pack of popcorn and he put it in the microwave. He then ran to the closet and he opened it. When he looked inside there were a few pillows and one black and white blanket.

Josh suddenly became nervous and he picked up the pillows and blanket and walked over to Erasa.

"I'm sorry but we only have one blanket, if you want I can go run and get one."

"No Josh it's okay, I can share," Erasa said with a little laugh. Josh nodded and he set the blanket and pillows on the ground and he turned the television on.

"So what do you want to watch?" Josh asked as he scrolled down the list of movies.

"How about a Star Wars marathon." (In the order o 6)

"Sure I'm okay with that." The microwave beeped and Josh walked over to the kitchen and he got the popcorn out of the heating machine. The teen poured it into a bowl and he carried it over to Erasa.

When he came back the blonde was already comfortable under the covers and on the couch. Josh sat the popcorn down on a coffee table and he sat on the couch next to Erasa.

Josh positioned himself away from Erasa and this annoyed her.

"Josh I'm not going to bite," Erasa said as she patted the spot next to here. The cyborg nodded and he moved over and he put the covers over himself. Erasa smiled at his warmth and as the movie played she slowly curled up into a ball and laid her head on his shoulder.

Josh unknowingly wrapped his left arm around Erasa's shoulder and he pulled her in close. The two cuddled together as they accidently fell asleep as Dark Vader reviled himself to be Luke's father.

Satan household.

"I'll see you later Paris," Gohan said as he waved goodnight to the little girl.

"Bye Gohan, see you next time, "Paris replied as she shut her door. Videl smiled from downstairs as Gohan walked down the stairs.

"Wow she has a lot of energy," Gohan commented. Videl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah imagine having to live with all that energy each day of your life."

Gohan thought about Goten and how he drove him crazy with all of his energy. "Trust me I know." The two laughed as Gohan made is way out the door.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow 'Del," Gohan said as he walked out to the street.

"See yah," Videl said as she closed the door.

7 minutes later.

Gohan entered his temporary home and he walked towards the gravity room. When the teen walked through he saw Vegeta getting ready to leave it.

Vegeta looked at Gohan and the prince of all saiyans walked up to Gohan.

"So Kakabrat my wife has told me to apologies to you for getting out of 'control', which I'm definitely not doing. All I need to know is if we're cool."

"We're cool Vegeta."

"Good now I'm going to go rock that women's world," Vegeta said as he walked out. After those words Gohan immediately threw up on the ground of the gravity room.

"I think I'm going to sleep with ear plugs tonight."

It was a dark place in the depths of Satan city.

A man was currently running for his life trying to escape his attacker. He had dirty blonde hair with green eyes and he wore blue jeans with a gray jacket. The man ran to his left and he made a cut into an alley. Which is basically #worstdescionofhislife.

When the man ran into the alley he realized it was a dead end and then the sound of a person's footsteps was heard. When the man looked he saw a figure slowly walking up to him.

"I'm telling you man I don't know anything," The man pleaded. The figure was now face to face with his victim and he pulled out a sharp blade.

"We agree to disagree." The figure held the blade to the guy's neck.

"Okay okay I'll tell you! All I know is that the guy had glowing blonde hair and he was wearing one of those badges for Orange star high." The figure smirked devilishly.

"Thank you for the information." The man shot a ki blast out of his right 'limb' destroying the man. ( **A/N: I put those quotation marks on purpose.)**

"I'll be coming for you Gohan. Hahahaha!"

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter but before you go, I have a few things I want to say.**

 **First I would like to say thank you for all the reviews from EscapeReality.98 they were really helpful and I thank you.**

 **Now for Raven2194 I thank you for the long review. Now in her or his review Raven said that in chapter 10 I put Gohan went super saiyan 2. I'd like to say that she is right and it was completely my fault and I will be changing that. I also want to say that Raven's review is the stuff I'm looking for. Tell me when I'm wrong, it helps me!**

 **For everyone else who has ever reviewed I want to say thank you because you guys are the reason I keep writing.**

 **Now for something that has been irking me for the past two months. I'm honestly kind of sad that you guys didn't notice I was telling you who the next villain was going to be. I will you give you guys one last chance to figure it out and if you do try to be the first to comment.**

 **Hint: it's in the author notes of 9,10,11. See if you can figure it out.**

 **I'll see you guys later, until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I didn't update but, I've been trying to get my grades up and for those of you in school you know how hard it is to balance school and a whole** **"This is a persons inner voice."**

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 ** _"This is a person's conscious."_**

 _This is a note or letter._

Talking on the phone

 **Okay guys I'm going to give you this for your benefit. This is the main characters who are in the classes.**

 **1st Mr. Bubo: English. Everyone has that except Angela.**

 **2nd : Math. Gohan, Nikki, Penn, Sharpener, Erasa, Angela, and Videl./ Josh, Sano, and Mikey are in another class together.**

 **Lunch: Everyone**

 **3rd Vegeta Gym: Angela, Videl, Erasa, Josh, Gohan, Mikey, Sharpner, Penn./ Nikki and Sano.**

 **4th History. Everyone**

 **This is block scheduling. Each be long but I won't be writing about every minute in every class like I may skip over a class sometimes. This is just so that you guys know when I put 1st block or 2nd you know where everyone is.**

 **These images are owned by Owc478 on deviant art.**

 **Josh: art/Daiku-V1-399139159**

 **Nikki : art/Myou-V1-395864925**

 **Last time on Can Two Wrongs Make a Right?**

* * *

 **"Okay okay I'll tell you! All I know is that the guy had glowing blonde hair and he was wearing one of those badges for Orange star high." The figure smirked devilishly.**

 **"Thank you for the information." The man shot a ki blast out of his right 'limb' destroying the man. (A/N: I put those quotation marks on purpose.)**

 **"I'll be coming for you Gohan. Hahahaha!"**

* * *

 **Who is this mysterious figure and what does this mean for our half saiyan. Not only for Gohan but what about his friends and family. As you know, the best way to get to a man is by going through his friends and family. Will the figure do that, you'll have to read to find out**

 **Beta read by: AwesomeA909**

 _ **When heroes stand up pt1**_

Deep in the core of west city sat a large white dome.

The sun shined bright on the building known as Capsule Corp and inside the construct laid two teens who were currently on a couch.

The ray of the sun hit a certain teen cyborg, and a blonde girl.

Josh slowly opened his eyes and with that, he was blinded. Erasa was also blinded when she opened her eyes. When Josh looked down at Erasa, he smiled, and she smiled back at him.

Josh moved his head downwards and he snuggled into Erasa's neck making the young blonde giggle.

"Stop," Erasa whined with another giggle. "You know I get ticklish when you do that." Josh chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I know, "Josh rubbed his nose in her neck and she giggled again.

"And that is why I hate you."

Josh smiled at her and he replied, "I know." The two laughed and they both relaxed.

Erasa enjoyed the warmth and security that Josh gave her while Josh just loved having her in his arms.

"As much as I would love to just stay in, we have school a today," Erasa said. Josh groaned loudly.

"Ugh, I don't want to," Josh groaned as he cuddled with Erasa.

"Well, we have too," Erasa said. The blonde removed herself from Josh's arms and stood up. "Come on Josh, let's go!"

The green haired teen had his head in the couch and mumbled, "No."

"Josh, get up!" Erasa yelled as she walked over to Josh and proceeded to pull on his arm. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Josh pulled his arm back and he and Erasa tumbled on the couch and it flipped over.

The two teens laughed as they laid on the floor together. Josh moved over towards Erasa and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So do we still have to go to school?" Josh asked.

Erasa was about to answer when a gruff voice interrupted them. "Yes, you do."

Hearing the voice the young high scholars split apart quickly with red covering their faces. There in the doorway stood Vegeta with a large smirk on his face.

"What are you two doing here?" Josh and Erasa exchanged looks and they began to stutter and blab out random answers.

"It's okay brats. The reason why you're here doesn't matter to me; the reason why you are still here is what puzzles me."

"W-what do you mean sir?" Vegeta's smirk grew even wider.

"Oh you don't know. Well let me enlighten you children. It is currently 7:43 and school starts at 7:45."

The two teens looked at each other with scared expressions on their faces.

Josh and Erasa took off at high speeds trying to find the things they needed for school. Erasa had to find her phone and pocket book, while Josh had to go to his room to get changed

Erasa dove into the fallen cover as she searched for her missing phone. Josh sped into his room and he jumped into his closet and started to look for clothes.

The teen cyborg grabbed a few clothes and began putting them on. He threw on a green blazer and green cargo shorts with casual white and green sneakers. Josh looked in his closet and he saw his sword and another one black in color

"Take them," a voice whispered throughout the room. When Josh looked around he couldn't see anyone.

Despite being weirded out, the teen took the two swords and he capsulized them. Then the cyborg walked to his bathroom and he sprayed cologne all over his body.

Josh proceeded to run out of his bathroom and he ran into the main living room. He saw Erasa standing there waiting for him. "You ready?" Erasa asked.

"Yea, let's go!" The two teens ran outside and Erasa threw down her pink capsule and out appeared her pink jet copter and they took off.

The teens arrived at their school and they immediately got out of the copter. "Come on, if we are any later, Mr. Bubo will have our heads on a platter for Miss. Violet," Josh said. Erasa nodded and they both dashed for their classes.

When the teens arrived at their class, they opened the door and they both ran in. "We are here!" Josh yelled.

"We are so sorry that we are…" Erasa looked around to see about 20 out 30 students and no teacher. "Late?"

"…Why are you guys so hyper?" Videl asked. Today, she wore a sleeveless jean jacket with a long-sleeved black shirt and tights.

"We're hyper because we are late," Erasa answered.

Gohan, from his seat, exchanged looks with Videl and his group of friends. Gohan wore a black hoodie with the letters AX in white centered on his chest. And he had white cargo pants and sported white and black Adidas.

"Guys, it's 7:40," Gohan said.

Erasa and Josh both looked at each other and then faced the clock, b-but, it was 7:40 15 minutes ago," Josh said with an astonished look.

"Who told you that?" Nikki asked.

"Vege-." Josh's eyes burned with fury, "Ta." Erasa realized why Josh was mad and she became enraged too.

"That idiot, he lied to us!" Erasa shouted in anger. Some of the other students began to laugh which caused Erasa to glare at them. The students shut up immediately at her death stare.

"We have to get him back for this," Erasa said.

"No, we don't. He's already going to feel all types of pain today," Josh answered with a large smirk.

In West City

"Hello parents today we're going to be having our 10th annual PTA meeting," The principal announced with a bright smile.

The room of parents clapped while one spiky haired saiyan groaned.

"Ssh, Vegeta, can you not be an ass for one day?" Bulma asked in a whisper.

"Humph, whatever."

"Okay parents, let's first start with how we will prepare for our pretty princess and prince day."

Vegeta made a yellow ki blasts in his hand and he began to bring it up to his head. "Must end life before event."

"Put your hand down or no sex." Vegeta slowly moved his hand downwards. The prince then regretted what he had done to Josh.

Karma was a bitch.

Back at the school.

"At least he's getting his punishment," Erasa said. Josh nodded and the two walked up the brown stairs and sat near their friends.

Josh sat down on a chair next to Mikey while. Sano was next to them and he was sitting on top of one of the long desks while Gohan sat next to Josh.

When the teen cyborg sat down he was given weird looks from his friends.

"What?" Sano gave him a surprised look at how clueless he was being.

"Dude, you show up to school with one of the hottest girls in the school, and all you can say is what," Sano said.

A tint of red appeared on the cyborg's face. "I-It's not like that."

"Well, when a man with your muscle capacity and looks comes in with a woman with a body and looks like Erasa, the probability of something happening is 90%."

"Guys, I'm telling you nothing happened. We just saw each other come in late and we walked in together," Josh lied.

The reason he lied was because he didn't know how Erasa would react if he told people.

 _"She probably wouldn't want the whole school to know that she slept next to some nerd."_ Josh questioned in his head.

"You're lying," Gohan said simply. Josh began to sweat a lot and he became nervous.

"W-what?"

"You forget that I stay at Capsule Corp Josh, I sensed you two from the moment I got there."

Mikey and Sano looked at Gohan and then turned their head to Josh. The teen cyborg sighed and ran his right hand through his green spiky hair.

"Okay, look, Erasa and I were supposed to work on our project for tomorrow and I had forgot about it because Vegeta and I were training. Later, Erasa came over to work on it and one thing led to another and we ended up falling asleep together on a couch," Josh explained.

The three teens took a minute to absorb the information. Seconds later, Sano let a fake teardrop down his cheek.

"My son has finally become a man."

Seeing what Gohan was doing the teen joined in, "I know but we have to let him go." The two cried and hugged. Josh rolled his eyes at his friends while Mikey laughed at the scene.

Above them, Erasa was sitting with Videl and the two were talking.

"Tell me," Videl pleaded.

"No," Erasa replied back.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Videl rolled her eyes at her friend. She was currently trying to persuade Erase to tell her about why Josh and the blonde walked in together. The situation angered her because usually the roles would be switched and Erasa would be begging her to tell her about Gohan.

"Come on E' just tell me, you know I won't judge you."

Erasa sighed as she realized this would never end. Besides, what could go wrong with telling her best friend?

The blonde teen explained the situation to Videl, not leaving out one detail. Videl absorbed all the information, and she nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, Videl grabbed Erasa's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Videl where are we going?"

"To talk," Videl said, as she pulled her into the girl's bathroom. When they entered, Videl checked the stalls for anyone and luckily no one was there.

After she finished, Videl placed her hands on her hips. The raven-haired teen glared at her best friend.

"What!?"

"Why were you doing all of that with Josh!?" Videl screamed.

Erada thought for a moment. "Look, if it's about his social status, I don't care if people call him a nerd, I wanna hang out with him because of who he is."

"No it's not. It's about you dating Sharpner!"

"I don't understand what you mean?" Videl got even angrier.

"Oh you don't understand, well how about I tell you what I mean. "You are dating SHARPNER! You can't just go flirting and sleeping with another guy!"

Erasa sighed and she rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Uh, I know. It's just that, Josh makes me feel like… like a beautiful girl. When he holds me I feel like the only girl in the world. A way Sharpner has never made me feel," Erasa explained.

Videl slowly calmed down and sighed loudly. Even though her friend was being dense and irrational, she was her best friend and she deserved the benefit of the doubt.

The funny thing was that she and Erasa were kind of in the same boat. She too had felt the warmth and care from Gohan the Erasa got from Josh, and it was an amazing feeling. The raven-haired girl knew that there was something inside of her that felt a strong passion for the spiky haired boy, she just didn't know if it was friendly or something more.

Even though she was in this dilemma, the teen threw away her problems and faced Erasa. "Look, I understand how you feel about Josh, but you **_have to_** make a serious decision. Either Josh or Sharpner."

The blonde gave off a much-stressed look. Videl smiled at her friend and moved in to give her a small hug.

"E' I know I'm not too good at this love thing but, I know if you follow your heart, you'll make the right decision." They pulled away from the hug and Videl smiled then walked out, leaving Erasa to her thoughts.

Back in class.

Penn and Sharpner were sitting in class. Sharpner was steaming at what he had just witnessed.

"That nerd is going to pay," Sharpner said with his fist clenched.

The brown haired teen sitting next to him smirked. "It's obvious what you have to do," Penn said.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of the competition," Penn said as he focused his eyes on Gohan. "Something I plan on doing soon."

In bathroom.

Erasa stood in the bathroom with a look of discomfort.

"Think, Erasa! It's either Josh or Sharpner. Okay let's think about this. Josh is very smart, he's extremely handsome, he's kind, a gentleman, and his muscles are very appetizing. Sharpner is also handsome and muscular but he's not kind, definitely not a gentleman and is not smart at all."

Erasa looked into a mirror and she sighed. It was clear Josh was the right choice but; there was another factor in this equation. Her father.

One of the biggest reasons she was even with Sharpner was because of her father.

Erasa knew that if she would propose Josh has a boyfriend that her father wouldn't approve of him. Even though Josh was the total package for her, he wouldn't be accepted because of his money.

The thing was, Josh was actually middle class but, her dad would still look at him like some poor kid and he wouldn't be good enough.

The blonde human looked into the slightly stained mirror. As she starred, a bright smile crept on to her face and with one swift move, the blonde left the bathroom.

As she walked out, there was only one thing on her mind _"Josh."_

In a damp and cold part of Satan City, sat a large silver warehouse. Deep in the large building stood a fairly tall man with a dark coat on that most of his body.

The hooded man walked over to an ivory colored podium and laced his hands on it.

"Fellow criminals, gang members, and just plain out evil men. I welcome you to the greatest day of our lives. Today, we will show all of the people that have looked down on us, the true power of the criminal underground of Satan City."

A crowd of around 30 men and women roared in agreement.

"Today, we will strike fear into their hearts! Today, we will show everyone just how ruthless we are! Today, will be the day… of death."

The group screamed even louder! The hooded man left the podium with a large smirk and a thought.

 _"Orange star high… will feel my wrath!"_

Back in Orange Star.

Mr. Bubo-the teacher- walked into class with his brown briefcase. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. B'," many of the class replied back to him.

"Okay students, today we will be learning about the proper use of citations," Mr. Bubo said as he wrote the word citations on the board. The class groaned in annoyance and they took out their notebooks, preparing to take notes.

The period of work went on and most of the students became bored. Erasa, however, had something on her mind and she knew there was only one person she could go to for advice.

"Hey, Gohan," Erasa called. The young teen poked up his head from his notes and looked at Erasa.

"Yeah."

"You know you're one of my closest friend's, right?" Erasa asked hopefully. Gohan faced the girl and he gave her the 'look'.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I was just wondering if... you c-c," Erasa stuttered as her cheeks heated up.

"If I could what?"

"Umm if you could... t-talk to Josh and find out if he's free tomorrow night" Erasa asked her cheeks red hot now.

Gohan just looked at the girl with a large smirk on his face. "Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because I was wondering if he wanted to go... o-on to the library and do our project?"

"Sure, I'll talk to him," Gohan replied. Erasa smiled at Gohan and returned to her work.

"Um, Erasa," Gohan called. Erasa looked back at the teen saiyan.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I know Videl's birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to know what to get her," Gohan whispered to Erasa awkwardly, a small blush creeping on his face... The blonde girl awed at how Gohan was planning to get Videl something for her birthday.

"That's so adorable. But to answer your question, I honestly don't know," Erasa replied. Gohan looked downwards and he had a disappointed look on his face.

"But, even though you might not know now, if you follow your heart, I just know that you will get Videl the perfect present," Erasa said brightly.

Gohan smiled at the blonde and she smiled right back. "Thanks."

"No pr-."

"ER ER ER ER." Everyone in the class jumped up suddenly. Videl was the most alerted because she knew the loud alarm that had just gone off.

 _"The city alarms but, w-why are they going off, they only sound when there's a really bad natural disaster headed our way,"_ Videl thought as she looked outside, "but _it's sunny and 70 degrees!"_

Many of the kids started to panic as the alarms raged throughout the city. Mr. Bubo was now screaming at the kids to calm down but the alarms kept on going off.

Josh immediately stood up and he made his way over to Gohan. "You, feel that too right?"

"Yeah, the flow of the kid in the air, it seems... evil."

"I know, I felt the same thing, we need to figure out what's going on, quick."

"Guys over here!" A voice screamed.

When the two looked over they saw that Mikey was yelling for them and they immediately approached him. The two Z fighters walked to Mikey and when they got there, Sano and Nikki were sitting with him. Mikey had his high tech laptop open and everyone was looking at it.

"Mike, do you have any idea what's going on?" The blonde teen nodded yes.

"I've been checking the tracers that we put around the city and something bad is going down." When Mikey spoke, his words perked an interest in Gohan.

"What tracers?" Gohan asked. Mikey looked up from his computer and focused on Gohan

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about them. Well, a few weeks ago, when we figured out that you were the Gold Fighter, I had Josh place tracers around the police station, the mayor's office and a few other key areas around the city to help you as a crime fighter."

"Well, thanks but, where is the stuff going down at?"

"The police station," Answered a voice. The group of friends looked at who had said those words and they spotted Angela who stood at the door.

"H-How'd you know?" Mikey asked. Angela walked up to the 5 friends.

"Well, I was in the room next door, and when the alarms went, off Mrs. Kay turned on the TV to see if there was any news on what was happening. And what she found was crazy," Angela explained.

When Mikey was about to ask, Angela diverted her attention towards the teacher. "Mr. Bubo, Mrs. Kay sent me over here to tell you to turn on the TV to channel 8," Angela said to the teacher.

Mr. Bubo nodded at the girl and proceeded to turn on the TV. When the machine was switched on, Mr. Bubo changed the TV to channel 8.

When the channel came to, everyone looked to see a blonde reporter standing some ways away from the police station.

"This is Melissa Frame from channel 8 and I am currently outside of the Satan City Police s-." The sounds of gunshots interrupted the reporter. The cameraman and her ducked as more gunshots rang out in the sky. The students gasped at this and one or two became worried because their parents worked for the police.

"T-there is currently an attack at on the police station and men in all black are using high powered machine guns and artillery against the policemen and our heroes are sadly being beaten badly."

Videl heard this from her seat and she instantly became angry. Some of the people she worked with on a daily basis were being murdered, and she was just standing there doing nothing.

"Oh… oh no. I'm currently getting reports that the armed men have infiltrated a jail house that is holding many criminals and, they're releasing them."

Everyone except from Gohan and Videl instantly became worried at her words and they were scared for their friends and family.

Videl who had hit her breaking point clenched her fists and she began to walk towards the door. When she got down the stairs, she was faced by Gohan who stood in her way.

"Gohan, move," Videl demanded.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Gohan, get out of my way, I'm going to help those cops," Videl said. The raven-haired female stepped to her left to walk by him but Gohan got in her way.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am so get the fuck out of my way!" Videl yelled. The teen tried to charge past Gohan but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not moving, Videl." The pigtailed girl became emotional as she pounded against Gohan's chest.

"Let me go! Why won't you let me go!?"

"Because Videl you will die if you go out there!"

"I don't care if I die if it means the safety of others!"

"Well you know what, I care, and I will be damned if you go out there and die!" Gohan screamed loudly.

"Then I'll die it doesn't matter anyway!"

"It matters to me! Videl I don't know what I would do if you were to die t-to leave me! My whole world would be crushed, I don't know if I could go on."

Videl gasped at what he said.

"G-Gohan," Videl whispered in surprise.

"Videl, I-i…" Gohan looked around the room and saw everyone looking at him. The teen saiyan grabbed Videl and he pulled her out of the classroom.

Outside, Videl had her back against a locker while Gohan looked nervous. The spiky haired teen was pacing back and forth and Videl was very worried about him.

"Gohan," Videl called out but the teen kept pacing back and forth. Videl became anxious and she grabbed his hand and she pulled him close. "Gohan, what's wrong?"

Gohan ,who had stopped being nervous, looked into the girl's big blue eyes. "V-Videl, I care too much about you t-to lose you," Gohan whispered. Videl felt touched that he cared that much about her.

"Gohan, you're not going to lose me, I ca-."

"No Videl you can't. There are armed men out there with machine guns and you are just human Videl, you will die if you go out there."

"I won-."

"No, I don't care." Gohan moved closer to the crime fighter and he placed his hand on her cheek. "Look, Videl, you are so valuable to me that you don't even know it. I've been going through so much lately and sometimes I feel like there's no point to even come out of my room."

Videl felt her heartache at his words and she could feel her eyes swell up and tears peak out of her eyes.

"But then, I see you. I see your beautiful blue eyes, and your bright smile and I just can't help but be happy. It's you, Videl, you're the reason I get out of bed every day, you're the reason why I haven't given up just yet, and you're the reason why I will always keep fighting."

Videl felt her heart skip a beat and she felt the warmth that he was giving off.

"Gohan I-I feel the same way. Deep down I've never really gotten over my mother's death and today is t-the anniversary of her… passing," Videl said as she began to cry. Gohan closed the gap between them and he hugged her.

The teen human cried into Gohan's shoulder as memories of her mother passed through her head. "A-and I didn't even… want to come today," Videl said as she pulled her head out his shoulder.

"But when I thought about seeing you and your stupid spiky hair and… your dumb smile. I just gained so much strength and I truly knew that I cared about you. So, Son Gohan, you're the reason I got out of bed today, you're the reason why I didn't give up, you're the reason I will always keep fighting."

The two teen looked at each other. Both of them had wet eyes after the reveal of their true feelings. Then slowly Gohan moved his head forward and Videl did the same. Their heads inched forward slowly and steadily, neither of them skipping a beat. The two's heads were so close that they could feel the others breathing and the lips were centimeters away.

And with one, swift passionate move, Gohan delicately placed his lips on Videl's. A large shock of pleasure and ecstasy raced through their bodies as they both shared each other's first kiss. After their lips had touched for the first time they began to kiss more deeply as the world around them faded to black and the only thing they focused on was each other.

As they kissed, Gohan's tongue asked for entrance and Videl allowed him to enter. The two teens then battled for control over the other, neither one of them letting up.

Seconds later, the two had ran out of breath and pulled away from each other. Videl looked up at Gohan and Gohan looked down at Videl. The two smiled at each other and Videl placed her head on Gohan's chest and snuggled into him.

The teen saiyan smiled and gave Videl the warmth she was looking for. As the two hugged, Videl suddenly felt the teen saiyan become uncomfortable. The human girl semi released the hug and stared at Gohan.

"W-what's wrong?" Videl asked worriedly. The son of Goku's eyes darkened intensely and he looked at Videl.

"We have to go inside," Gohan said in a serious tone.

"Why?"

"Because, someone is coming," Gohan warned as he let go of their hug and walked inside of the classroom. Videl, who was actually scared, followed him inside.

 **That's the end of the it hope you guys liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy 1-year Anniversary! I can't believe it's been one year {+ 2 weeks} since I started this story. I just want to thank all of you guys for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews I mean you guys are the reason I still write.**

 **I appreciate all of you guys, even those who just come into my story and view it I'm so thankful to you. I also want to show some recognition for all of those who followed and favorited on day one!**

 **{Aaron Leach} {Djberneman} {Imma Gokuu} {kimmy69} {Kuro Kirigaya} {WineIXI} { } {Z0mb1ehunter789} {dcp1992} {pir84lyf} {xXNaruto38Xx} {xconversegirl99x}**

 **Thank you all, I'm really glad you folks followed and favorited, and I also want to give special thanks to my 100th reviewer [WiffleDick678] and my 1st reviewer [WinelXl]. Also a big thank you to my beta reader AwesomeA09 thank you for fixing my many many many mistakes.**

 **Now for the greatest thanks of all, {xconversegirl99x}. Many of you guys don't know but xconversegirl99x has been a great help in all of my stories and she's been with me since my first story on here. I just wanted to say thank you and that you're a big help in my writing and a great friend.**

 **Now that I'm done with all of those thank you's let's get back to this crazy story.**

 **_When Heroes Stand up pt 2_**

"Gohan, Gohan, hold on!" Videl called out to him. The teen Saiyan continued to walk as if he was in a world of his own.

As Gohan placed his hand on the gold door knob Videl grabbed his left arm making him pause. "Gohan, who is coming?"

The spiky haired teen slowly turned and he had a confused look planted on his face. "I-I don't know. It's just tha-," Gohan started but stopped as he realized what he was about to reveal.

"Come on, let's just go inside," The teen said as he grabbed Videl's hand and led her into the door.

When the two entered the room the whole class had already broken out into conversations about what was happening. Every one of the students was scared out of their minds and some were even crying. The only two not scared were Josh and Gohan, until now.

Mr. Bubo noticed the two teens walk through. "You two," Gohan and Videl turned their heads towards their teacher. "We just got radioed from the principal to lock all doors and stay inside, so do just that," Mr. Bubo ordered.

They both nodded at the man and Videl proceeded to lock the door. When Videl turned back she saw that Gohan who was holding her wrist had turned to go to his friends.

"Uh, off course he would leave me to go talk to his friends about what just happened."

 ** _"I agree, but, you saw the look on his face."_ ** Videl softened up at this and she looked at Gohan who was still approaching his friends.

 _"I know when he turned to look at me he, looked so confused a-an…."_

 _ **"Worried,"**_ Her conscious finished.

 _"Yea, I-I've never seen him worried, and seeing him like that, it scared me. I never thought I would ever see Gohan worried, but I guess he's only human."_

 _ **"You're right, even the best of us are afraid of something."**_

Before Gohan talked to his friends he turned around and he looked at Videl. The teen Saiyan just stared into Videl's eyes and he did the unthinkable. He smiled. Videl looked back at Gohan she felt her heart soar threw the sky and she couldn't help but smile too.

 _ **"But then, there are things in this world, that push us past our boundaries, that force us to overcome our fears, and I think that's what Gohan is to us and vice versa."**_

 _"Yeah I know he is to me and hopefully I am to him. You know your pretty wise for a conscious."_

 _ **"Thanks, I try. Now let's focus on what's happening with the break in."**_

On the other side of the classroom, Gohan smiled at Videl. The teen gave her a reassuring nod and he turned back to look towards his friends

As Gohan walked towards them he saw that Mikey and Angela were talking and working on his laptop, while Josh was assisting Sano and Nikki on a school computer.

When he arrived his friends looked up from their work and put their attention on him.

"Gohan you're here. What happened back there?" Josh asked. Gohan widened his eyes at the sudden question and he began to blush as he remembered the event.

"U-uh nothing," Gohan responded nervously. Angela narrowed her eyes at the teen and she slowly observed him.

"You're lying. Something did happen," Angela said. Gohan began to sweat now and he slowly took a step back.

"I'm not."

"You are, and I think I know what happened." Angela approached Gohan and she walked straight up to him. The teen redhead had her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"A lot of sweating, blushed cheeks," Angela started and with one swift move she pulled out a stethoscope from an unknown place and she put it to his heart. "Fast heartbeat. I think I know what is up with you."

"You do?" Gohan questioned.

"Yup, you just had your first kiss." Gohan's cheeks reddened extremely and Mikey, Sano, and Josh's jaws dropped to the floor while Nikki smiled at the teen super Saiyan.

"I-I-I," Gohan stuttered.

"It's okay Gohan I'm supes glad that you and Videl got your little smooch game on. I was beginning to think Videl was swinging left instead of right if you know what I mean," Angela commented as she elbowed Gohan and wiggled her eyebrows.

"How'd you know it was Videl?"

"You guys left the room together and came back holding hands, doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Mikey chimed in.

"But you are a genius," Gohan countered.

"W-well that's beside the point."

"Look, guys, even though this banter is amazing, I'd like it if we focused on the army attacking the city!" Nikki intervened. The three sighed and decided to focus on the mission at hand.

"Fine. So, what have you guys found out?"

"Sadly we have no good news. It seems that the criminals who were attacking the city are still fighting against the police, and they're winning," Sano reported.

"How do you know this?"

"Security cameras. I hacked into them a few minutes ago and the police force is getting pushed back profusely."

"Okay, is there any way we could defeat them without me and Josh, … showing out?" Gohan asked.

"No, if you two were to leave now and the Gold Fighter and his friend were seen fighting the criminals, you could be exposed as the Gold Fighter and Josh as a super powered being," Sano said.

With Sano's words, a loud shriek was heard and it made Gohan cover his Saiyan ears in pain. When he looked towards the person who made the noise he spotted Angela who had a shocked look on her face.

"Gohan is th-," Angela started but was interrupted by Mikey who covered his hand over her mouth.

"Ssh, keep it down." Angela removed his hand from her mouth.

"Well sorry but this is kind of a shock!" The read head screamed. "By the way, how can you do all that blowing up stuff and blocking bullets."?

Gohan sighed as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Look I'll tell you SOME of the specifics later, but we need t-," The teen Saiyan started but paused.

Gohan looked like he was looking around and like his mind was somewhere else in the world. The teen slowly clenched his fists, and his eyes burned a bright turquoise.

"G-Gohan are you al-," Nikki began but immediately paused when she looked over at Josh. "Josh?"

The teen cyborg's body was shaking visibly and his eyes burned a bright green and his hair started to turn a brighter green.

 _"T-there's no way,"_ Josh thought in disbelief.

 _"No no no! I-I can't believe it! Even after all of the people the Z-fighters have defeated, there are still those that are that powerful,"_ Gohan thought.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Mikey asked worriedly. This snapped Gohan out of his trance but he still had an angered look on his face.

"Josh, we need to talk," Gohan said. And with that, he turned away from his friends and walked away.

"Y-yeah," Josh responded as he followed him. As they walked in the distance their friends looked on.

"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Sano asked.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, it's bad," Nikki said with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Away from the group, Josh and Gohan stood in a corner of the classroom. The two warriors stood quietly and both looked very stressed.

Deciding to end the silence Josh decided to speak up. "Gohan man… y-you sensed that right, the evilness in those ki's."

The half saiyan slowly nodded his head but he didn't respond. "Those power levels they were seriously high but the largest power, it was like me sensing your and Vegeta's fight."

"I know," He replied simply.

Josh's face turned from seriousness to anger in a flash. "Well then what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know! Is that all you can say about this. Do you not realize that if we don't stop whoever just entered the earth then everyone we know is going to be slaughtered!" Josh screamed/whispered.

"I know! I'm trying to think of a solution but, I… can't," Gohan replied with a mixture of confusion and frustration.

"Well why you're thinking of a plan people are going to start dropping like flies," Josh informed him with a hint of anger. Well more like a lot of anger.

"Okay, then what do you suppose we do then?" Gohan countered with a little sass in his voice.

"I 'suppose' that we round up Vegeta and Piccolo and then we go ape shit on their ass!" Josh said with vigor.

Gohan shook his head slowly. "No, we can't do that."

"And why can't we?" The cyborg asked getting riled up.

"Well first off the mere energy of all of us going full power could literally rip apart the earth, if not a continent or two. Second, we could easily be exposed as super powered beings if someone were to be smart enough to realize that exactly when we left two people who match our height and looks are seen fighting aliens!" Gohan ranted in a whisper.

Josh took a moment to think about what Gohan had explained. "Okay, both of those are good points. But we still have to do something about this."

"I am doing something. I'm trying to come up with a plan that could prevent the destruction of earth!" Josh rolled his eyes and he calmed down a little.

"Well than what's your all great plan?"

"Do you not understand the words 'trying to come up with'," Gohan said with an annoyed tone.

Josh rolled his eyes and he calmed down a little. "Look, man, if we keep arguing then people are going to start dying so how about we chill out and come up with something quick to do."

Gohan sighed and he nodded at his friend.

"Good because we're going to have to conjure up a plan fast. I fear that the villains we face have something in store for us," Josh said worriedly.

A few minutes earlier

The mountains in Satan city were peaceful and quiet, unlike the city, which was in complete chaos. As rain began to fall and the sky darkened and rain began to pour down from the clouds above. All of a sudden a ball of light appeared in the sky.

As the large ball of light descended the ground began to shake at the speed and the force the light. With one giant bang, the light crashed into the ground, making a huge crater about 5 miles long. The dust began to settle after the crash and a ship appeared between the thick clouds.

Seconds later the hatch in the ship slowly opened and a being stepped out and onto the earth. The being was a woman and she had long flowing hair.

"Uhhh," the woman yawned as she stretched out her arms and legs. "Finally we're here, 3 months in a spaceship can really get a girl stiff."

"Same here. Why did we have to come to this wretched planet anyway?" asked a smaller male with weird clothing.

"You know how Master gets when he senses someone as powerful as he is, he works up a grudge and always wants vengeance," another said as he stepped out of the ship, his sword strapped to his back.

"I know right. The only reason we're here is because Master wants all threats to be eliminated, besides this is apparently where the man named Goku had lived," The woman said.

"So what? He's not even here anymore hell we watched him die," a large man with a beard said as he stepped out of the shadow.

"Are you all questioning me?" a deep voice asked. The group of 4 shook nervously and they turned around to see a large man who was very muscular.

"No Master," they all said in unison with their heads bowed.

"Great, because you all know the punishment for questioning me," the large man said as he made a large blue ki blast in his hand.

"Yes, Master," all of the soldiers replied in symmetry with nervous looks on their faces.

"Good. I'm going to meet with the earthling, you all know what to do." They all nodded in understanding and took off into the sky.

"Man Master is scary, I almost peed my pants listening to him talk."

"I know right it makes you think yah know? Are we really soldiers or are we just disposable henchman, waiting to do our masters bidding," the woman with long hair said as she flew in front of the group.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you. I wouldn't want to see what would happen if Mater heard you were talking about him behind your back," the bearded man implied.

The woman rolled her eyes at him. "Yea Z' you wouldn't want Master to punish you again, would you?" asked the small man with an evil chuckle.

"I'd pay to see that," the man with the sword said as the three men laughed loudly.

"All of you shut up!" The men did as she ordered. "Let's just get this over with all right?"

All of them nodded as the four flew towards Satan city.

Orange star high

On a television set stood a lady with long blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like she was on the streets and you could here screaming in the background. "Welcome back, I'm Melissa Frame and this action news 99. There are currently many robbery's going on at the time since the jailbreak of the convicts. Dozens of people have been arrested but there is a lot of conv-." BOOM BOOM BOOM

Screams rang from the television and the high school shook at the force of the explosions, causing many to yell in fear. "3 e-explosions have just happened near the Southside of the city. I do not know what caused the explosions but it does not seem like a bomb wa-."

"M-Melissa, what…are those?" asked the cameraman as he pointed into the sky. When the reporter looked into the sky she spotted 4 silhouettes speeding through the sky.

"I don't know," The blonde started but she quickly regained her composure as the camera panned back to her. "It seems as though 4 silhouettes have been spotted flying towards the northern part of Satan city towards the… oh no. T-the only place those things could be headed to is, Orange star high school."

Many people in the class gasped in shock and fear except Josh and Gohan who clenched their fist angrily. "The police have already informed all citizens to stay calm and stay inside their houses and rooms. I recommend the same thing to the students and teachers of Orange star high." Gohan who had heard enough grabbed the remote from the teachers' desk and shut it off.

When the TV turned off almost all of the students started talking about what was headed to the school. Were they rockets? Or maybe aliens? But, that was crazy, aliens flying, that's bizarre, right?

Even so, the teens of the class continued to talk about these things.

"Gohan, yo this just went from an 8 to a 10 on the Richter scale. We need to go to plan B, evacuating the city is not going to work out plan B is our only option," Josh informed Gohan as the two stood with their friends.

"Alright, look we're going with plan b. Mikey I'm gonna need you to bring up all of the city markers you have so we can track the criminals. Sano and Nikki, I need you to hack into the city alarm system, if we need to evacuate a certain sector then we will. Lastly, Angela, if things go bad I'm gonna need you to calm the class down. You guys understand?"

The team nodded in understanding. "Good, now let's move out, we have to protect this world and I'll be damned if I let these bastards destroy it," Gohan spoke with fire in his voice. The group nodded and they all got to work.

"Videl!" Gohan called out. The pig tailed teen turned her head to see Gohan and she excused herself from her conversation and walked over to him.

"Hey," Videl said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Hey," Gohan responded back nervously. "Look we need to talk about something."

Videl suddenly felt uneasy at their conversation. "I-Is it about what happened between us?" Videl asked as she whispered the last part.

"No no, it's about what's going on. Look I'm about to convince these guys of something and I'm going to need your support on this." Videl grabbed Gohan's arm making sure he got her message.

"Gohan, you know I'll back you up on anything."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it," Gohan said as he turned from Videl and he went to face the students.

"Everyone listen up!" Gohan screamed unusually loud. The class quieted down quickly, everyone turning their attention to Gohan and soon Josh who stood by Gohan.

"Listen! In about 5 minutes there are going to be four people at our doorstep looking for a problem."

"And how do you know this?" asked a student in the crowd.

"I know this because I do, and in this situation, that's all that matters."

"You mind telling us what the situation is?" Clip asked him.

"I was getting to that before you guys started interrupting me. The situation is that four people, four murders are coming to this classroom, and they are going to be looking for blood."

"But, why would they come to our school, our classroom. I mean surely there are others schools and people that they could hurt right?" asked a short girl with brown eyes and matching long brown hair.

"True, but we have something they don't."

"And what is that Mr. Son?" Mr. Bubo asked as he became interested.

"Videl." The whole class had an 'ah ha' moment and they all realized what he was talking about. "With Videl here our class is a target for anyone willing to make a statement. So when those four people come into here I'm going to need all of you to do whatever they say and stay back. And if anything goes down, you all back up and get as far away as you can. Also you will all not interfere with any fight that happens and you will listen to any order I, Josh, Videl, or any of those guys over there. Am I clear?" Gohan said with a point over to Mikey and the gang.

 _"I hate to lie to them but they can't know those people are coming for me or the Z fighters."_

"Oh, and why should we listen to you?" Pen asked smugly.

"I'm beginning to think the same thing Mr. Son," Bubo said.

"Because I say so," Videl intervened. "You all know who I am, you all know I'm the most trained for this situation. And as the most trained, I'm appointing Gohan as the leader and everything he just said, goes." The black haired teen then turned to her teacher. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"N-no, if you think that this is best then I agree."

"Good, now is there anything else you need to say?" Videl asked Gohan.

"No, but right now, I'm going to need everybody to s-."

"Gohan Josh, there one minute out we need to go to step 2," Mikey reported as he looked at his computer.

"Okay, we're going with step two then. I'm going to need everyone to sit down in your normal spots and be calm," Josh ordered them. Mikey and the gang began to pack up their computers and wires up as the students began to scramble and get into their seats.

"And if we don't?" Sharpner asked.

"Then you'll die," Josh answered bluntly as he walked to Sano and helped him clean up the wires.

Sharpner did as Josh said and he sat down and kept his mouth shut.

"30 seconds out!" Mikey yelled as he kept everyone informed. Most of the class had sat down while others were still trying to run and gather they're things.

When Videl took her seat next to Gohan the teen Saiyan took his hand in hers. "Videl I... I need you to know something before everything happens."

Videl felt her heart speed up and her body suddenly become hot. "G-Gohan I-."

"No... I need to get this out. Videl I-I need you to know that I care about you, and if anything happens... take care of Paris, all right."

Videl nodded her head and she held Gohan's hand tight. "I will but, you make sure that you take care of yourself all right?"

Gohan just gave her the famous Son smirk and gave a small nod.

"!0 seconds out!" As Mikey yelled everyone felt the ground shake and four ki's arrived at the building.

Below them, Josh sat next to Erasa and he looked to her. He knew that the impending battle was going to be a tough one. A tough one that he might not make it out of so, he had to tell her.

"Erasa, if anything happens to me today, just know that I care about you a lot."

Erasa felt her heart soar into the sky and a warm smile appeared on her face as she began to speak.

"5 seconds! Everyone get ready!" Mikey yelled as he got into his place.

Gohan and Josh began to feel the full power of the ki's in their presence, making them worry. As they closed in on the door Gohan and Josh got the full feel of their energy.

Feeling this Gohan slowly but steadily put his hands to the side and he cupped them together. Josh slowly began to put one hand over the other, keeping his hands under the table as well.

The class began to sweat as they all counted the seconds until they were at their door. Seconds later two knocks were heard on the door.

 **BOOM!**

Was the sound of the door being blown off its hinges. Gohan's eyes turned teel and Josh's turned a bright green.

The person at the door stepped in her shoes clanking against the cold wooden floor followed by her 3 male friends.

"Kame," Gohan whispered as a blue light shined between his hands.

"Galick Gun," Josh whispered as a purple light shined under his left hand.

The woman stood in the middle of the classroom, a smirk on her pretty face.

"Hello, my name is..."

 **An: And that is the end! Ooh sorry, I had to leave you with the cliffhanger but, I just LOVE to keep you guys on the edge. So that means that you'll have to wait till next time to figure out who the villains are.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jmac99.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, it feels like It's been years since I've uploaded. The only thing I have to say is sorry for taking forever and I hope you're ready for an emotional but action packed chapter. Oh, and just to let you guys know beforehand. In action scenes, I do I know some people don't particularly care for them so if you just want to read all of the more emotional aspects of the story go ahead it's welcomed here. Just make sure whenever you see quotation marks stop and read what it says because it could be something important to the story and I don't want you guys to miss out on some crucial parts.**

 **Well, that's it! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Regular talking."

 _"This is a person's thoughts._

 _ **"This is a person's conscious."**_

" _This is telepathic talking."_

 **1st Mr. Bubo: English. Everyone has that except Angela.**

 **2nd: Math. Gohan, Nikki, Penn, Sharpener, Erasa, Angela, and Videl./ Josh, Sano, and Mikey are in another class together.**

 **Lunch: Everyone**

 **3rd Vegeta Gym: Angela, Videl, Erasa, Josh, Gohan, Mikey, Sharpner, Penn./ Nikki and Sano.**

 **4th History. Everyone**

 **This is block scheduling. Each is long but I won't be writing about every minute in every class like I may skip over a class sometimes. This is just so that you guys know when I put 1st block or 2nd you know where everyone is.**

 **These images are owned by Owc478 on deviant art.**

 **Josh: art/Daiku-V1-399139159**

 **Nikki: art/Myou-V1-395864925**

 **Last time on Can Two Wrongs Make a Right?**

"Zangya, but you lovely brats will know me as your queen. Well, for the time being," The orange haired woman said as she stood in front of the nervous class.

The young woman approached the crowd of students, her walk was slow and calm but that emotion was not going through any of the students. Everyone student's heart was beating faster than imaginable and they were either sweating or losing their breaths. The students who were the most stressed out were Josh and Gohan.

The teen cyborg who had a Galick Gun in his hands was currently deciding whether to fire his blast or power down. The teen turned his head to Gohan who was sitting on the right side of the class. Gohan felt Josh's stare and he turned to him.

"Should we fire?" Josh mouthed to Gohan.

Time slowed down. The teen Saiyan suddenly felt his heartbeat slow down and he could literally hear it in his heart. Gohan gradually looked away from josh and he laid his eyes on Videl. On the outside, Videl looked just as if she were walking through the park, but Gohan knew Videl and he could tell she was scared to death. Gohan turned his head back to Josh and he shook his head no.

" _ **Why aren't we attacking? We could catch them by surprise?"**_

" _We can't! If we fire now, then we could start a battle that could cause major casualties, and I'm not letting that happen,"_ Gohan said as the ball of light between his hands died down into nothingness.

Josh felt Gohan's power diminish and he sighed deeply. _"I hope you know what you're doing Gohan,"_ Josh thought as he powered down.

"Now boys, would you like to give a little introduction?" The blue skinned woman asked. The man with a beard stepped up with a dark grin.

"Of course, my name is Bido the conqueror," Bido announced with a cocky voice.

The tall man with a sword strapped to his back stepped forward. "I am Kogu, the master swordsman," the man with the sword revealed his identity.

"I am the master of minds, Bujin," the short male introduced with a psychotic laugh at the end.

Zangya gave a satisfying smile at the fearful faces worn by the students. "Good job boys, I think you actually made a few of these brats pee their pants."

Videl scrunched her face as her fear slowly began to be overtaken by her anger. "What are you even doing here!?" The teen yelled at the invaders, her rage leading her to stand up.

Everyone's attention turned to Videl, who was quickly pulled back into her seat by Gohan. Erasa gasped at Videl's outburst while Josh fixed in his seat ready to attack if any of the aliens made a move.

Zangya grinned at the teen girl. "Mm, it seems like someone has gained a little courage." Zangya's grin slowly fell to a frown as a faint red aura surrounded the woman.

With useable speeds, Zangya dashed towards the raven-haired teen, her movements quick and decisive. The class gawked for air as the lead woman stood in front of their savior's daughter. Josh practically stood up in his seat, ready for battle.

Videl felt herself tremble under the immense power that was standing before her. The daughter of Hercules fight or flight instincts were flaring at the moment. Should she stand up and fight? Or keep her mouth shut and do as the woman said.

Before Videl could act a figure suddenly appeared in front of her. "G-gohan?"

Zangya narrowed her eyes at the teen who had appeared in front of her "What do you think you're doing?"

"Standing, sorry is that against the rules, ruler?" Gohan asked with a sarcastic tone.

Zangya felt her eyebrow twitch at the teen's disrespect. "Hm, you think I would appreciate someone's humor when they're facing me, but I don't."

"Well, do you think I appreciate someone coming into my school and trying to take it over?" Gohan asked not letting Zangya gain any ground on him. The orange haired woman began to get angry at the teen's actions.

"Look, kid, I suggest you go back to where ever you came from or this could get ugly."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Zangya began to get so angry that she felt herself lose control over the situation.

The class was surprised, to say the least. They all knew Gohan could be a little and scary and a bit insane, but this was on a whole new level.

"Who do you think you are!?"

Gohan leaned ever so closely his eyes burning the color teal. "Death."

Zangya took a fearful step back, her breath catching any words willing to come out. The curly haired woman looked intensively at Gohan before jumping backwards, landing next to Kogu.

"Something… something is off with that boy, keep an eye on him." Zangya whispered in is ear.

Kogu nodded slightly but his main focus was on the green haired student who was in a battle stance. "Oh I'll be keeping a close eye on him," Kogu said with a devilish grin.

"Okay, since you brats wanna' know why we're here, I'll tell you," Bido said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Bujin approached the tall bearded man. "Bido, Master said not t-."

"I know what master said, but he isn't here is he?" Bido questioned.

"No."

"Then there won't be any problems with telling them," Bido said as he faced the class.

The two aliens thought that no one could hear them talk but Gohan was secretly listening with his amplified hearing.

Gohan shut his eyes and he slowed down his breathing.

" _Josh!"_ Gohan shouted telepathically.

The teen cyborg jumped in his seat at the sudden voice of his friend. "G-Gohan? How are you in my head right now?"

" _A trick I learned from my Dad but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."_

" _Okay, then what did you want to say?"_

" _Well, I just heard the enemies say they have a master."_

Josh thought for a moment until something clicked in his head. _"That must be the large power level we felt earlier."_

" _I was thinking the same thing. Hold on, though, those idiots are about to tell us their plan."_

Gohan and Josh snapped back to reality and focused on the invaders.

"So, our orders are to find and eliminate one teenager with the power to destroy worlds, and me and my companions here believe that being is in this room."

The class began to look around eying every person in the room trying to find who had the immense power. Josh and Gohan eyed each other both of them knowing that they were speaking of Gohan.

"Now that you know our little plan we're going to need that said person to reveal themselves," Zangya said.

No one moved. The class stood completely still no one dared to make a move, so they wouldn't accidently make themselves out to be the wanted person.

"Mm, no one has anything to say?" The class remained unmoving causing Zangya to become angry. "Fine then! If you don't want to make yourself known, then we'll just force you to come out."

Zangua slowly stuck her right arm out and pointed it at the class. The hand began to glow red until a ball of energy appeared in her hand making the class flinch.

The teen's eyes were wide open their hearts beating a million miles per hour. Gohan suddenly felt Videl grab his hand tightly. He felt her hand shaking in fear.

"G-Gohan, I-I'm-," Videl started.

"Ssh, don't worry, I'll protect you," Gohan assured her. Videl felt herself relax and she moved closer to Gohan.

"Dido," Videl said with a smile.

"Listen, I know you're in here. We may not be able to detect your energy exactly, but I can feel the energy radiating off of you," Zangya said. Even after Zangya spoke no one responded or made a move.

"So, you think this is a game!" Bido said as his rage began to come out. The students flinched at how harsh he spoke.

Mikey began to sweat, his heart beating a million miles per hour. He had been secretly checking his phone every other minute and the heat sensors he had picked up verified that the police had been completely defeated.

Sano had the job of watching the city from his phone. The thing is, Sano regretted ever looking at the phone. The city was in complete chaos; heat sensors were all over the place. Most of them were located in banks which basically summed up where the criminals went.

At the end of it all, things were about to get a whole lot worse. For everyone.

Hercule city entrance.

The mountains on the outskirts of Hercule city were being shaken by the flight of a large blue man. The male was flying towards a specific building in the desolate city. How chaotic the city was giving the man a warm feeling inside and a drove a smirk up to his face. He loved the fear that spread across the city and it brought great delight to him.

The man smirked as he spotted his destination. He descended towards a silver warehouse and he entered the building. When he walked in he spotted a cloaked figure standing on a podium.

"Ah if it isn't my alien friend, Kojick is it?" The hooded man said with his arms wide open and a deranged smile on his face. The man growled with anger evident in his emotion.

"My name is Bojack, peasant," Bojack said with a deep and gruff voice.

"Tomato toemato," The figure said as he picked up a bottle of wine with a glass. "A glass?"

"Stop these games Tao!" Bojack yelled as he blasted a hole in the wall. "Why did you send that transmission to my ship?"

The figure revealed to be Mercenary Tao let out a large sigh of disappointment. "Hm, what a shame. I thought you would have more patience than this." Bojack growled again, a blue ki ball forming in his right hand.

"But, since you've come so far it is rude for me to not tell you. The reason I've called you here is that I believe we have a common enemy."

"You mean…" Bojack began to speak but was cut off by Tao.

"Yes, the power signal that brought you here. The owner of the signal and I have had a run in before and let's just say, revenge his burning in my heart.

"So why not destroy him if you wanted revenge?" Bojack questioned.

"It's not as easy as you may think. This boy has incredible power and as defeated even the strongest this world has to offer. If I were to fight him on my own I would surely be defeated," Tao said his voice filled with anger and sorrow.

"Haha, you pitiful human. You can't even defeat your enemy so you sit in this dump and drink your sorrows away," Bojack laughed at Tao's expense.

"Actually, I've been doing much more than sitting and drinking," Tao informed him as he walked over to a table and grabbed a TV remote. He turned a TV on that was sitting on a desk a few feet over from Bojack.

On the television set was the chaotic Hercule city. The TV showed the police station being gunned down and tanks blowing buildings to ashes. "I have united almost every gang and criminal this city has ever seen and imposed them on the city."

"Hm. Not bad Tao looks like you're not as useless as I thought."

Tao smirked at Bojack. "So now that you know what I'm capable of, I'd like to form a sort of alliance."

"Oh, and what are the conditions of said alliance?" Bojack asked.

"There is only one condition and that is that you will destroy the power signal. To help you do that, I will provide you with the necessary tools."

Tao walked towards the back and grabbed a white box. He turned back to Bojack and stood in front of the alien.

"I have already provided you with the attack on the city to distract the police and anyone trying to stop you from your goal. But to pinpoint where the energy signal is, you'll need this." Tao said as he opened the white box.

"Hm…"

"You look rather confused my friend so how about I explain what this is to you? This is an alien object developed by what seems to be a very advanced race, it's called a scouter. It will help you detect the largest power level in the world or in a classroom," Tao said as he handed the machine to Bojack.

Bojack inspected the red scouter in his hands. "I've heard plenty about the scouters. My question is how did you get one?"

"An alien landed here years ago, and as usual caused trouble. I inspected the battle between a man named Goku and what seemed to be his twin of some sort. During the fight, the aliens' scouter fell off and I acquired it and left before I could be seen."

"Interesting. That takes a lot of guts, Tao," Bojack said as Tao nodded at the compliment. "Hm, okay."

Bojack got up and walked over to the bottle of wine that laid on the table. The blue man grabbed a wine glass in his left hand and held the bottle in his right.

"Okay to what?" Tao asked concerningly.

"Everything, seeing it as you keep up your attack and hand over the scouter."

Tao smirked and said, "Anything you need as long as you finish off the energy signal."

"Oh, that is the least of your problems. You do know after I'm done with this planet it will be destroyed."

A crazed smirk came upon Tao's mouth, "The only thing that I have to live for is my revenge after that is completed… well, you get the point."

"Good," Bojack said as he looked out the window. "Be afraid Hercule city, be very afraid."

Orange Star High- 1:00 pm

"Hickory… Dickory...dock… the energy signal ran up the clock. The clock struck 1:00 the energy signal, was done, hickory…dickory…dock," sung Bido in a deep and demented voice.

The class shook in their seats. The only noises that could be heard were hyperventilating teens, and chattering teeth.

"You know what Zangya, I think the energy signal is playing games with us?" Bido questioned.

"I was thinking the same thing," she responded.

"Well, since this being likes games how about we play some?" Kogu suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds like a splendid idea." Zangya looked towards the sea of students her eyes filled with hatred.

"We're gonna' play a game of hot potato," Zangya said as she turned her glowing red hand into an energy ball.

" _Gohan, that ball has enough energy to destroy anyone in this classroom if it explodes,"_ Josh telepathically communicated to Gohan.

" _I know, just be ready to fight."_

"Hmm I choose you and you," Zangya said as she pointed at two of the students. The two students were Nikki and Mikey.

The class gasped as Kogu and Bido disappeared to where Nikki and Mikey were sitting. Angela felt her heart drop to the ground as she watched Mikey be grabbed by an alien invader.

Sano felt his anger rise as he witnessed Bido hold Nikki like she was being arrested.

"No y-you can't do this," Angela said as Mikey was taken to the front of the class.

Tears leaked out of the young girls' eyes as she witnessed him be thrown to the ground. Anglea looked to Gohan with pleading eyes begging him to save Mikey.

Gohan clenched his fists his rage was begging to overcome his mindset and that was not a good thing at the moment. "Let him go," The teen Saiyan said as he stood out of his chair.

The class was again shocked.

" _What does this lunatic think he's doing?"_

" _He's going to get himself killed."_

" _Oh no, Gohan's too cute to die!"_ Were the thoughts running through the students' heads.

"You know what. I'm sick and tired of you always interrupting me!" Zangya shouted. "Put the nerd back and bring me him."

Kogu walked up the brown stairs and dropped Mikey onto the ground where he sat. Angela quickly scrambled from her seat and over to Mikey where she dove into his arms.

"M-Mikey I w-was so scared that you were g-going to die," Angela choked out as she cried into Mikey's shirts.

"So was I, but I'm am okay," Mikey assured her as he hugged her back.

Kogu then vanished behind Gohan grabbing his two arms in the process.

"Gohan, you can't do this," Videl pleaded against his actions. Instead of saying a word Gohan just smirked and stared into her eyes as Kogu teleported him to the front of the room.

In the seats to the right of them, Josh was grabbing his fist in anger. His head was cocked to the left as if he was about to snap.

Nikki was being roughly brought down the stairs. She struggled to break free, but Bido was too powerful for her to break his grip.

Seeing enough, Josh began to stand up but was stopped by a hand who tried to pull him down. Josh looked down to see Erasa trying to stop him.

"Don't," Erasa said in just one word that meant a million things. A tear fell down the side of the teen's face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," Josh said. The teen stood up his fist clenched.

"Take me over the girl," Josh demanded, his arms up in surrender.

Zangya eyed the teen carefully. "Why?" The blue skinned woman questioned.

"Why not? Are you afraid of me," The teen cyborg asked eyeing Bido on purpose

Bido growled silently at the teen's snarky comment. "I say we take him instead. This unruly behavior should be punished," Bido offered as he stared down Josh.

"I'll have to agree; get him," Zangya ordered. Without a second thought, Bido flew towards Sano and he dropped Nikki in front of him.

Sano rushed to Nikki and he wrapped her in a warm embrace. Nikki placed her head-on Sano's shoulder as tears escaped her yellow eyes. Sano strengthened the hug and he held her like his life depended on it.

"S-Sano they're going to kill Josh," Nikki cried into Sano's shoulder.

"Josh is a lot stronger than he looks Nikki. He'll make it out, we all will," Sano promised.

After dropping off Nikki, Bido vanished behind Josh. The crazed alien grabbed both of Josh's arms and placed them on his lower back. Bido then teleported to the front of the classroom next to Gohan.

Zangya smiled and took a small breath. The orange haired women began to circle around the two teens her walk slow but smooth in every step. Zangya stopped walking and she started the two down.

"So, who would like to go first?" Questioned the beautiful alien.

Gohan chuckled and looked at Zangya. "I'll go first."

Zangya smirked as she began to throw Gohan the ball. "Oh, Gohan your way to kind, I'll go first," Josh insisted.

"No, I'll go first," Gohan responded.

"No, I'll g-."

"Silence!" Zangya roared. "I don't understand why you two continue to treat your imminent death as a game."

"Well, you did say this was hot potato which is a game," Josh countered.

With those words, Zangya's anger had reached the limit. "I am sick and tired of you insolent children!" Zangya yelled as a red aura blazed around her body.

"You think everything is a joke, well let's see if you'll be laughing about this," Zangya said as she looked to her associates. "Psycho now."

The group of 4 quickly moved into a circle around Josh and Gohan. Before either of the two could react, purple threads shot out of the assassins' fingers. The purple attack wrapped around Gohan and Josh's body causing them to scream out in pain.

The attack was so powerful that it began to bring them to their knees. "Aghh! W-what the hell is this!?" Gohan screamed in agony.

An evil smirk appeared on Bujin's face. "Pyscho threads. They wrap around your body and drain your energy until you either die or pass out. Oh, and the best part is, if you try to escape then you'll feel even more pain!" Bujin explained as he laughed at them.

"You… s—sick bags- ahh!" Josh screamed out in pain as he dropped to his knees. A medium sized cut appeared on his arm, blood oozing out of the cut.

As the torture was carried out the students in the crowd could only watch their friends being killed. Videl felt tears starting to form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

Erasa, on the other hand, didn't have the strength Videl did and tears began to fall from her eyes and on her pale cheeks. Nikki grabbed onto Sano and cried deeper into his chest, wishing not to witness the torture of her brother.

Angela who was holding onto Mikey looked to him. "Mikey, what happens if Josh and Gohan d-die? What'll happen to us?"

For the first time in his life, Mikey didn't have an answer. "I-I don't know."

The more and more she watched Gohan scream in agony the more anger and sadness came out. The raven-haired teen balled her fist her tolerant levels dropping with every passing second.

Having watched enough Videl stood from her seat and prepared to fight for her city, for her school, for her friends.

" _No, don't!"_ A voice yelled in Videl's head. The teen stopped in her tracks the sudden voice scaring her half to death.

" _W-what 6th-?"_

" _Videl don't do it!"_ The voice cried out again in pain.

" _G-Gohan is that you?"_

" _Yes, it's me."_

" _How are yo-?"_

" _There's no time_ _to e-explain_ _. You just need to trust me."_

" _Trust you how?"_ Videl answered, her voice skeptical.

" _You have to let this happen, you can't interfere._

" _No! No way."_

" _Videl plea-."_

" _No! Gohan, they're hurting you and I_ _can't_ _…"_ Videl said as she couldn't get the rest out.

"Agh!" Gohan screamed in agony as he finally dropped to the ground. Zangya cackled as Josh and Gohan laid on the ground, seemingly helpless.

" _T-trust m-me,"_ Gohan pleaded as the telepathic connection cut out. Videl stared at Gohan tears forming and falling down her cheeks in synchronization.

" _You better not die on me."_ Videl dropped in her seat her fist still clenched in unleashed anger.

Back in the front of the classroom laid Gohan and Josh on the ground. Zangya saw this and she couldn't help but break out into a smile.

"I think they've seen the true seriousness of the situation," Zangya said. The group released their attack on Gohan and Josh.

"Hey Bido, this one looks like he's still got some fight in him," Bujin said as Gohan struggled to his feet.

"Oh, he does. Well, how about we take all the fight out of him." Bido snuck behind Gohan restrained him. Bujin walked to Gohan where he stood in front of him.

"This'll teach you some respect!" Bujin said as he punched Gohan in his stomach. The teen Saiyan gasped for air as he received the blow.

"You and everyone on this wretched planet will feel the power we hold." Bujin landed another punch this time hitting Gohans' ribs.

On the other side of the classroom Josh was on one knee breathing heavily. Kogu walked over to the kneeling cyborg and he stared down at him.

"Every time you humans try to stand up," Kogu kicked Josh in his abdomen sending him crashing into the chair where he sat at. "We'll just kick you further into the ground."

Erasa was thrown to the ground by Josh's fall and she sat on the floor watching his body ay like a corpse.

Kogu flew towards Josh and when he arrived he was floating over him. "I can tell by your movements, your stance that you are a swordsman," Kogu said as he drew his sword from the holster on his back.

"It's a shame that we'll never get to fight. But who knows, we may battle eventually, in the afterlife that is!" Kogu said as he laughed loudly.

"You humans will all perish! Now, say goodbye," Bujin said as a glowing purple aura surrounded his right.

"Say your prayers human," Kogu said as he raised his sword. Kogu drilled his sword downwards as Bujin threw his fist at Gohan's stomach.

Time suddenly slowed down for everyone. In the front of the room, Zangya smirked widely at her success. Nikki reached out for her brother as Sano held her back from jumping on him. Angela turned her head away from Gohan hoping to miss the crushing blow being dealt. Mikey, on the other hand, could only watch as his best friends were about to die.

Erasa and Videl could only stare as they people they cared for were killed in front of them, or so they thought. Gohan and Josh were sick and tired of being pushed around, of being treated like dirt. The restraints on their powers were dropping quickly.

As Josh took one look into Erasas' light blue eyes and Gohan into Videls' cerulean eyes, something snapped.

Time started to speed up as Bujin's fist and Kogu's sword came in contact. However, before Bujins' fist could hit Gohan the Saiyans' own hand stopped the punch.

"W-what?" Bujin questioned as he stared into Gohan's dark eyes.

"H-how?" Kogu asked. His sword had just been stopped by Josh who was blocking the attack with his bare hands.

"Enough!" Josh and Gohan screamed.

Gohan broke his other arm away from Bido giving Gohan free reign to do whatever she wanted. The teen Saiyan punched Bujin in his abdomen stunning him from the severe amounts of pain he received. Gohan then swung Bujin in a circle until he threw him into Bido sending them both flying into the bottom part of the stairs. The demi Saiyan got into his fighting stance ready to defend his world.

"The people of earth are a lot stronger than you both believe," Gohan informed them,

Above them, Josh used his dormant strength to push Kogu's sword upwards which threw Kogu off the stairs and onto the ground below. Josh set his hands on the ground and he jumped up landing on his two feet. The teen cyborg observed the situation and he came to one conclusion. Josh went into his bag and grabbed his capsule holder and he took out the capsule farthest to the right.

Josh clicked the capsule and after the smoke cleared a black sword in a white holster appeared. Josh clipped the holster around his chest and he jumped down on the floor.

"You were right Kogu, I am a swordsman," Josh said as he drew his sword from its holster. "And it looks like we'll be having our battle sooner than expected."

"I'm definitely okay with that," Kogu said as he readied his sword for battle. "One of us will die today."

"You first," Josh fired back.

As Gohan fought the invaders he received a telepathic message.

" _I'm on my way brat. Oh, green bean and tri-clops are coming with,"_ a deep and angry voice reported.

" _Took you long enough. I called you 20 minutes ago."_

" _Be lucky I'm coming at all brat."_ The voice said as it cut off communication.

Gohan ducked a punch from Bido which gave him room to backflip next to Josh in the middle of the room. As Gohan arrived Josh kicked Kogu in his gut sending him skating backward.

"Reinforcements are on their way," Gohan informed Josh. The two demi-humans were being circled by the invaders so they went back to back.

"How long?" questioned the teen cyborg.

"At least 5-7 minutes."

"Damn it," Josh cursed.

"I know, 5-7 minutes without using our powers is going to be one hell of a challenge," Gohan said.

"Please, your hearts probably beating faster than you can feel it and your adrenaline is through the roofs."

"Hm, your right, and that's what I love about a good challenge," Gohan said with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, you ready to fight?"

"Always," Gohan said with one word as all four invaders attacked them.

"Agh!" Gohan and Josh yelled as they attacked the aliens.

The battle to decide the fate of earth had begun.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm thinking of posting a poll about if you guys want to see some more action or more romance in this story. If they're both even, then I'm just going to keep the story the same but if there's a large difference in numbers I'll make a few adjustments.**

 **Well that's all until next time!**


End file.
